Had Enough
by Sirpics
Summary: Naruto, je rêve ou un type vient d'entrer dans la classe, un gun pointé sur nous ? - Alors ça c'est la plus pathétique tentative de diversion que tu aies jamais faite, traître à la carapace ! Puis le gun est pointé sur toi, moi, j'ai rien à voir là dedans !" UA.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : **_Masashi Kishimoto (j'ai plus de respect pour lui, je lui en veux trop pour Itachi ù_ù)_**  
**_

**Auteur **: Sirpics.

**Pairing ** : Guess who ? Slash

**Rating** : M.

**Genre** : (oulà... y en a trop.) Humour/Angst.

**Résumé** : "Naruto, je rêve ou un type vient d'entrer dans la classe, un gun pointé sur nous ? - Alors ça c'est la plus pathétique tentative de diversion que tu aies jamais faite, traître à la carapace ! Puis le gun est pointé sur toi, j'ai rien à voir là dedans !" UA.

_**Titre : Had Enough**_

**Note chiante :**

Hello ! Voici ma dernière fic (qui trouvera sa fin, je précise) Pour l'instant, je publierai toutes les semaines.

C'est une chanson de Breaking Benjamin qui me l'a inspirée, du même titre. Les phrases qui séparent les parties sont donc des paroles.

Cette fic parle surtout de harcèlement, d'agression et de violence (je préviens.) Mais... il y aura aussi une immense dose de stupidité xd (histoire de fusionner enfin mes deux genres préférés).

_**Prologue**_

* * *

Xxxx _**The apple of your eyes. xxxX**_

_Du bleu, du noir, du rouge._

_Ces couleurs, Sai les retrouvait danser, dominer, disparaître dans chacun de ses rêves, ou cauchemars ? Qu'importe, petit à petit, il ne faisait plus la différence. _

_La seule chose dont il se souvenait en se réveillant le matin, c'était le jaune qui s'effaçait pour laisser place au bleu. Mais pas le jaune des rayons de soleil qui passaient à travers sa vitre sans volet. Pas un jaune aussi pur : non. Le jaune que laissait l'hématome sur votre corps après que vous ayez pris un coup bien placé. _

_Parfois ce n'était pas du jaune mais du noir ou du bleu._

_Encore une fois, pas le noir ou le bleu de la nuit, quand il n'y avait plus de lumières. Mais la crasse qui restait, incrustée dans votre t-shirt après qu'on vous ait piétiné avec des chaussures sales. Le bleu, que prenait instantanément votre peau sous les coups avant que la vieillesse ne domine avec le jaune._

_Ça, c'était quand il n'y avait pas de rouge pour recouvrir les couleurs._

_Vous savez ? Cette façon appuyée qu'à le rouge de s'exposer, d'irriter votre peau. C'était si indécent, il venait pour ternir à jamais le blanc._

_Ça rendait Sai malade._

_Ces couleurs, c'était simple : elles dessinaient son corps. _

_Son corps, vierge de tâche et de couleur, avant. _

_Puis souillé, après. _

_Jaune, noir, bleu, rouge._

_Ses rêves lui rappelaient qui si son corps pouvait cicatriser, s'il pouvait laver au savon le sang séché sur sa peau, si des pansements pouvaient faire disparaître toutes les couleurs, celles de son esprit étaient indélébiles._

_Si la victime et le bourreau étaient liés, malgré eux par un sentiment : c'était la douleur. _

_La chose qui les séparait : c'était la mémoire. _

_La victime oubliait toujours plus difficilement que le bourreau, tous les affronts :_

_Plus de chaussures pressaient contre sa cage thoracique._

_Plus rien pour l'empêcher de respirer._

_Plus de salive qui coule sur sa joue._

_Plus de rire dans son cou._

_Jamais._

_Chaque soir, avant de s'endormir, Sai espérait voir du blanc, que l'absence de couleur lui rende la paix. _

_Un jour, il trouva la solution, le grand coup de pinceau : se venger. _

_Ce serait lui qui les battrait, lui qui rirait de leur impuissance, lui qui les piétinerait._

_A cette pensée : Sai ressentait une joie inexprimable._

_Xxxx **The rotten core inside** xxxX_

Saï détestait sa vie, vraiment, immensément. Il pensait qu'on ne pouvait rien haïr de plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il entre une énième fois dans ce lycée. Si, la haine n'atteignait jamais ses limites, lui, pouvait toujours trouver quelque chose qu'il détestait encore plus. Comme cette institution scolaire par exemple.

A l'entrée même de son lycée, Sai se trouvait déjà être irrité par les feuilles d'automnes regroupées en tas dans le jardin de droite. Puis, par la force appuyée qu'il devait libérer juste pour tirer la porte, tant elle était ancienne, et mal entretenue. Ensuite, c'était par le grincement strident qu'elle chantait, comme pour attirer tous les regards sur celui qui venait d'entrer.

Dès qu'il amorça un pas pour entrer, l'irritation monta en crescendo quand il prit une énième fois note de la peinture repoussante des murs, d'un vert bas prix qui se ternissait avec le temps, pour prendre presque une autre couleur, un mélange de gris et kaki qui aurait mal tourné. Des écorchures trouées les murs de par et d'autres en un point central qui se dispersait comme une toile d'araignée. C'était un signe plus que voyant pour signaler qu'il ne fallait pas beaucoup pour que ce lycée tombe en ruine, mais ces radins, comme la directrice Tsunade par exemple, faisaient passer ça pour des motifs originaux.

Pour ajouter à la sobriété des murs en gagnant de la place, les casiers étaient directement intégrés dans les murs et tentaient vainement de manger la couleur hideuse de la peinture verte. _Vainement _! C'était le mot, car leurs aspects ? Eh bien, Tsunade avait trouvé encore un moyen d'économiser, ils n'étaient pas différents de ceux du vestiaire de gym.

_Comme ça, on a pu lui faire un tarif ! _

Soixante centimètres de largeur, et deux mètres de hauteur, tous évidemment non peints, c'est-à-dire éclatant de par le ternissement du gris métallique qui renforçait l'aspect _vieillo_ des murs. D'énormes cadenas, voire des chaînes restreignaient les potentiels voleurs : autant vous dire que la fermeture était d'un chic. Ils s'étalaient tout le long des couloirs de gauche, et ne laissaient qu'une légère bande du magnifique mur vert avant et après les portes des salles de classe.

Bien entendu, les murs de droite étaient réservés aux fenêtres ! Sinon, comment expliquer aux inspecteurs qu'il s'agissait d'une école et non d'une prison ? Les fenêtres étaient immenses, toutes placées à environ deux mètres du sol, et se filaient les unes après les autres, éclairant parfaitement bien le bâtiment. Or, les rayons éclairaient surtout les grains de poussières dans l'air et filtraient magnifiquement bien la saleté des fenêtres pour en laisser les ombres sur les murs verts.

Sai comme à son habitude, baissa les yeux vers le sol pour éviter cette insulte esthétique, et à chaque fois, il oubliait que c'était encore pire.

Le sol : un carrelage d'un blanc, aussi collant qu'une éponge qui avalait toutes les traces de pas, laissant souvent de longues lignes noires derrière le passage des élèves. Et puis blanc ? Certainement pas avec les plafonniers dont l'ampoule était si bas prix qu'elle éclairait le sol d'un jaune criard, tout en faisant encore une fois tourner la couleur du mur. Le résultat ? Un vert qui donnait la nausée.

La sonnerie résonna dans les couloirs, indiquant qu'il était temps de rentrer en classe. Tiens, un autre truc qu'il détestait, cette pseudo musique d'ascenseur complètement naze.

Sai haïssait vraiment tout dans ce lycée, allant jusqu'aux balais dont les brosses étaient toutes effritées. Mais plus important, s'il haïssait ce lycée _c'était à cause des gens_.

Sai était un grand misanthrope et il le reconnaissait.

Tandis que certaines personnes s'affairaient quand même à entrer en classe, d'autres glandaient, appuyées contre les murs détestables. Eux, c'était les pires : _ces gens_. Les gens qui crachaient de la fumée de cigarette dans son visage, en plein couloir, comme si les produits qu'utilisaient les concierges n'étaient pas assez nocifs. Les gens qui avaient des conversations futiles sur leurs petits amis, ou tout autre chose, ces gens qui portaient mal un uniforme tout aussi moche.

Ah oui, un autre truc qui l'irritait : _l'uniforme_.

Pour les filles, une jupe grise descendant jusqu'au bas des genoux, dont les plus... libres prenaient bien peine de relever, en incluant un chemisier gris à manche courte en V tout aussi laid. Pour les garçons, un pantalon dont la coupe le faisait frémir et une chemise de la même couleur, puis soyons inesthétique jusqu'au bout : le col était refermé par une cravate bleue.

Il détestait ce lycée, pensa-t-il à nouveau en prenant sa marche dans les couloirs pour atteindre son casier. Sa chaussure resta collée quelques secondes, il leva sa jambe avec une force nouvelle pour voir le filet de chewing-gum qui s'étirait sous sa semelle.

« - Merde ! Sai eut un léger sifflement, il avait levé sa jambe bien trop brusquement et son genou criait son mécontentement.

Cette douleur raviva sa mémoire. Il en revenait à son point de départ :_ il détestait sa vie. _

Une autre douleur dans l'épaule le fit grincer des dents, lorsqu'un poids le poussa vers l'avant. Il se tourna pour voir Karin, une fille de sa classe et son bourreau féminin, la main sur son épaule.

- Dégage, t'es sur mon chemin !

Elle le bouscula violemment pour passer, comme si avec les cinq mètres de part et d'autre de lui, elle n'avait pas assez de place pour faire passer son gros cul.

Sai eut juste un sourire parfaitement hypocrite, laissant courir.

Quand elle était assez loin, et que personne ne regardait, il mit une main sur son épaule, la frottant, espérant faire partir la douleur.

Elle avait bien choisi sa cible.

_Cette conne..._

Elle savait où appuyer. Bien sûr, elle était là, la veille au soir, quand Suigetsu et Juugo avaient trouvé l'envie de se défouler un peu, et quel meilleur puching-ball que lui ? _Ne changeons pas une équipe qui gagne !_

Sur son épaule droite, un long hématome de la forme d'une chaussure se dessinait, mais si Sai la regardait encore une fois dans la glace, il était sûr qu'avec un ou deux autres, il pourrait en faire le sujet de sa prochaine composition pour son cours d'art.

Le sourire toujours présent sur le visage détonnait fortement avec la douleur qu'il endurait chaque jour, ceux qui savaient pour les mauvais traitements dont il était victime le prenaient souvent pour un masochiste. Mais ce n'était pas ça, il était très loin de jouir des bousculades, des coups de poings, de bâtons, de règles, ou encore d'être jeté dans les bennes. Qui jouirait de_ ça _? C'était juste que la fierté de Sai l'empêchait de leur montrer, à ces emmerdeurs, qu'ils l'affectaient en quoique ce soit.

Et qui sait ? En les ignorant, ils pourraient se lasser.

Sai se mentait, et il le savait. Ce n'était pas par fierté qu'il ne répondait pas, mais par lâcheté. Si en ne leur donnant aucune raison de le battre, ils le frappaient déjà comme ça, qu'est-ce que ce serait s'il leur donnait des prétextes pour cogner ?

Sai frotta sa chaussure contre le sol pour en déloger le chewing-gum, laissant une forme immonde et rose après son passage.

Puis, il continua à marcher comme tous les jours dans ces couloirs.

La misère des murs lui rappelait sa propre condition. Il sentit une bouffée de révolte le prendre jusqu'aux tripes, rien qu'en voyant toute cette laideur une fois de plus, q_ui allait devenir la fois de trop._

_Il ne voulait pas y rester toute sa vie._

C'était la conclusion qui le frappa subitement, accompagnée d'une raideur, d'une immobilité, qu'on pourrait presque appeler une paralysie. C'était sa plus grande peur, ça le frappa en plein estomac, presque comme après chacun de ses passages à tabac, ça lui nouait le ventre : _la peur de rester là à tout jamais... et d'y mourir._

Qui sait, si un jour, il arriverait encore à se relever ? Si jamais, il donnait un coup de poing mal placé qui sera le coup de trop ? Qui sait, si ces murs verts n'allaient pas devenir son tombeau ? Que faire s'il ne quittait jamais cet endroit ?

Bien sûr, Sai savait que c'était illogique, mais il ne pouvait pas s'enlever de la tête l'effroyable idée qu'il resterait coincé dans cette misère à tout jamais.

Dans son enfer privé, parce que le jeune homme savait qu'il ne trouverait jamais la force de se rebeller. De se rebeller contre les codes, contre les autres, contre sa vie.

_Jamais il ne la trouverait._

Pourtant, il continuait à marcher dans les couloirs comme si de rien n'était.

Il continuait à avancer.

Là était tout le paradoxe.

Sai ouvrit son casier, sans même prendre la peine de décrocheter son cadenas, il l'avait été depuis longtemps. Deux livres sans couvertures étaient empilés l'un sur l'autre, il prit celui du haut, et alors qu'il allait refermer son casier, qui lui arrivait à auteur des épaules, une main agrippa ses cheveux à l'arrière de son crâne pour enfoncer sa tête contre la surface inférieure de son casier. La douleur de son front contre la surface métallique dure et froide le fit gémir.

Un rire s'éleva derrière lui. Un rire qu'il connaissait par cœur. Ça aussi, il détestait : _les rires_.

Surtout celui de Suigetsu : son bourreau attitré.

La prise sur ses cheveux se raffermit et il fut tiré en arrière pour être projeté contre le mur en face de son casier. Quand son dos rencontra le béton, il ne put empêcher un cri de sortir, les blessures de hier soir étaient bien trop vives pour qu'il ne les sente plus.

Sai se laissa tomber sur le sol, ne pouvant pas être sûr de pouvoir tenir debout avec ce mal de tête. Son front devait arborer une belle trace rouge. La douleur était là partout, la tête, le dos, les épaules, le genou. Pour la première fois, Sai ne trouvait pas la force de garder une expression impassible, de faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Alors, Karin m'a dit que tu l'as poussé ? C'est pas bien de malmener une fille, tu sais ?

_Cette créature est tout sauf une fille._

Sai leva la tête, et tenta de sourire, _tenta_. Ce type le prenait de haut, avec un sourire plein de dents, si grand qu'il pouvait voir jusqu'à la forme étrange de ses molaires: pointues.

Quelque chose brûlait en lui, une colère qu'il ne s'était pas imaginée détenir. Pourtant, ce que venait de lui faire Suigetsu était le moindre mal, ce n'était certainement pas comparable avec les coups qu'il avait encaissés hier, mais là... là... c'était juste trop, c'est comme si quelque chose venait de se casser.

Avait-il atteint sa limite ?

- Face de requin, casse toi !

Sai et Suigetsu se tournèrent pour voir le seul garçon du lycée qui ne s'était jamais plié au code vestimentaire.

Cette longue veste noire, ce tourbillon orange au niveau du torse qu'arborait son t-shirt, les flammes oranges peintes sur ses chaussures, le bandeau noir qui empêchait des mèches indisciplinées et d'un blond brillant de tomber sur des yeux d'un bleu au moins aussi surprenant : Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

- Tu veux te battre, Uzumaki ? Fit Suigetsu en mettant ses mains dans ses poches, _étrange façon de se battre, _se dit Saï.

- Ouais, ils ont besoin d'une serpillière ici, tes cheveux ont la couleur pour l'emploi ! Fit Naruto en s'avançant, l'air nonchalant, son sac sur les épaules.

Sai remarqua enfin la silhouette derrière Naruto, forcément : _Sasuke Uchiwa. _

Presque aussi mauvais que ce bâtard de Suigetsu, juste parce que ce type était populaire, et avait un beau visage, il se croyait tout permis.

Alors que Suigetsu allait rétorquer autre chose, Sai vit le regard de Sasuke qui bifurquait de son assaillant à Naruto, les yeux de l'Uchiwa habituellement inexpressifs devinrent véritable haineux. Le garçon à la chevelure bleutée eut un reniflement méprisant en croisant les yeux noirs avant de se détourner avec un geste de main plus qu'équivoque.

- Allez vous faire foutre !

Naruto releva le menton fièrement.

- Ah je suis fière, t'as vu comment il a détalé ?

Sasuke eut un rictus en hochant de la tête, puis se remit à avancer comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué Sai à terre, juste à côté de lui.

- Serpillière ?

- Ouais, t'as compris la vanne, _serpillière _? Les cheveux bleus ! Nan franchement, t'as pas compris ?

- Toutes les serpillières ne sont pas bleues, remarqua Sasuke en haussant un sourcil.

Sai baissa le visage vers le sol. Lui, voyait derrière la conversation stupide, le rictus de Sasuke se dessinait. Il avait vu, quand Naruto ne faisait pas attention, les yeux noirs bifurquer vers sa carcasse, avec cette lueur amusée. Les poings de Sai se serrèrent, en comprenant ce que l'Uchiwa essayait de faire :_ détourner l'attention de Naruto. _

- Ouais mais la flotte ! Expliqua le blond, énergiquement, certain que son jeu de mots était de très bon goût.

- Naruto, l'eau n'est pas un colorant, jugea bon de rappeler l'Uchiwa, un rictus amusé sur les lèvres. Sai savait que ce rictus ne venait pas de la blague stupide de Naruto, mais plutôt de sa position, sur le sol, humilié.

- Tss... tu réfléchis trop, ma vanne était trop cool, et crois pas que je sais pas ce que tu es en train de faire !

Sai releva soudainement la tête vers le blond... _allait-il comprendre ?_

Naruto secoua la tête vigoureusement en croisant les bras, son sac tomba sur le sol.

- Ouais, j'ai pas oublié comment tu m'as tiré une carapace, avec ton _Bowser_ de merde, traître à la carapace ! Plus jamais je jouerai à _Mariokart_ avec toi ! Je croyais pas de coup bas entre nous ? Je suis ton ami, non ? Pauvre _Yoshi _!

Sasuke eut un soupir blasé en s'éloignant véritablement cette fois.

Sai baissa la tête dans la déception, quand soudain une main se glissa devant son champ de vision. Il releva la tête pour voir Naruto, penché au-dessus de lui, la main tendue.

Le blond grimaça devant le visage de Sai, son front portait une trace rouge et il pouvait voir un bel hématome encore bleu sous l'œil droit du garçon.

- Merde, ils t'ont pas raté !

Sai sentait la honte le prendre, il lui fallait toute la maîtrise de soi possible pour ne pas rougir. Avant le souci qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Naruto, suffisait à rendre tout _ça_ supportable, à rendre la journée un peu meilleur, à lui donner la force de continuer à faire semblant.

Mais là... comme ça devant Naruto, il était si humilié ! Que devait-il penser de lui ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Saï en souriant faussement, mais il avait l'impression que sa bouche ne formait pas vraiment un sourire.

Naruto soupira, las d'entendre encore et toujours cette réponse. Il secoua la tête, désapprouvant, mais il n'allait pas encore avoir cette discussion avec Sai, il ne voulait pas blesser son orgueil. Lui-même savait parfaitement, que, c'était l'une des seules choses à quoi on pouvait se raccrocher quand on était victime d'intimidation, mais ça empirait...

- Prend ma main, rappela Naruto, gentiment.

Sai n'hésita pas et lui serra la main, attendant que le blond le hisse jusqu'à lui. _Le toucher de Naruto_... c'était tellement différent du toucher des autres. Il avait toujours catégorisé le contact humain : pour lui c'était dur, c'était froid, c'était douloureux. C'était l'expérience qu'il avait fait des autres, alors pour lui c'était devenu universel. Mais Naruto... c'était chaud, c'était fort, c'était doux.

_C'était gentil..._

C'est pourquoi, alors même qu'il était debout, en face de lui, il ne lâcha pas sa prise immédiatement. Si Naruto l'a remarqué, il n'a rien dit.

- Tu veux pas que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ? Ça peut être gr-

- Putain Naruto ! Tu magnes ton cul ? S'écria la voix grave de Sasuke.

Sai remarqua que ce dernier n'était jamais parti, attendant tout au bout du couloir, devant l'entrée de la salle de classe.

- Ouais, bâtard. Deux minutes ! Répondit Naruto, automatiquement. Il n'avait pas détourné son attention de Sai, et pour ça, il lui en était reconnaissant. Son air perdit de sa légèreté en reprenant note des blessures de Sai._ Franchement, faut que ça s'arrête..._

Alors que Sai ouvrit la bouche, prêt à feindre encore, Naruto mit une main devant lui comme un signe de se taire. il soupira profondément puis ramassa son sac.

- Tu sais Sai, répond leur. Une fois, rend les coups, c'est le seul moyen de se faire entendre avec des brutes comme Suigetsu. Fais leur voir ce que tu sais faire.

Le blond avait un sourire sur le visage en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, croyant vraiment à ses paroles. Sai secoua la tête, comme s'il était capable de-

- Naruto !

- Ouais, j'arrive bâtard de mon cœur ! » Hurla Naruto en courant pour rejoindre Sasuke.

L'Uchiwa donna une claque à l'arrière de la tête de son ami, alors que celui-ci entrait en classe.

Sai attrapa le livre qui était tombé devant son casier, avant d'en fermer la porte.

Quand il se tourna pour entrer dans sa classe, il vit que Sasuke Uchiwa était toujours devant la salle, et qu'il était en train de le regarder fixement.

Lorsque Sasuke vit qu'il avait l'attention de Sai, il eut un rictus méprisant. Le jeune homme put lire sur ses lèvres : _Pathétique_.

Sai serra les dents.

_Crack _!

Quelque chose était brisé, irrémédiablement cassé.

Cette fois, il ne pouvait plus le supporter .

Xxxx _**Things couldn't get much worse**_ xxxX

Sai aurait dû se souvenir de ne jamais se laisser guidé par ses émotions, ça vous porte toujours préjudice. Il aurait dû se souvenir pourquoi, il n'avait jamais osé répondre à ses agresseurs : de peur de subir des représailles.

« - Tsss... Dire que j'avais pensé qu'il t'était poussé des couilles, tu frappes vraiment comme une gonzesse !

Sai n'osa même plus le regarder de ses yeux vides, son expression s'était brisée sous la douleur qui secouait ses côtes. Il était à quatre pattes à terre, une main entourait son ventre qui se tordait dans la souffrance, tandis que l'autre, était appuyée contre les graviers, soutenant son corps.

Suigetsu le dominait de toute sa hauteur.

La respiration de Sai était devenue particulièrement lourde et bruyante, à chaque fois qu'il inspirait une bouffée d'air, il sentait un pique frapper ses côtes, à chaque fois que son diaphragme se soulevait, il pensait qu'il resterait bloqué dans cette position contractée.

Étonnamment, à sa plus grande surprise, son cou se tordit pour regarder malgré tout Suigetsu, mené par une curiosité morbide.

Le soleil déclinait dans le ciel, assombrissant la peau de son visage, et agrandissant les ombres sous ses yeux. Les lèvres de l'autre adolescent se tirèrent vers le haut, laissant voir un sourire plein de dents, devant ce qu'il considérât comme de l'effronterie ou de la folie venant de Sai.

- Tu veux encore essayer de te battre ?

Sai frotta son estomac au-dessus de son t-shirt.

_Je ne peux pas... peux pas supporter plus..._

- Répond !

Saï serra les dents, son bras tremblait alors qu'il devait supporter tout le poids de son corps.

_Pourquoi j'ai répondu ? Pourquoi j'ai voulu me défendre ? Ça ne sert à rien, il me battra toujours... serais-je toujours une victime ? _

_Toujours ?_

Soudain, une vive douleur plia son bras en deux, alors même que le pied de Suigetsu venait à nouveau de s'enfoncer dans son estomac. Le visage de Sai rencontra immédiatement le sol tandis même que ses jambes le lâchèrent, il pouvait sentir les graviers et les cailloux qui marquaient sa joue, il sentait son genou qui s'écorchait, raclé par les graviers.

_Toujours ? _

- Hahaha, là j'avoue, t'étais marrant aujourd'hui ! Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir me battre, _moi _? _Pédé_, va !

Suigetsu eut un dernier rire, vraiment amusé, avant de tourner le dos à l'adolescent à terre pour repartir vers l'allée en sifflotant.

Sai avait attendu de ne plus entendre cette horrible crissement que faisait la voix de Suigetsu pour ouvrir les yeux, lentement.

Sa joue le brûlait, il sentait qu'il se l'était méchamment éraflée. Ses yeux rencontrèrent immédiatement la benne du lycée, dans l'arrière cour, à quelques mètres de lui.

Les mouches volèrent autour des déchets qui dépassaient de loin le conteneur, l'une d'elle vola jusqu'à lui pour tourner autour de ses oreilles, bourdonnant horriblement.

Le son lui donna la nausée, comme l'odeur nauséabonde qui se dégageait des ordures, quand les éboueurs allaient-ils faire le nécessaire ?

_Jamais ? _

Sai se sentit soudain comme désabusé, alors il se contenta de soupirer. C'était là que devait être sa place, non ? Auprès des ordures, car après tout, on ne le prenait pas pour plus que ça.

La mouche alla se poser sur sa joue intacte. Quelque chose se mit à nouveau à brûler en lui, à l'irriter jusqu'à la moelle. Il ne comprenait pas, c'était la même bouffée d'air néfaste qu'il avait respiré quand Naruto lui avait dit que ça devait cesser.

La mouche se mit à nouveau à tourner autour de sa tête.

La bouffée d'air commença à lui comprimer la poitrine, à contracter ses poumons, l'empêchant de respirer. Chaque bouffée resserrait paradoxalement sa trachée, _comme si l'air au lieu de lui permettre de vivre allait finir par l'étouffer._

L'air, remplis des vieilles odeurs d'ordure.

L'air coupé par les rires de Suigetsu.

L'air fendu en deux par les coups.

L'air pollué par cette misère.

Devrait-il _toujours_ vivre dans cette laideur ?

Tout à coup, c'est comme si tout ce qu'il avait emmagasiné depuis si longtemps se mit à exploser. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, toujours à quatre pattes, avant d'éclater de rire en direction du ciel noir, en direction d'une nuit sans étoile, sans lumière.

_Rire ?_ Non ce n'était pas ça, c'était plus un appel à l'aide que personne n'entendrait comme toujours. Dans ce rire, tous les hurlements qu'il avait tus se libéraient, à chacun des tressautements de sa pomme d'Adam... il pouvait respirer un peu mieux.

Sai avait atteint la limite, sa propre limite, peut-être même franchi la ligne de la folie et du désespoir, mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il en avait parfaitement conscience. Ce qui le rendait sûrement encore plus imprévisible, encore plus dangereux. Après tout, quel homme peut être plus dangereux que celui qui a conscience de sa perte ? _Et surtout qui a conscience qu'il n'a plus rien à perdre ? _

Ce qui le faisait rire ? Il savait maintenant.

Une seule chose lui restait à faire pour que tout se finisse.

_Jamais !_

Xxxx _**I've had it up to here, you know your end is near **_xxxX

_Un regard de travers, une parole blessante, une poignée de main trop sèche, un coup de poing dans le nez, un piétinement._

_Beaucoup de choses restent à jamais gravés dans la mémoire. Généralement, chez les victimes de mauvais traitements, chez les boucs émissaires, la mémoire est incroyable pour se souvenir de la douleur ressentie... chez les bourreaux, elle est beaucoup moins fiable._

_Sai, qui était déjà né avec une bonne mémoire se souvenait de chaque cruauté qu'il a subi, la douleur était tellement vive dans sa mémoire que s'il se concentrait trop, il avait peur de pouvoir à nouveau la ressentir avec exactitude. Il avait peur que son sourire ne le lâche et qu'ils voient à quel point il était battu, désabusé, mort de l'intérieur. _

_Chaque être humain a sa limite, variable selon les personnes. _

_A votre avis, lorsqu'on craque, jusqu'où peut-on aller ? _

_Sai ne se posait même pas la question. Parce que toutes les nuits, en rêve, il l'atteignait, ce point de non-retour, avec une telle joie, qu'il en devenait fiévreux rien qu'à y penser. _

_Chaque nuit, il rêvait que le bourreau avait endossé les haillons du martyr. _

_Chaque nuit, il rendait à ses détracteurs la même douleur au centuple : Sai en tirait une jouissance énorme._

* * *

_**Fin du chapitre.**  
_

_**Voilà, si vous avez un avis, une question, n'hésitez pas.  
**_

_**Toujours vôtre,  
**_

_**Pics was here !  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer :... too late.

Note : Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! C'est très sympa, et surtout merci d'avoir pris la peine de m'en laisser.

**Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de vous répondre**, là je publie à "l'arrache !" Mais pour répondre brièvement à vos questions. Non, toute la fic, comme vous allez le voir là n'est pas que du point de vue de Sai. Sai amoureux de Naruto ? Hmm... je dirai pas ça comme ça.

SasuNaru ? Vous verrez bien assez tôt xd

Enfin, ce chapitre diffère du précédent par l'humour. Et tout ce que j'ai répondre si on me dit que c'est absurde, c'est : si un mec se pointe avec un gun dans votre classe, je trouve ça plus con de rester debout pour se faire tirer dessus, que de se planquer sous une table pour se faire oublier. C'est ce que j'aurais fait moi xD

Enjoy !

* * *

_**We are all prisoners **_

* * *

Sasuke, regarda comme d'habitude la porte d'entrée de la classe d'un air ennuyé, assis sur sa place attitrée.

C'est-à-dire, le dernier banc à droite de la salle de classe. Elle était coupée en deux par un escalier qui séparait sept rangées de bancs. C'était l'une des seules salle qui n'avait pas été réaménagée, ressemblant plus à un amphithéâtre qu'à une classe de lycée, car les fonds manqués.

Même les bancs entaillés de partout portaient la marque de dizaines de leurs prédécesseurs.

D'ailleurs, la place où Sasuke était assis arborait son nom depuis deux ans maintenant, il avait pris grand soin de l'inscrire après que Naruto lui ait sorti la vanne si originale de _"y a pas ton nom écrit dessus_." En contrepartie, Naruto avait écrit son nom avec une taille tellement exagérée, qu'il lui brûlait les yeux.

_Les deux noms avaient été liés par un..._

" - Traître à la carapace ! Me _foutre_ ? _Moi_ ? Dans le décor ?! Pourquoi tu prends toujours les mastocs, hein ? Grogna Naruto, juste à côté de son oreille, de peur que, malgré le débit de sa voix naturellement élevée, Sasuke ne l'entende pas.

Vraiment !

Sasuke regarda d'un air passionné la porte, attendant que leur professeur de japonnais Hatake Kakashi, veuille bien se dire qu'il était assez tard maintenant pour commencer son cours.

L'Uchiwa appuya sa tête dans sa main, le visage incliné vers le mur pour minimiser la voix de son ami.

- N'essaye pas de m'ignorer ! J'ai pas fini avec toi ! Je suis sûr que t'as des complexes au niveau de-

Sasuke eut un léger rictus, sur le point de dire sa réponse toute prête, quand tout à coup, il cligna des yeux.

- Naruto, je rêve ou un type avec un flingue pointé sur nous vient de passer la porte ?

Naruto secoua la tête, regardant Sasuke d'un air irrité.

- Alors ça, c'est la plus pathétique tentative de diversion que t'es jamais faite, t_raître à la carapace_ ! Autant me dire que Kakashi est venu à l'heure, j'y aurais presque cr-"

Naruto cligna des yeux, après s'être tourné, juste pour vérifier que Sasuke disait bien des conneries.

Il cligna des yeux.

- Bordel, Sasuke ! Sai vient d'entrer dans la salle de classe et il a un flingue pointé sur toi !

Sasuke laissa tomber sa main sur le banc, dans un geste défaitiste, pas le moins du monde impressionné par ce qu'il voyait.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit Naruto, soupira Sasuke, blasé.

Naruto secoua la tête vivement en ponctuant son désaccord d'un geste de la main.

- Non, t'as dit : _un type_. J'ai dit : _Sai_. T'as dit : _nous_. J'ai dit : _toi. _Le flingue est pointé sur toi ! Sur toi hein, d'accord ? Pas sur moi ! Sur t-o-i, on est d'accord ? Toi ! Pas moi ! _Toi_, me mêle pas à ça, alors !

Effectivement, maintenant que Sasuke regardait bien, le flingue était effectivement pointé plus sur la droite, vers le mur, donc, plus vers lui.

Sai était maintenant au centre de la classe, la moitié des personnes ne l'avait pas remarqué, comme à leurs habitudes et continuait leurs conversations. Ceux qui l'avaient remarqué, se moquaient de lui en le pointant du doigt, et lui, se contentait de toiser les gens froidement, chacun à leur tour, de son regard toujours dur et sans émotion.

Sasuke secouait la tête, amusé, vraiment un abruti complet.

Son regard bifurqua à nouveau vers Naruto, et il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait dans ses yeux: _le souci._

- Franchement... Naruto secoua la tête de gauche à droite en soupirant. Plus fou que moi, on va le croire dans les jeux de rôle. Ils vont tous le prendre pour un homo, il va se faire défoncer !

Alors que Sasuke allait répondre, une main claqua sur leur table, et une de ses feuilles s'éleva légèrement sous le choc. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder le visage de la personne pour savoir qui venait de frapper son bureau, c'était celle toujours assise à la rangée devant eux : _Shikamaru Nara._

- Vous avez fini avec vos conversations à la con, merde ? ! Regardez son gun, c'est pas un jouet !

Sasuke et Naruto ne considerèrent même pas le flingue une nouvelle fois. Non, ils avaient en tête la même équation.

Shikamaru stressé + Shikamaru vulgaire = _c'est pour du vrai !_

Sasuke prit tout de même la peine de regarder à nouveau Sai, et plus particulièrement son arme, puisque d'après leur génie, ce n'était pas que du toc.

...

Sasuke manqua de se taper la tête contre la table. Son père était policier, comme le père de Naruto était le chef de la police ! Des flingues, ils en voyaient tous les jours, ça aurait dû lui sauter aux yeux, merde ! La crosse était faite de cuir noir, le bout du métal scintillait grâce aux rayons de soleil qui passaient à travers la vitre et s'il plissait assez les yeux, il pouvait voir un numéro d'immatriculation sur le pistolet.

Enfin, l'Uchiwa remarqua le dispositif qui avait été ajouté à l'arme, en forme de tube cylindrique : un silencieux. Ce type de dispositif pouvait rendre l'arme moins efficace et plus difficile à manier, mais elle était suffisamment performante pour buter quelqu'un.

_Qu'importe, c'était la honte suprêm_e. Sasuke n'avait pas reconnu un vrai gun, quoi ! Pour sa décharge, il pensait pas que Sai avait les couilles d'en trouver un.

- Sasuke ! C'est un vrai gun ! S'exclama Naruto en étant apparemment passé par les mêmes observations que lui.

Shikamaru roula des yeux vers le ciel.

- Non, tu crois ? Pourquoi personne ne m'écoute ?

En disant ça, il pensait surtout à ses deux meilleurs amis : _Ino et Choji_. Ce dernier était trop naïf pour croire que quelqu'un amènerait un flingue en cours et Ino se foutait foutrement de Sai.

Il ne fallut pas un coup d'oeil de plus à Sasuke. Maintenant il fallait agir. C'est ainsi qu'il laissa glisser ses fesses _lentement_, _discrètement_, le long du banc pour se cacher sous la table, d'une façon toute uchiwesque.

Sasuke replia ses jambes, les ramenant contre sa poitrine autant qu'il le pouvait, étant naturellement grand, il vous laissait deviner que ce n'était pas confortable. Ses mèches qui tenaient en apesanteur grâce à un gel de la-colle-qui-fixe étaient maintenant écrasées sous la table.

Il grommela des insanités, l'air bougeon.

Naruto lui colla un léger coup de pied dans le talon et souffla, l'air trop pas discret :

- Sasuke qu'est-ce tu fous là en-dessous ? C'est vraiment pas le moment pour me s-

Sasuke lui pinça le molet violemment.

- Crétin, il a le flingue pointé sur qui là ?

- Ah ! Maintenant sur Suigetsu, répondit Naruto sur un ton toujours aussi badin alors qu'il lançait un vague coup d'oeil à Sai. Non mais ce que je voulais dire, c'est que t'es trop pas discret là !

Ah, Sasuke aimerait bien l'y voir l'autre, vas-y pour te foutre sous le bureau ! Il était tellement serré sous ce banc que déjà ses articulations le démangeaient pour qu'il se lève.

Naruto prit la trousse et la feuille de Sasuke sur le banc pour les lui passer sous la table.

- Cache au moins les preuves, continua Naruto.

Sasuke hocha la tête comme un remerciement en prenant ses affaires pour les cacher avec lui. Rien à foutre, _il sortirait pas_.

- Je craque ! Vous êtes galères, les mecs, c'est pas une blague ! Gémit Shikamaru en donnant des coups de coude à Ino pour qu'elle arrête de rire.

Sai n'avait pas l'air menaçant avec son visage toujours sans émotion, aussi plat et fade que d'habitude, on ne pouvait pas penser que c'était autre chose qu'une blague.

Shikamaru l'aurait cru aussi, s'il n'avait pas immédiatement reconnu l'authenticité de l'arme. Il l'aurait cru, s'il n'avait pas été plus d'une fois témoin des traitements qu'ils avaient fait subir à Sai. C'était clair comme une ampoule, _le mec allait se venger._

- Hey Naruto, trouve toi un autre squatte, merde, y a pas assez de place ! Grogna Sasuke en tentant de foutre des mini coups de pieds à Naruto, qui s'était aussi glissé sous le banc.

- Fais pas ton obèse, Sasuke ! C'est cosy là en-dessous, puis on a pas toujours voulu le faire sous un b-

_Toc, toc, toc !_

Shikamaru s'était levé rageusement en entendant les deux enfoirés se foutrent encore de la gueule du monde, ils ne prenaient toujours pas cette histoire au sérieuse ! Il se mit à taper rageusement le banc de la paume de sa main, banc sous lequel Naruto et Sasuke étaient planqués.

- Aïe, putain, Shika ! Abuse pas ! On est en dessous ! Gémit Naruto, d'un air douloureux.

Dans toute sa vie, Shikamaru n'avait jamais dû accorder tant d'importance à quelque chose pour paraître aussi enragé. Ses mains claquaient dans un bruit grinçant sur la table, laissant deviner que sa peau devait rougir à chaque nouveau coup, et pourtant la pluie de frappe ne cessa pas. Dans sa rage, il avait presque oublié sa douleur.

Rage contre l'humanité qui a fait que tous ses amis et même Sasuke _sont des cons !_

Naruto et Sasuke tentèrent de trouver un petit espace pour glisser leurs mains entre le bureau et leur tête pour se protéger des coups de Shikamaru.

- Bordel Nara, arrête ! Grogna Sasuke.

Shikamaru s'arrêta, découragé, et se laissa mollement tomber sur son siège. Il s'en fichait de sa main en feu, comme il s'en fichait des autres !_ Ils ont qu'à tous crever !_

- Hé Sasuke, y a des chewing gum sous la table, remarqua Naruto en se frottant le crâne, ça résonnait encore dans sa tête.

Sasuke leva un sourcil, alors qu'il passait à nouveau ses bras autour de ses jambes pour gagner de la place. Avec Naruto qui avait carrément ses pieds sous le petit espace qui séparait son fessier de ses jambes fléchies, il vous laissait imaginer le confort.

- A part avoir l'air dégoûté, je dois faire quoi ? Les racler de mes dents ? Soupira Sasuke, devant la remarque qui n'avait pas de sens.

Naruto eut un sourire sournois.

- Non, c'était pour te dire qu'il y en a un dans tes cheveux.

_Là... ce fut le drame_, Shikamaru craqua. Il se leva d'un bond, en hurlant avec toute la force de ses poumons

- VOS GUEULES PUTAIN ! Je vous emmerde tous autant que vous êtes ! Il a un gun, un vrai, c'est pas du toc ! Choji arrête de bouffer meeeerde ! UN GUN ! MOURIR ! Mec Furax ! ET SAKURA POUR UNE FOIS ! FERME TA GUEULE MERDE !

Deux mains bronzées aggripèrent le bord du banc et Naruto releva légèrement la tête à hauteur des yeux, pour demander avec un sourire joyeux :

- Qui a dit ça ? Je lui roule une pelle et ... _ah_ !

Sasuke venait de le tirer par la manche, pour qu'il s'écrase à nouveau sous le bureau, l'air blasé.

- Reste en dessous.

Sai lança un regard en direction de Shikamaru, l'arme visait le sol. Il secoua la tête lentement en haussant les épaules, avant de dire d'un air toujours aussi neutre :

- Merci d'avoir essayé.

Shikamaru n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

- J_e craque_, soupira le génie de la classe en rasseyant.

Tout le monde s'était tû, sous le brusque coup de rage de Shikamaru, qui détacha sa cravate. Son visage était rouge de colère, il avait comme l'impression de suer.

Suigetsu fut le premier à réagir, avec un ricanement expressément sonore.

- T'as ramené le pistolet en plastique de ton petit frère, _pédé_ ? Bouh, j'ai peur !

Il rejeta la tête en arrière, laissant voir le long de sa nuque à Sai. Se rendait-il compte qu'il lui offrait une cible sur un plateau d'argent, là ? Karin le suivit dans son rire, assise à côté de lui sur la deuxième rangée à gauche, elle laissa tomber sa tête sur son bras, comme si elle se retenait de rire par pudeur.

Sai tourna légèrement la tête vers la grande fenêtre, qui s'allongeait sur tout le mur de gauche et qui laissait passer les rayons de soleil particulièrement présents aujourd'hui. L'un d'eux, d'ailleurs, alla éclairer un bout de peau du cou de Suigetsu.

_Dieu lui envoyait-il un message ?_

- Arrête de rire, fit Sai, simplement en tenant toujours fermement la crosse dans sa main.

Pour l'instant, le pistolet était lâche entre ses doigts et visait le sol.

Rien de bien dangereux, _pour l'instant._

Le rire de Suigetsu ne fit que monter en crescendo et Karin le suivât comme un bon toutou. Seulement, Juugo ne riait pas, au contraire. Ses sourcils blonds étaient froncés dans une mine contrariée, il donnait de léger coup de coude à son ami, pour qu'il arrête de rire, sans pour autant quitter des yeux l'arme de Sai.

-Arrête de rire, répéta Sai d'une voix toujours aussi calme.

Le dos bien droit, la pose détendue, sans tremblement, le visage sans émotion, et son uniforme gris impeccablement repassé... il était impossible d'imaginer dans quel état intérieur se trouvait Sai en vérité. Il était impossible de deviner quel danger, il représentait.

Rien n'indiquait qu'il était au bord de l'hystérie.

_Et pourtant..._

Suigetsu arrêta de rire, net, et ramena sa tête en avant pour croiser le regard de Sai, avec un air plein de défi.

- Toi, le _looser_, tu me donnes des ordres ? Ricana Suigetsu avec un sourire carnassier.

Il se leva du banc d'un coup, et remonta les manches de sa chemise grise jusqu'à ses épaules, comme s'il se préparait à un travail manuel ardu ou à, comme qui dirait, _buter Sai_.

Fait étrange, un seul oeil de Sai se mit à cligner, juste après que Suigetsu eût prononcé le mot _looser_, comme un espèce de tic. Il leva si subitement son bras en l'air que la plupart des élèves, conscient du danger, n'eut pas le temps de se planquer sous leurs bancs, avant que _Sai ne presse la détente._

Une balle alla s'enfoncer dans un bruit léger de détonnation dans le plafond, provoquant des encorchures dans le bois tout autour de l'impact.

Naruto et Sasuke sous la table, avaient sursauté subitement et s'étaient à nouveau cognés la tête contre le banc. L'Uchiwa sentit la substance chaude et mouillée du chewing-um toucher son crâne, malheureusement pour lui, il venait d'être collé.

Son meilleur ami, courageux ou fou, surtout fou en fait, aggripa à nouveau le bord de la table et releva la tête légèrement hors de sa cachette.

Sai avait toujours le bras en l'air, et de la fumée s'échappait toujours de son arme.

Naruto déglutit alors que son regard bifurqua quelques secondes vers Suigetsu, qui avait encore fait son emmerdeur.

Le garçon naturellement pâle était maintenant aussi blanc qu'un mort, il pouvait à peine distinguer son visage, sa tête était sur les genoux de Karin. Juste avant le brusque impact, Juugo, qui, sentant le coup partir, avait eu le réflexe de le pousser le long du banc pour tenter de protéger son ami des projectiles. Suigetsu était semi allongé sur sa place, l'air hagard, les yeux qui ne cessaient de s'ouvrir et de se fermer à intervalle régulier, toujours sous le choc.

Ce ne fut pas le seul, le cri de Sakura enclencha une réaction en chaîne, tout le monde se mit à hurler, à brailler. Certains tentaient de courir vers la porte, comme Kiba, mais Sai arrêta sa descente des escaliers en pointant le pistolet sur lui.

- Maintenant que vous avez jugé que c'est un vrai, et que je sais m'en servir, je vous demande de vous asseoir, _s'il vous plaît,_ ordonna-t-il en regardant Kiba, mais ce message était pour tous les élèves.

Son visage était toujours sans émotion tandis qu'il défia Kiba de ses grands yeux noirs.

Le garçon déglutit, les poings serrés, il fit mine d'amorcer un autre pas, quand le bras de Sai se tendit vers l'avant, le pistolet pointé sur la chaussure du garçon.

- _S'il vous plaît,_ répéta Sai à nouveau.

Kiba mit une main devant lui, comme pour apaiser un animal sauvage.

Naruto roula des yeux, ce type vivait trop avec les bêtes et oubliait les hommes.

- Écoute vieux, on n'a rien fait _nous_ ! Tu veux buter Suigetsu ? Ouais. Mais _nous_ ? Fit-il en faisant le tour de la salle avec un grand geste de bras, pour désigner tous ses autres camarades de classe. _On n'a rien fait _!

- D'où tu veux buter Suigetsu, ouais ? ! Hurla le dit nommé en se rasseyant avec toute la dignité possible. _Lui donne pas des idées, merde !_

Sai l'ignora pour l'instant et demanda simplement à l'adresse de Kiba :

- Mon nom.

Le garçon cligna des yeux.

- Quoi ?

- _Mon nom_, dis moi comment je m'appelle.

Il y eut un tas de murmure dans la classe, tous adressés à Kiba qui tendit une oreille avec une main, comme pour mieux entendre.

- Fermez là tous, ou je tire. J'ai demandé à Inuzuka Kiba, grogna Sai qui commençait enfin à devenir plus nerveux.

Sasuke ne put voir l'air de Naruto, mais rien qu'en distinguant les pouces tendus de son ami, aggripés sous la table, il devinait aisément quelle tête il faisait. Naruto n'avait pas cru Shikamaru, parce que lui, à la différence de tous les autres,_ il connaissait Sai_.

Sai n'était ni fou, ni violent, ni dangereux. Ce type était encore plus calme et réfléchi que Sasuke, ce n'était pas dans son genre de faire des gestes aussi irréfléchis, même s'ils n'étaient pas sans fondements.

Puis, il avait fini par croire à l'authenticité de l'arme, et même là, il pensait que c'était pour faire peur à Suigetsu, mais pas qu'il tirerait. Naruto avait un mauvais pressentiment, très mauvais pressentiment.

Sasuke était d'une certaine manière content de ne pas voir les yeux de Naruto s'obscurcir sous la tristesse et la maturité. Ca l'aurait sûrement dégoûté encore plus que ce truc gluant dans ses cheveux.

Naruto avait rarement l'air d'avoir son âge, lui avec ses conversations inutiles, sans aucun sens, ses boutades, sa voix forte, son sourire. Rien de ça n'était des mensonges, Sasuke n'allait pas commencer à expliquer que Naruto avait un masque (_immatériel_) qui cachait les méandres et les tourments de l'âme humaine... _merci Shakespeare, rien de ça_. Non, Naruto était quelqu'un de vrai, très vrai. Mais parfois, il lui arrivait d'être juste... _triste_. Sasuke savait pourquoi, Naruto avait subi plus que n'importe qui pourrait imaginer, sauf peut-être Sai, c'est bien ce qui le rongeait.

- Euh... _Chantal_ ? Proposa Kiba, avec un sourire peureux.

Sai eut un regard vide, ce qui indiqua à Kiba qu'il avait, mais alors absolument pas, visé juste.

- Je... euh... _help_ ! Please ! Les gars ? ! Grommela Kiba, alors qu'il se mit à suer incroyablement tout d'un coup, en prenant pleinement conscience qu'il ne savait rien de ce mec.

En fait, il ne savait même pas que ce type était dans sa classe avant aujourd'hui. De ce fait, il ne savait pas de quoi Sai était capable.

- Sai, fit Naruto en se relevant hors du bureau, complètement debout derrière sa table.

_Fou..._

Sasuke secoua la tête, non, _lui_, il restait là.

Kiba croisa les mains en regardant Naruto, comme pour lui adresser une prière.

- Casse toi Kiba, retourne poser ton cul pileux sur ta chaise, merde !

Suigetsu aurait dû hocher de la tête à la très bonne proposition de Naruto, mais il manqua vraiment, au contraire, _de pleurer_. Si Kiba était un boulet sans faire exprès, Naruto avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être un _boulet exprès_. Le blondinet avait l'occasion de se venger de lui, quel imbécile n'en profiterait pas ! Naruto allait tout faire pour que Sai le bute.

Il allait pleurer !

Sai détendit sa prise sur son arme, et fit un dernier coup de tête à Kiba, pour lui indiquer qu'il avait tout intérêt à retourner s'asseoir. Son regard n'avait pas quitté celui réprobateur de Naruto.

- Je peux vraiment pas partir ? Tenta Kiba, une dernière fois, Kiba. _Sai_ ? _Chantal _? Au fond, c'est cousin germain !

Naruto jeta un regard au bureau sous lequel était caché Sasuke. Un long regard comme pour dire : _C'est moi qu'on traite d'abruti après ? _

Shikamaru passa sa main rageusement dans sa queue de cheval, et manqua de s'arracher l'élastique.

Sai fit soudainement tourner l'arme autour de son doigt. Il y eut des glapissements terrifiés, et tout le monde ou presque se cacha sous leurs bureaux, ou se servit de leurs amis comme protection. Naruto resta debout, sachant grâce à son père policier, que tous les pistolets ou presque avaient une protection, _on ne tirait pas comme ça._

- Tu vois, Inuzuka ?_ C'est que tu as fait_. Toi et tout le monde ici, fit-il en tendant le bras devant lui avant de le bouger de façon circulaire pour désigner toute la salle. Rien. Justement, v_ous n'avez rien fait._

Kiba resta figé sur place. Non, mais il le connaissait pas le type, ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ?_ Chacun sa merde hein !_

- _Sauf_...

Tout le monde releva la tête de sous leurs bureaux ou de derrière leurs amis, pour savoir qui était dans les bonnes grâces de ce fou, et donc qui pourrait se casser. Sauf Sasuke bien évidemment, s'il y avait eu une ère glacière, on l'aurait retrouvé sous ce bureau. Les chewing-gum étaient bien des denrées alimentaires non périssables ?

- ... _toi, Naruto_ dit-il enfin, d'une voix presque sourde en levant la tête, vers le fond de la salle, pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Sasuke serra les dents, sous son bureau.

L'autre, il profitait d'avoir un flingue pour draguer Naruto. C'était déloyal... Sai avait du bol d'avoir une arme là.

- Merci, Naruto. Tu avais raison quand tu disais que je devais leur montrer ce que je sais faire. Ça fait un bien _fou_.

Naruto se prit soudain : un stylo droit dans le front, des boules de papiers, un jus de fruit premier prix, et une bouteille d'eau evian.

L'adolescent lâcha un glapissement, couvrit sa tête avec ses mains, avant de sauter à nouveau sous la table pour se protéger des projectiles des gens furax.

- Naruto, t'étais obligé de l'ouvrir ? ! Hurla Sakura, deux rangées devant eux.

- Et c'est moi l'abruti ? ! S'insurgea Kiba.

- Uzumaki ou Namikaze, je m'en fiche mais t'es mort ! Grommela Neji au premier rang sur le même côté que Naruto alors qu'il tentait de rassurer sa cousine, Hinata, tremblotante.

Sous la table, Sasuke jeta un regard blasé à Naruto, en retirant une boulette de pain qui s'était nichée dans les cheveux blonds. Il la laissa quelques secondes plus qu'il ne fallait, avant de tirer une mèche blonde, doucement.

Naruto eut un sourire désolé.

- T'as encore fait ton con, hein ? Demanda Sasuke, d'un air qui paraissait _affectueux_ _seulement_ aux yeux de Naruto.

- Pour ma défense, répondit-il, je pensais à un bon coup dans les ragnagna.

Sasuke hocha la tête.

- C'est pas ta faute, s'il est fou.

Naruto le remercia de sa compréhension.

Sasuke eut un rictus, en sortant la main de sous le banc avec une vitesse éclair pour attraper le jus de fruit qui était tombé à côté de son sac, sur le sol.

- Et puis, ta connerie a l'avantage de nous filer de la bouffe. Essaye d'attraper la bouteille sur la table, je l'entends rouler, continua Sasuke en pointant le haut du bureau.

Le blond nettoya son oreille, croyant avoir mal entendu.

- Euh... pourquoi ?

- C'est du jus premier prix, en plus au raisin. J'aime pas. Choppe la bouteille, expliqua Sasuke d'un ton indifférent. Je sens qu'on va rester là longtemps, autant faire des réserves.

Naruto hocha la tête, vivement, trouvant l'idée du brun très bonne. En plus, il aimait bien le jus de raisin. Il mit ses doigts sur le bord de la table pour hisser sa tête hors du bureau, mais déjà _on l'attendait à la sortie. _

Ino, le banc juste devant lui, à côté de Shikamaru, lui lança son tupperware qui détenait une salade de tomates en pleine tête.

- Naruto, je te déteste ! J'avais un rendez vous à 15 heures ! Merde !

Il eut le temps d'agripper la bouteille d'evian au-dessus de la table, avant de se prendre une nouvelle boulette de pain. Naruto revint alors sous la table, avec une bouteille d'evian, une salade de tomate... et du pain.

- Tiens, pour toi, grommela le blond, en se frottant le haut du crâne.

C'est qu'elle frappait fort.

Sasuke eut un léger sourire en voyant la salade de tomate, il tendit le jus de raisin d'une main pour prendre la bouteille de l'autre. Naruto secoua la tête pour se débarrasser des miettes de pain dans ses cheveux.

- Laisse, fit Sasuke en posant la bouteille et le tupperware à ses pieds.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Naruto pour récupérer les boulettes que son ami ne pouvait pas voir. Ils étaient tellement serrés sous le bureau que le haut de sa main toucha le plafond de la table à chaque fois qu'il bougeait les doigts pour retirer les boulettes.

Le blond lui donna un petit sourire, reconnaissant.

- Merci Sas-

- Merde ! Il y a pas assez de pain, tu crois que tu peux en avoir plus ? Demanda Sasuke avec un rictus, sournois, en montrant la paume de sa main, où il avait récolté le pain dans les cheveux de Naruto.

Il laissa tomber les boulettes par terre, un peu plus loin, avant d'ouvrir le tupperware.

- _Putain_, elle a oublié la fourchette, comment je vais manger la salade ? Continua-t-il, vraiment sérieux.

Un ange passa.

Naruto lui lança un regard noir, en remettant le bandeau qui maintenant ses cheveux en place.

-Ah va donc te faire foutre !

Shikamaru se mit à nouveau à frapper la table sous laquelle se trouvait Sasuke et Naruto, comme un fou furieux. Ino l'y aida, encouragée par tous les élèves de la classe.

Suigetsu reprit des couleurs et osa enfin sortir de sous le corps de Juugo. Il poussa son ami, et se releva, furieux, en pointant le doigt vers la table de Naruto, avant de tracer une ligne invisible sous son propre cou, mimant le signe : _t'es mort. Tellement mort._

- Mais t'es pas bien toi ? Putain de blondinet ! Tu seras tellement mort quand j'en aurais fini avec toi que-

Soudain, tout le monde se tut, Sai qui n'avait ni dit mot, ni bougé, pendant le lynchage de Naruto, se mit enfin à réagir. Les planches craquèrent sous son pas lent et lourd, alors qu'il s'avançait vers la table de Suigetsu. Puis lentement, il releva le bras, avec une lenteur si exagérée, qu'elle en devenait diabolique.

Sai ne connaissait pas particulièrement les émotions. C'était plus leurs manifestions physiques qui étaient dans ses connaissances, imbibées au fer rouge :

_La douleur, l'agonie, les lentes et brûlantes plaies._

_La moiteur de la peau et la chaleur du visage lors des humiliations. _

_Enfin, le tremblement des membres, voire même la sécrétion du liquide lacrymal qui peuvent suivre une colère intense._

_Mais autre chose _?

Sai ne savait pas.

Personne n'avait jamais été là pour lui expliquer ce que c'était que la joie, ce que c'était que l'amour. Alors pour lui, tout ce qui lui faisait du bien, que ce soit mauvais ou bien aux yeux de la morale, était un sentiment positif.

Même si c'était jouir du malheur d'autrui.

Personne ne pouvait s'imaginer à quel point, il prenait un malin plaisir à voir la respiration de Suigetsu se ralentir alors qu'il levait l'arme juste devant son bureau et à quelques centimètres de son front.

- _Tu entends ta respiration _? Demanda Sai, d'un ton monotone. - Il ne pouvait même pas manifester sa joie, ce qui fit penser à tout le monde que ce type était bien un _sociopathe-_ Elle ralentit, ta gorge devient sèche. Tu as de plus en plus conscience des battements de ton cœur qui pompe le sang, continua-t-il, en penchant la tête. _ C'est ce que j'ai ressenti, à chacun de tes coups._ Mais pas pour la même raison, toi c'est la nervosité et la peur. Moi ? _C'était la douleur_.

L'oeil de Sai tiqua légèrement, en voyant le visage laid de Suigetsu se tordre sous la lâcheté et la peur. Son air perdit de son arrogance alors que ses yeux ne quittèrent pas le bout de l'arme mais surtout l'embout d'où sortirait peut-être, ou peut-être pas, _une balle_. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et de la sueur coulait le long des ses tempes, son visage était à nouveau passé au blanc.

Sai pencha la tête, avait-il eu ce genre de réaction ? Il n'espérait pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Grommela Naruto, sous la table, en tentant d'allonger ses jambes entre l'espace qui séparait le devant du bureau et le corps de Sasuke.

Ino et Shikamaru avaient arrêté depuis longtemps de cogner la table. Maintenant, il y avait un silence de mort, seulement coupé par les paroles de Sai.

- Il parle à qui, là ?

Sasuke donna une claque sur les jambes de Naruto pour qu'il les garde de son côté avant de prendre une gorgée d'eau.

- M'en fiche, tant qu'il nous oublie.

De l'eau gicla sur sa chemise grise, après que son meilleur ami lui eût donné un léger coup de pied dans le tibia. Mais dans le processus, le blond se cogna le genou contre le haut de la table, dont la hauteur n'avait pas été conçue pour servir de cabane à deux êtres humains. Ils grimacèrent tous les deux, Naruto de douleur, Sasuke parce que l'eau avait été particulièrement froide et était tombée sur sa chemise, directement au niveau de son ventre.

- Fais gaffe Naruto, c'est pas un hammam, grommela Sasuke en donnant des coups de brosse du dos de sa main à sa chemise mouillée.

Le blond grinça des dents, se retenant de lui donner un autre coup de pied.

- Mais tu t'en fiches vraiment de Sai ! ? Merde espèce de- hmmpff... ba...

Sasuke venait de mettre sa main sur la bouche de Naruto, l'air paniqué.

- Parle moins fort ! Faut qu'il nous oublie, je te dis -Sasuke lui lança un regard irrité- Faut vraiment qu'on trouve un moyen de se tirer en douce.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour parler et dès que Sasuke sentit la langue de son ami, il retira immédiatement sa main comme si on lui avait craché dessus.

Le blond lui lança un regard outré, mais finit tout de même par dire, d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant :

- Kakashi finira bien par arriver. On est déjà à 25 minutes de retard là.

Mais ce n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Naruto et Sasuke échangèrent un long regard, sans dire un mot.

Tous les deux savaient, que ça commencerait véritablement à dégénérer quand Kakashi arriverait. Quand les actes de Sai seront exposés aux yeux des adultes et des autorités compétentes, le garçon se rendra compte de la merde dans laquelle il s'est foutu. _Et là, il deviendra vraiment un danger._

Le brun évita le tic qu'il avait quand il se concentrait, à savoir lever la tête vers le haut -ne fusionnons pas encore plus avec le bonbon dans sa chevelure, merci bien- pour trouver un moyen de sortir.

_Dieu était grand._

Naruto lui donna la solution, quand il se mit à éternuer. Par réflexe, Sasuke avait pincé le nez du blond pour minimiser le son.

L'Uchiwa eut un air dégoûté en regardant sa main pleine de...

- Mucus, gémit-il en retroussant le nez dans une mine dégoûtée.

- Fais pas ta diva, Sasuke. On a tout partagé, répondit Naruto, simplement, mais avec un léger rictus sournois.

_Ouais, mais il y a des choses qui devraient être personnelles,_ pensa Sasuke, en essuyant sa main sur le bas de la veste de Naruto, qui traînait sur le sol.

- Putain, il fait froid sous la table, grommela Naruto en tentant d'étendre assez ses bras pour se frotter les mains.

_Dieu était béni._

Sasuke remarqua le courant d'air qui arrivait par proportion sous le bureau. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être l'air que laissait passer le plancher en bois, ou encore, le minuscule espace entre la table et le sol. La quantité d'oxygène était bien trop importante, presque comme si une fenêtre était ouverte dans leur dos.

Sasuke se souvint enfin : _cette salle avait une particularité_.

La particularité d'être encore ancienne, très ancienne. Donc les conduits d'aérations n'avaient pas été changés et demeuraient dans le coin de la salle, dans le mur du fond, c'est-à-dire juste derrière leur banc. La grille faisait un mètre sur un mètre.

- Naruto, chuchota-t-il, avec enfin, un regard sérieux sur la face. La grille de cette salle mène où ?

Le blond répondit automatiquement :

- Hmm, celle de la salle de math à celle des sciences, celle de la bibliothèque au bureau du proviseur, et celle-ci... à un cagibi, pourquoi ?

Sasuke n'eut même pas l'air étonné par la précision des réponses de son ami. Il savait que ces grilles avaient servi à Naruto à répandre des boules puantes, ou encore tendre des pièges à un certain professeur, et même fuir...

- Elle est assez grande pour nous ?

Naruto hocha la tête.

- Si on y passe en rampant et qu'on s'écrase à la deuxième intersection au bout de vingts mètres, c'est passable.

Sasuke approuva à son tour. Puis, tout à coup, il donna une tape sur le genou de Naruto avec un grand sourire et lui indiqua du doigt le banc à côté d'eux mais surtout le mur derrière ce banc.

- Bon, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire !

Les yeux du blond s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes.

- On va pas se casser quand même ? En les laissant dans la merde ?

Sasuke hocha _carrément_ de la tête.

- On ? _Moi_. Comme tu as si bien dis : moi. Pas toi. Moi. _M-o-i._ Mais je suis sympa, tu décides si, _toi_, tu veux venir ou pas.

Sasuke avait un air parfaitement sérieux qui agrandissait le comique de la situation. Mais Naruto savait que Sasuke plaisantait : sur le point qu'il se tirerait sans lui, bien sûr. Connaissant son ami, il le traînerait le long de la grille s'il le fallait.

Le blond secoua la tête, franchement, ça marcherait jamais, _c'était un plan trop foireux_ !

C'est bien pour ça qu'il se mit à quatre pattes pour longer du bureau. Il longea une grande partie de la rangée sous le banc, et sortit légèrement la tête, pour voir si Sai regardait vers sa direction.

Non, il était trop occupé par Suigetsu.

Puis avec un rouler bouler, trop pas discret, il contourna le banc, pour s'y retrouver derrière, juste en face du mur et de la grille d'aération fixée dans le coin de droite.

Naruto émit un sifflement sonore.

- Ça va ? Murmura Sasuke, qui ne pouvait pas le voir, vu que le banc du bureau les séparait et que si lui était devant le banc, caché sous la table, Naruto était juste derrière, dans l'espace qui le séparait du mur.

Alors, il avait collé son oreille contre le bois pour entendre le blond se ramasser _lourdement_.

- Putain, je me suis ramassé sur le coude. Pas glorieux.

Sasuke eut cette fois un regard blasé.

- On a d'autres trucs à faire là, ouvre cette grille, merde.

Naruto se mit à nouveau à ramper à quatre pattes, vers la grille au coin du mur. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, les grilles avaient été sérieusement vissées après sa dernière farce qui incluait... _on ne voulait pas savoir quoi._

Il s'assit devant elle en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Puis, il referma ses doigts sur les barres de fer qui étaient séparées les unes des autres de huit centimètres, avant de prendre appuie, les pieds sur le mur, pour pouvoir tirer de toutes ses forces.

- Putain... Sasuke, t'as foutu ton gel de la _colle-qui-fixe_ la dessus ou quoi ? Marmonna-t-il, en serrant les dents.

Les muscles sous sa veste se tendirent, et ses doigts rougirent sous l'effort, alors que le métal s'enfonçait un peu plus dans sa peau, laissant des striures blanches.

Il avait de la chance de ne pas être à côté de lui, ou l'Uchiwa ne vous dit pas ce qui lui serait arrivé.

Naruto avança un peu plus ses doigts entre les barres pour avoir une plus grande prise dessus. Puis, inspira un coup, avant de tirer à nouveau.

- T'y arrives ? Murmura le brun, trouvant le temps long et sa _vie courte._

- Ouais, c'est pour ça que je gémis comme un bœuf devant cette grille.

- Tu la tires du con ?

- Nan, je la lustre avec de l'ajax pourquoi ? Répondit Naruto, très intelligemment, quelle genre de question conne était-ce ?

Sasuke roula des yeux, devant le ton sarcastique du blond qui osait le prendre _lui_ pour un con.

- Tu te dis pas que ça irait mieux si tu dévissais ?

Le blond manqua vraiment de sauter à nouveau sur le banc pour cogner Sasuke. Faudrait pas non plus le prendre pour un gros abruti. Il avait de l'expérience, _lui, _avec ces grilles.

- Très bien, passe moi le tournevis dans ton manuel de japonnais.

- …

Un ange passa.

Naruto secoua la tête, se remit à faire sa besogne sans trop y croire, et grommela en levant les yeux vers le plafond.

- Dieu, au moins un couteau, allez ! C'est pas trop demandé, quand même, si ?

Un couteau suisse rouge apparut devant son champ de vision, à quelques centimètres de ses yeux. Naruto relâcha sa poigne sur la grille, hébété, pour prendre le couteau en l'air devant sa tête. Il joignit les mains, l'arme entrelacée dans ses doigts, les yeux fermés, dans la pose d'un priant.

- _Dieu, un ticket gagnant pour le loto ? _

- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes, crétin ? Demanda Sasuke, qui ne comprenait rien aux balbutiements de son ami.

Cette fois, rien ne se matérialisa devant ses yeux.

Naruto haussa des épaules, au moins il avait essayé, ça coûtait rien.

- En tout cas, merci Dieu.

- De rien, répondit une voix profonde, dont la source venait de juste au-dessus de la tête de Naruto.

- _Aaaaaaaah !_ Une main s'abattit sur sa bouche avant que son hurlement ne puisse atteindre le stade de hurlement _de pédale_.

Un homme à capuche était assis sur le banc devant lui, la place à côté de la sienne, habituellement vide. De grosses lunettes noires cachaient son visage, et au lieu de porter l'uniforme, il était vêtu d'un manteau gris, qui couvrait son col ainsi qu'une partie de son visage jusqu'à sa bouche, ce qui lui donnait une voix étouffée... ou une voix d'outre tombe, _qu'aurait pu avoir Dieu. _

Il était penché par-dessus le banc et devait observer la tentative de Naruto, depuis le début.

Le garçon, toujours une main sur la bouche de Naruto, mit un doigt devant ses lèvres, en soufflant, pour mimer le silence.

Le blond frappa son bras au loin pour mettre une main sur son cœur qui battait à tout allure. Bordel, il avait jamais eu une telle frousse de toute sa vie. Pas même quand Sasuke lui avait montré la taille de son mini-

- Naruto, ça va ? Demanda le brun inquiet, en ayant reconnu le début de hurlement de pédale à mi-stade, heureusement que le son avait été étouffé avant que personne d'autre ne puisse l'entendre.

- Mais t'es qui toi ? Tu sors d'où ? Siffla le blond, en glissant sur ses fesses pour se reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos atteigne le mur. Il avait pas confiance en ce type sortit tout droit d'un film de mafieux.

L'homme baissa le visage, et grâce à l'effet des néons, d'étranges ombres sortaient de sous ses lunettes pour s'étaler sur ses joues. Les bras ballant, qui pendaient au bord du banc, s'étaient soudainement crispés, ses poings se serrèrent lentement.

_Oups_, Naruto avait dû le vexer.

- Je suis à côté de toi depuis le début de l'année scolaire, répondit la voix d'outre-tombe, mais Naruto put entendre le tintement irrité derrière.

_Encore plus flippant. C'était pas rassurant de savoir qu'il était là tout ce temps et que je l'ai pas capté._

- Bordel, Naruto, y se passe quoi ? Demanda Sasuke, impatient.

- Dis, Sasuke, tu connais un type à lunettes avec un air de mafioso assis à côté de nous depuis le début de l'année et avec une voix d'outre-tombe ? Siffla Naruto, un air particulièrement abruti sur sa face, en collant presque ses lèvres contre le banc pour que Sasuke l'entende bien.

Le mafioso sur son banc le toisa, les lèvres pincées.

- Y a personne à côté de nous, tu rêves là, grogna Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils, irrité. C'était vraiment le moment pour poser des questions connes ?

Le garçon aux lunettes glauques se rassit poliment sur son banc, le dos bien droit, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

_La vexation avait atteint le seuil de l'innommable_.

Naruto eut un rire gêné en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, il devait arrêter de se coucher à des heures pas possibles la nuit, ça lui réussissait pas. Bref, au moins, il avait ce couteau

- Ecoute... c'est une blague, hihi ? Je suis vraiment désolé... j'ai eu une enfance de merde, _tu sais _?

La voix de Suigetsu avait été tellement déformée par les tremblements que le blond ne faillit pas le reconnaître, mais une telle peur dans la voix, si palpable, le rendait malade.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et lâcha le couteau à côté de lui, avant de se mettre accroupit pour sortir légèrement la tête du banc et voir ce qui se passait. Sai avait l'arme directement pointé sur le front du garçon...

Suigetsu, ce bâtard sans cœur, cruel, sournois était si blanc, si pâle. Il tremblait tellement, qu'il ne pouvait qu'inspirer de la pitié à Naruto.

Il se mit à nouveau à ramper vers la droite et abandonna la grille, il ne pouvait pas se tirer sans rien faire.

Naruto était devant l'escalier qui coupait la rangée en deux, il allait se lever pour le descendre afin de rejoindre Sai et qui _vivra verra. _Mais Sasuke avait sorti le bras du banc pour l'attraper brutalement par le poignet afin de le ramener dans leur QG provisoire.

Naruto surpris par la force, s'était littéralement cogné le genou contre une marche et avait retint un sifflement. Puis, il s'était facilement cogné l'épaule et la tête contre le banc quand Sasuke le tira en dessous.

Mais apparemment son ami en avait rien à foutre de le blesser. Sa prise était si forte que Naruto avait honte de dire qu'il garderait des traces. Il baissa les yeux vers la main pâle de Sasuke qui entourait son poignet, elle était aussi légèrement humide.

Naruto releva alors la tête vers l'Uchiwa, maudissant la neutralité dans les yeux de Sasuke, son ami avait une telle capacité à ne rien montrer, il était presque jaloux.

La main de Sasuke était moite, il le sentait. C'était un signe que le brun était moins détendu que ce qu'il avait montré jusqu'à présent.

- Naruto, ne sors pas, siffla-t-il, en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, s'en fichant que le chewing-gum se répandait alors dans sa chevelure.

Le regard du blond s'adoucit.

- Je peux pas rester là sans rien... tu le sais.

Sasuke allait ouvrir la bouche, prêt à répéter son avertissement avec plus d'autorité quand Naruto s'empressa de rajouter :

- Puis, pourquoi je t'obéirais ? J'ai pas oublié ta trahison, traître à la carapace ! Fit Naruto avec un pauvre sourire.

Un ange passa.

L'Uchiwa lâcha le poignet de son ami pour, au contraire, gifler sa main, grommelant un :

- Casse toi, va mourir.

Le blond hocha la tête, et tendit une jambe hors du bureau, quand Sasuke lui barra la route avec sa propre jambe qu'il tendit devant son ami.

- Non, Naruto. Je suis sérieux, fais pas encore le con.

Sasuke avait sorti légèrement la tête de côté, pour pouvoir tendre sa jambe. La lumière des néons du plafond illuminèrent alors le côté gauche de son visage. L'Uzumaki pinça les lèvres devant l'air grave de son meilleur ami Sasuke avait rarement un air sérieux, d'habitude, c'était un _je-m-en-fiche-de-tout-sauf-de-moi. _

- Il me fera rien, murmura Naruto, en poussa sa jambe gentiment.

Sasuke eut l'air sceptique, le flingue c'était de la décoration peut-être ?

Mais le blond semblait si confiant, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et sur son expression jouait un petit sourire. Son regard était fixe, il avait une telle certitude en Sai.

L'Uchiwa ramena sa jambe contre lui puis passa un bras autour d'elle pour la garder repliée, le plus près possible de son torse pour que Naruto puisse passer. Le blond se sentit mal, en captant une dernière fois le regard de Sasuke qui était passé du souci à la colère.

- Naruto, s'il te touche, je...

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Avec son bandeau, ça lui donnait vraiment l'air d'un guerrier décidé à partir en guerre.

- J'ai pas besoin de toi pour me défendre, grogna-il, une dernière fois, en sortant.

Sasuke qui ne voulait pas encore amorcer une énième fois cette conversation sous un bureau, dans une telle situation qui plus est, se contenta d'un reniflement méprisant.

L'adolescent se leva lentement hors de sa cachette, s'étonnant de ne pas se prendre de projectile.

Rien de plus normal, tout le monde observait Sai, son arme sur le front de Suigetsu avec une curiosité malsaine. Leur regard, à tous, était fixé sur le conflit entre les deux garçons.

Naruto serrait les dents, ça y est là, ça les fascinait. Maintenant, ils sont à l'écoute! Fallait-il que Sai aille si loin pour qu'on fasse enfin attention à lui ?

- Naruto n'est responsable de rien ! S'exclama Sai en gardant l'arme pointée sur le front de Suigetsu. Vous, vous l'êtes, c_hacun d'entre vous_ ! Que ce soit, ceux qui m'ont battus. Oui, je le dis enfin ! Finalement, la voix de Sai monta en crescendo à la surprise de tous, peut-être n'était-il pas fait de glace.

Il recula de deux pas, l'arme quittant le front du garçon aux cheveux bleus à son plus grand soulagement. Sai recula encore, jusqu'au centre de la salle, devant le bureau d'un professeur qui aurait dû choisir un autre jour pour être en retard.

- _Battu _! Vous comprenez ? ! Hurla-t-il, en étendant ses bras, comme pour prendre le plus de place possible alors que son torse se bomba. - Ironiquement, l'homme à l'arme se mettait en position de cible, nota Shikamaru- _Humilié ! Battu ! Humilié ! Battu _! Tête de turc ! Punching-ball ! C'était les noms dont j'étais pourvus! Ou au mieux ! Je ne m'appelais _Rien _! _Personne _!

- De quoi tu te plains ? Toi au moins on t'a donné un nom !

Seul Naruto remarqua la voix d'outre-tombe, personne d'autre ne la nota, mais le blond rejeta cette autre hallucination ou cette manifestation métaphysique de Dieu, ça dépendait de votre religion.

C'est après qu'on l'eût ignoré une énième fois, que Shino oublia définitivement le monde autour de lui. _Ils ont qu'à tous crever, je m'en fiche. Moi j'aurais accepté Chantal !_

Kiba se sentit rougir de honte, tandis que le regard de tous bifurqua vers lui. On allait lui reprocher cette erreur longtemps ?

Naruto s'avança lentement vers l'escalier, Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de l'agripper au talon une seconde fois. Il descendit, les poings serrés devant ce spectacle.

_La nausée, c'est ce qu'il ressentait._

La nausée devant la douleur de Sai. La nausée de voir jusqu'où il fallait aller pour se faire entendre. La nausée de ceux qui malgré cette situation... s'en fichaient encore. La nausée devant leur seul but maintenant : _se tirer d'ici_.

Naruto descendit l'escalier vers l'estrade mais personne ne le remarqua, sauf Shikamaru qui secouait la tête négativement vers sa direction. Il pouvait lire sur ses lèvres :

_- Fais pas ton imbécile._

Naruto eut un sourire triste.

Sai tendit à nouveau le bras devant lui, celui dont la main détenait l'arme, en direction de Suigetsu.

- Maintenant, _vous allez payer_, c'est tout.

- Sai !

Sai cligna des yeux.

Shikamaru remarqua immédiatement que son expression faciale reprit une certaine maîtrise, alors que Naruto s'avançait vers lui.

Sasuke entendit la voix de son ami, et s'employa à maudire sa débilité jusqu'à l'homme de cro-magnon.

- Oui, Naruto ?

Le bas de la longue veste du blond se secoua légèrement derrière ses pas, donnant un effet de cape qui le faisait vraiment ressembler à un super héros qui allait sauver ces dames. Seulement, Naruto savait que dans cette histoire là,_ il n'y aurait aucun héros_.

Il descendit finalement la dernière marche, et Suigetsu profita du fait que l'attention de Sai était maintenant sur Naruto pour se cacher à nouveau derrière Juugo, qui à la plus grande surprise de tous, le protégea.

Dire qu'on pensait que la loyauté n'existait pas entre voyou.

- _Ça_, fit-il en s'avançant encore.

Le plancher grinça de la même manière quand Naruto s'avança jusqu'à Sai, le regard fixé sur l'arme, _sans peur._ Sa veste continua de virevolter derrière lui, indiquant que son pas était toujours aussi leste et rapide.

_Naruto n'avait pas peur. _

- C'est pas un jouet, Sai. Ça peut être dangereux, continua-t-il d'un air badin.

Sai fronça les sourcils, mais ne se risqua pas à pointer son arme sur le blond. Il se contenta juste de reculer d'un pas, pour pouvoir être au moins à deux mètres de distance de Naruto.

- Ne t'approche pas plus loin. Je te préviens, Naruto. Toi, mieux que tout autre, doit pouvoir me comprendre.

Le blond hocha la tête, lentement.

Suigetsu lâcha un couinement expressément sonore. Ça y est, sa dernière heure allait sonner. Juugo sentit les tremblements de son ami, derrière lui. Un peu plus et au vue de la pâleur de son visage, il allait s'évanouir. Le jeune homme lui serra le poignet très fortement pour lui faire prendre conscience d'autre chose.

- Il va causer ma mort, le blondinet, balbutia Suigestu.

Juugo secoua la tête d'un mouvement presque imperceptible.

- Non, je crois pas.

Sai eut un rictus, sachant que Naruto pourrait le comprendre. Le fait que ses actions avaient grâce aux yeux de Naruto, ne les rendaient que plus légitimes pour lui. Il pointa à nouveau son arme sur Suigetsu.

- Tu peux fai-

Sai resta bouche bée, Naruto s'était mis devant lui, entre l'arme et Suigetsu, les bras tendus, perpendiculaire à son corps, comme pour lui dire : _c'est moi ta cible_.

Maintenant, le garçon aux cheveux bleus était certain, il était entré dans une autre dimension.

- _Que fais-tu_ ? Trouva-t-il, la force de dire après un long silence.

La moitié des élèves resta bouche bée par le courage de Naruto, l'autre choquée par un tel niveau de connerie -_Suigetsu lui-même faisait parti des derniers_-.

Naruto pinça les lèvres avant de dire d'un ton enjoué :

- Allez, baisse ton arme. La veste avec les mouvements de cape et les bras étendus entre une arme et un pauvre type... j'ai pas l'air d'être sorti d'un manga kitch ? Fit Naruto avec un air qui se voulait léger, et tout le monde crut, qu'effectivement, Naruto était complètement inconscient du danger, _déjà qu'il en était le responsable..._

Personne, pas même Sasuke, ne savait que sous ses jeans amples, ses jambes tremblaient. Personne ne faisait attention à la moiteur de ses mains, ou à la fragilité de son sourire. Naruto était réellement terrifié, mais _pas pour sa vie_. Non._ Pour Sai._.. jusqu'où allait-il aller ? Pourrait-il s'arrêter avant l'irréversible ?

Sai resta quelques secondes silencieux, aussi immobile qu'une statue. Ça aurait pu être sa seule occasion de lui prendre son arme, mais Naruto aussi courageux qu'il était, ne voulait pas essayer. Il profita de la confusion de Sai pour se détourner légèrement vers la flaque que devenait Suigetsu.

- T'étais obligé d'être né bâtard, hein ? J'espère au moins que t'as appris la leçon.

Malgré sa frayeur, car sa peur était telle qu'on ne pouvait l'appeler autrement, Suigetsu trouva la force de marmonner :

- Je t'ai rien demandé ! C'est pas ma faute si t'es un abruti, c'est pas moi qui aurait levé mes miches pour tes noix !

Naruto qui était quand même parfois rancunier, s'amusa avec les nerfs du pauvre garçon qui devaient être à vifs. Il haussa les épaules avant de ramener à nouveau ses bras, lâches, le long de son corps, arrêtant ainsi de couvrir Suigetsu.

- Très bien, je vois pas pourquoi je risquerais de me les faire trouer pour un type qui le mérite amplement et qui, en plus, est un gros ingrat.

Juugo lança un regard mauvais à Naruto alors qu'il maintenait le poignet de Suigetsu pour vérifier son pouls, car le garçon était maintenant si blanc qu'il pourrait s'évanouir à tout moment. Les yeux dilatés à la pensée de... _mourir_, il fit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire un jour et surtout pas envers Naruto Uzumaki.

Il se leva, tremblotant de tous ses membres, à tel point qu'il dut poser sa main face contre le bureau pour se tenir debout tandis que de l'autre, il agrippa le col de Naruto dans le dos.

- Je t'en prie, me laisse pas. Je sais que j'ai été un connard avec toi, et je le regrette pas -Naruto eut un regard blasé- mais je t'en prie... je veux pas m- mou...

Suigetsu n'arrivait pas à le dire. Naruto comprenait parfaitement son incapacité, ils étaient tous si jeunes, cette situation, ils n'arrivaient pas à la prendre au sérieux.

L'idée que l'un d'eux puisse aller aussi loin... ça leur était inconcevable. Suigetsu lui-même ne devrait pas trembler autant, s'il avait pensé que Sai était incapable de le tuer. Pourtant cette peur était proportionnelle à toute la douleur qu'il avait infligé à Sai. Suigetsu savait mieux que personne jusqu'où Sai pouvait aller pour se venger : _le meurtre_.

- Puis c'est _ta_ faute ! S'exclama Karin.

Soudain, Naruto se tourna vers la fille avec une vitesse fulgurante, qui recula jusqu'à se coller contre dossier tant elle avait été surprise par la rapidité et la brutalité du mouvement.

Le regard de Naruto, d'habitude animé par la vie ou la joie était chaud, oui, mais sous la colère. Ses dents s'entrechoquèrent alors même qu'il ouvrit la bouche et cracha sur Karin :

- Tu sais quoi ? Vous méritez franchement ce qui vous arrive ! Fit Naruto avec un ton haché, chacune de ses paroles étaient des lames qui s'enfonçaient dans la conscience de chacun pour la briser avec la culpabilité.

- _Ma faute ?_ Je t'ai obligé à piétiner Sai ? ! C'est moi qui conduisait ton poing dans sa figure ? ! Continua-t-il à l'adresse de Suigetsu.

Sous la colère, Naruto s'éloigna du banc, ne servant ainsi plus de protection à Suigetsu. Il foudroya du regard chaque banc, et presque chaque personne dans la salle. Les couteaux qu'il enfonçait étaient destinés à chacun :

- _Vous tous_ ! C'est moi, qui vous aie mis un bandage sur la bouche, qui vous empêchait de parler ! C'est moi qui aie mis des oeillières sur vos yeux qui vous empêchait de voir le harcèlement dont Sai était victime ! C'est moi qui aie fait de vous des égoïstes ? ! Trop occupés par vous-mêmes pour vous intéresser à un camarade qui souffre ? ! _Vous êtes tous responsables, alors arrêtez de chercher le coupable_ ! Regardez vous juste dans une glace, vous l'aurez ! On aurait tous pu agir, tous !

Les mots de Naruto détenaient tant de vie, de certitude et de foi, qu'on ne pouvait même penser à nier ces affirmations. Pourtant, Naruto n'était pas un orateur de talent, non. Si ses paroles avaient tant d'impact c'est parce qu'il savait de quoi il parlait.

Sasuke serra les dents pour deux raisons : Naruto ne parlait pas seulement de Sai, l_a souffrance était toujours là_. Et surtout, si Naruto apprenait ce qu'_il_ avait fait... _il le perdrait_.

Naruto toussota légèrement pour calmer sa voix qui s'était échauffée, il se massa la gorge avant de regarder à nouveau ses camarades pour savoir si ses paroles avaient eu un impact. La fin de cette situation, dans le bon ou le mauvais, ne dépendait que d'eux.

Si certains baissèrent la tête dans la honte ou la hochèrent à ses paroles comme Shikamaru et Choji, d'autres_ le huèrent de se la ferme_r.

Naruto sentit la colère lui brûler les yeux comment ne pas prendre au moins pitié devant tant de douleur ? Pensa-t-il, en regardant Sai qui n'avait pas réagi.

Bien sûr, il ne voyait qu'un fou qui les retenait prisonnier, pas un homme dans la souffrance.

Et comme Naruto fut le premier à apprendre à Sai l'amitié, il serait le premier à lui apprendre le pardon.

- Sai,_ je suis désolé_. Sincèrement désolé pour tout ce qu'on a fait. Il n'est pas trop tard pour faire marche arrière, lui dit le blond, avec un regard confiant, faisant tout pour ne pas montrer les sentiments négatifs qui l'assaillaient.

Naruto espérait que si au moins, une personne, c'est-à-dire _lui_, reconnaissait sa souffrance, peut-être que ça pourrait détendre la situation.

Mais Sai ne dit rien, son expression ne bougea pas d'un iota. Cependant, le bras qui maintenait l'arme se tendit à nouveau dans la direction de Suigetsu.

- Tu l'as défendu, _tu n'es pas de mon côté_, fit Sai, sans émotion.

Shikamaru jura dans sa barbe, réellement inquiet pour Naruto. Pour l'instant, le blond avait une sorte d'immunité diplomatique, car il avait grâce aux yeux de Sai, de Sai qui pensait qu'il pouvait trouver un allié en lui. Mais quand le garçon se rendrait compte que ses actions n'étaient pas approuvées par Naruto... qu'allait-il faire ?

Putain, Naruto allait rendre la situation pire encore! Combien de temps faudrait-il pour que Sai pense qu'il est en fait s_eul contre le monde_ ? Combien de temps avant qu'il ne voie en Naruto... _un ennemi ?_

La seule chose qui maîtrisait Sai était l'Uzumaki, mais si sous la douleur et la surprise de voir que Naruto le défiait... _il perdait la corde qui le tenai_t ?

Naruto secoua la tête avec véhémence, l'air mécontent :

- Mais t'as rien écouté à mon speech, merde ? ! En plus, je l'ai improvisé sur le moment ! Remarquez la performance !

Tous ceux qui avaient baissé la tête dans la honte sous les paroles de Naruto la relevèrent, dégoûtés, forcément, c'était Naruto.

- Toi aussi tu te moques de moi ? Demanda Sai.

Le blond remarqua enfin le tic que Sai avait à l'oeil droit à chaque fois qu'il était en colère. Le garçon inspira un bon coup, puis grogna :

- Je t'ai déjà menti une fois, merde ? Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé, et je le pense. Je suis désolé pour tous les coups qu'on t'a donnés et qui t'ont menés à cette extrémité.

Le visage de Sai parut moins crispé, alors qu'il hocha la tête. Soudain, Naruto vit Sai retirer le cran de sûreté sans crier garde, une expression sereine sur le visage. Le bras toujours tendu vers Suigetsu, il avança pour être à côté de Naruto, de profil, leurs épaules se touchaient. Malgré les paroles de Naruto, Sai voulait éviter que le blond ne se mette encore entre lui et sa cible.

- Désolé, hein ? Naruto, tu crois que le pardon peut tout arranger ?

Le blond était figé, pour la première fois, il prit pleinement conscience dans quel chemin Sai marchait : _celui de la mort_. Quelque chose dans son visage, dans l'impression qu'il dégageait, criait le meurtre et Naruto était juste figé, paralysé par l'arme chargée.

Il déglutit et jeta un coup d'oeil hésitant à Sai.

- Oui. Je le crois.

Sai eut un rictus qui donna des frissons à Naruto, ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté Suigetsu.

- Je le pense aussi.

Naruto ne souffla pas de soulagement, si Sai disait vrai, pourquoi les menacer encore de son arme ?

- Suigetsu. Dis que tu es désolé.

La peur ne lui donna aucun mal à ravaler sa fierté qui était inexistante maintenant.

- Je s... suis désolé... »

Et Naruto devint sourd pendant quelques secondes.

La balle siffla à côté de son oreille, laissant un tintement qui devenait le seul bruit qu'il pouvait entendre, même le cri de Suigetsu avait été insonorisé, comme ceux de tous ses camarades, même la menace de mort de Sasuke, qui avait partiellement sorti la tête de la table, lui était incompréhensible: _Sai avait tiré._

* * *

_**Intoxicated eyes, no longer live that life  
You should have learned by now, I'll burn this whole world down.  
**_

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !

Si vous avez aimé, merci de vous manifester, rien qu'un 'j'ai aimé ou non... ferait très plaisir (sauf le non en fait xd)_**  
**_

_**Pas si éternellement vôtre  
**_

_**Sirpics  
**_


	3. Interlude 1

**Disclaimer : Que Dieu te bénisse pas !**_**  
**_

**Note importante (Lisez !)** : Vous pensiez avoir la suite hein ? Bah nan (nan je me fous pas de vous xd et je suis pas un poil pas sympa) Mais en fait à partir de maintenant, chaque chapitre sera en fait une**_ alternance entre Intermède ou Interlude (_**hors chapitre, appelez ça comme vous voulez) qui relate des flash back ! puis à nouveau un chapitre qui raconte la suite de la prise d'otage et ainsi de suite ! Donc ce chapitre est un interlude (allez je tranche) puis la semaine prochaine vous aurez la suite !** L'interlude est pas optionnelle pour l'histoire, c'est important pour comprendre !**_  
_

Ensuite : les reviews ! Je vous aime ! xD Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, j'ai absolument voulu vous répondre cette fois ! Donc c'est **sur mon profil pour les anonymes !** Gayel, si je ne sais par quelle malédiction tu repasses, lis ma réponse à ta "review" histoire de pas l'avoir tapé pour des prunes !

Si vous voyez des fautes (dîtes moi lesquelles !)

Sur ce,

Enjoy !

* * *

_**Premier Intermède : Rencontre !**_

* * *

_**Milk it for all it's worth.  
Make sure you get there first. **_

* * *

C'est avec une grimace que Sai se força à avaler une bouchée d'un sandwich non identifié. En voyant l'état de ce lycée, il aurait dû se douter que la cantine serait dans un état tout aussi déplorable. Mais il avait espéré... quand ses espoirs s'étaient-ils déjà réalisés ?

Alors, pour ne pas avoir à subir ces gens qui bavardent, qui rient grossièrement, qui mangent comme des porcs ou qui parlent du dernier journal à scandale, et surtout pour ne pas voir la crasse du réfectoire, il avait décidé de manger en _plein air_. Plein air signifiant bien évidemment, dans l'espace aménagé à cet effet, c'est-à-dire la pelouse de part et d'autre de la porte d'entrée. Comme tous les bancs avaient été pris, il avait décidé de s'asseoir sous un arbre, dans l'ombre du tronc pour être à l'abri du soleil.

Sai oubliait parfois que sa peau était extrêmement sensible au soleil, n'ayant pas l'habitude de sortir. Il pouvait rosir très vite. La chaleur fit couler un léger filet de sueur partant de son front, passant par sa tempe avant de couler le long de sa joue pour disparaître dans son t-shirt noir.

Le vent ne soufflait pas , et l'atmosphère était tout sauf sèche mais humide, elle était lourde.

Il posa son sandwich sur son sac, couché à côté de lui, pour se frotter les mains et faire disparaître cette impression de moiteur.

_La chaleur..._

Il la haïssait aussi.

Soudain, son champ de vision se rétrécit sur une balle de foot qui vola droit vers lui.

Par réflexe, il ferma les yeux, tout en mettant ses mains devant lui dans une pose défensive. Il entendit un bruit sourd mais ne sentit aucune douleur. Sai resta dans cette posture encore quelques secondes, pour être sûr que le ballon avait bien atterri. Puis, il rouvrit les yeux, et quand il ne vit rien sur ses jambes, le garçon tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, cherchant le projectile du regard. Sai remarqua alors sur sa gauche le ballon, mais surtout, _ce qui avait amorti_ le ballon... son sac... sur lequel était son sandwich.

Déjà qu'il ne pouvait pas identifier ce qu'il y avait dedans quand sa nourriture avait bien la forme d'un sandwich, maintenant... comment allait-il l'appeler ? _Bouillie infâme_ ?

Sai leva la tête pour trouver qui était le coupable et reconnu un garçon aux cheveux bruns de sa classe, mais il ne connaissait pas son nom. Il le regarda fixement, attendant des excuses, mais le garçon, sans rien dire, lui fit juste signe de lui renvoyer le ballon.

_Connard_.

Sai lui donna un sourire particulièrement crispé, en agrippant le ballon du bout des doigts, avant de le pousser discrètement contre le sandwich, espérant que la mixture jaune et le poulet écrasé se collent bien au caoutchouc. Puis, il le lui lança avec un sourire trop grand pour être vrai.

Le garçon lui fit un signe de la main pour le remercier, quand tout à coup, son expression s'arrêta net et son regard dériva vers ses mains qui tenaient le ballon. Subitement, il le lâcha dans un hoquet dégoûté en secouant ses mains pour se débarrasser du mélange mixture jaune, poulet, gazon.

« - De rien ! S'exclama Sai, avant de baisser les yeux vers son sac qui était maintenant tout aussi dégueulasse que le réfectoire.

_Qu'est-ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus ?_

Il n'aurait jamais dû demander, parce qu'une deuxième fois cette journée... _quelque chose_ lui tomba dessus mais ne manqua pas sa cible cette fois.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Naaaaaan !

Le brusque cri le fit sursauter, un cri si aiguë que rien que la voix de harpie donnait à Sai des frissons dans le dos. Mais, ça, il ne put se le dire que bien après, à tête reposée. Après tout, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir entre le cri et la masse qui le frappa en_ pleine tête_, c'était le cas de le dire.

Sai vit noir pendant plusieurs minutes, _mais vraiment noir_. Sa tête s'était cognée contre le tronc dans un bruit qui résonnait toujours à ses oreilles tant il était fort. Ses poumons avaient subitement cessés de fonctionner, quelque chose avait appuyé sur son estomac si fort que sous le choc et la surprise de ce nouveau poids, son diaphragme n'avait pas pu se soulever pour compléter le travail de ses poumons.

Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il vit noir, mais parce que _la masse_ lui était tombé droit dans le visage et lui cachait toute vue. Après que sa tête eût heurtée le tronc, elle rebondit et son dos glissa le long de l'arbre pour finir complètement allongé sur le gazon.

Des poils entrèrent dans sa bouche et par réflexe, avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, Sai voulut en débarrasser sa langue. Il les chassa d'un coup de main, quand il entendit :

- Euh pas touche aux tiffs. _SVP_.

La voix était bien plus grave que le cri aiguë et c'était sans conteste une voix de garçon.

Sai ouvrit lentement les yeux, sa tête le frappa encore plus douloureusement quand le soleil rencontra son regard. Il les referma et dégagea son autre main qui était coincée entre son ventre et celui du garçon -puisque visiblement, l'obus non identifié était un garçon qui tombait des arbres- pour se masser la tempe droite.

- Il se trouve que vos _tiffs_, sont dans ma bouche. Et qui que vous soyez... veuillez vous relever, fit Sai, simplement.

- Oups ! Bien sûr ! J'espère vraiment que je t'ai pas fait mal ! Je suis désolé ! Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ou j'appelle ta mère ? Ou le SAMU ! Putain, si je t'ai fait une commotion cérébrale ma mère va me tuer... en plus on a triché l'assurance cette année ! Dis moi que t'as pas de commotion ! Si t-

- Taisez vous. Vous me donnez mal à la tête, physiquement.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, répéta _l'obus_ en prenant appuie sur ses mains de part et d'autre du torse de Sai pour se relever.

Quand Sai ne sentit plus le poids appuyé sur son torse, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir une pair d'yeux bleus en face des siens, qui appartenait au visage de Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, _vraiment juste au-dessus du sien._

- Ah, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, déclara Sai d'une façon neutre. Il se frotta à nouveau la tempe alors qu'il continua :

- Je n'ai pas rêvé, tu viens bien de tomber d'un arbre ?

Naruto lui donna un rire crispé.

- C'est ce que t'as vu ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de voir, répondit Sai, très intelligemment. Étrangement, pas gêné par le contact rapproché de Naruto, sûrement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas très bien penser en ce moment.

- Alors innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire, déclara Naruto, en faisant passer sa jambe gauche du même côté que la droite pour se relever.

Il se tint debout devant Sai, et bien entendu lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Sai ne se doutait pas que c'était le premier d'une longue liste.

Sai observa la main d'un air critique, si Naruto le vit, il ne dit rien et avança davantage sa main comme pour insister. Finalement, n'ayant rien contre ce blond qui était dans sa classe depuis plus d'un an, il la prit et se laissa hisser. Sai fut surpris du montant de force du garçon alors qu'il le tirait.

Mais tout à coup, alors que leurs deux mains étaient liées, il remarqua des marques violacées et bleues qui entouraient le poignet de Naruto. Son visage ne montra rien de sa découverte, mais Sai n'en était pas moins confus.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, répéta le blond, sans sourire cette fois mais avec une véritable moue désolée,

Il prit appuie sur la pointe de ses pieds, Sai étant plus grand, pour vérifier que sa tête n'avait rien.

Sai était sincèrement étonné, d'habitude, on lui passait dessus sans le voir. Alors que là, son état semblait vraiment être la première préoccupation de Naruto. C'est du moins ce qu'il pouvait voir dans les yeux bleus. Ces yeux... ils étaient purs, s_i purs et clairs._ Sai ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Mais il fallait dire qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi près de quelqu'un de toute sa vie.

- Je vois que dalle, mais je préférerai qu'on aille à l'infirmerie si tu veux bien ? J'ai pas envie de risquer de te casser un truc, _Sai_.

Sai cligna des yeux.

- Tu connais mon nom ?

Ce fut autour de Naruto de cligner des yeux.

- Bah ouais, t'es dans ma classe ! Je sais bien que t'es pas très _friendly_, fit Naruto en faisant l'accentuation anglaise sur le dernier mot, lui donnant un air snob. Mais t'es remarquable, assez facilement. _Tu me rappelles quelqu'un_, ajouta-t-il, finalement.

Sai ne comprit pas l'étrange sentiment qui montait chez lui, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que ça lui donnait envie de sourire comme Naruto. Alors qu'il allait répondre, Naruto secoua la tête pour le couper.

- Non, je t'ai sacrément cogné, on va à l'infirmerie !

Sai fut touché par ce souci mais secoua la tête dans la négation.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que c'est moi qui en ai le plus besoin.

Il désigna d'un coup de tête, le jean déchiré du garçon au niveau du genoux qui était imprégné de sang... _qui avait déjà séché_.

- Tu te l'ai fait en tombant de l'arbre ? Demanda Sai après coup, méfiant. Puis, excuse moi de la question étrange mais : _pourquoi étais-tu dans un arbre ? _

Le regard habituellement si expressif et vivant qu'il avait toujours vu chez Naruto devint vide quelques secondes.

Sai soupira, bien sûr, pourquoi ce type lui parlerait plus qu'il ne faudrait ? Ils n'étaient pas des amis..._ il n'aurait jamais d'am_i. C'est ce que la vie lui avait appris. _Occupe toi déjà de toi-même, t'as pas assez de temps pour t'occuper des autres._

- Je m'excuse, c'est pas mes affair-

- Non ! S'exclama Naruto, affolé à l'idée d'avoir vexé Sai. Vu que tu t'aies quand même pris mon bide dans les noix, tu peux demander.

Sai manqua de rougir devant le côté cru des paroles du blond.

- Je euh... jouais au chat et à la souris, avec... euh... _Sasuke _! Se mit soudain à hurler à_ nouveau _le blond tout en levant les deux mains en l'air pour attirer l'attention sur lui.

Sai remarqua immédiatement comment le regard fuyant de Naruto, il y a quelques secondes, paraissait comme pétiller alors qu'il huait Sasuke Uchiwa

D'ailleurs, Sai se retourna pour voir devant l'entrée du lycée, le type le plus populaire de sa classe : _Sasuke Uchiwa_.

La première chose qu'il avait remarqué en débarquant dans cette nouvelle classe l'an dernier, c'était l'amitié indéfectible qui rapprochait ces deux personnes aussi opposées. Que ce soit à cause de leurs caractères ou de leurs apparences physiques : l'un à côté de l'autre, ils détonnaient, ils _fascinaient_ et vous ne pouviez pas passer à côté d'eux sans regarder.

Justement, à l'inverse du regard ouvert et chaleureux de Naruto, -qui l'insupportait encore plus en fait- Sasuke Uchiwa avait un regard très froid, pas neutre, _froid_. On avait l'impression qu'il prenait tout le monde de haut. D'ailleurs, Sai ne l'avait jamais autant ressenti qu'aujourd'hui alors que Sasuke marchait sur le gazon pour les rejoindre, un sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule.

Sai ne nota qu'aujourd'hui à quel point, malgré la laideur de l'uniforme, Sasuke Uchiwa pouvait paraître élégant dedans. Il se distinguait des autres avec une classe que méprisait Sai tout autant. Il détestait les personnes populaires comme Sasuke, ou sociable comme Naruto.

_Jamais, il n'endosserait le même costume._

- Abruti, fit Sasuke comme pour saluer Naruto, mais son regard resta fixe sur Sai. _Eh toi, je te connais pas. _

Le visage de Sai s'assombrit considérablement. Évidemment, ça aurait été trop beau.

Naruto donna une grande tape dans le dos à Sasuke avant de passer son bras autour de son cou pour ramener son visage vers lui, collant ainsi leurs deux joues ensemble. Le blond eut un rire crispé :

- Je sais, il a beaucoup de blagues pas drôles !

- Je ne blague pas, répondit Sasuke d'un ton neutre, en continuant de regard Sai, pas le moins du monde gêné par la proximité de Naruto, mais en fait, _carrément à l'aise_.

Le blond lui lança un regard noir et s'éloigna de Sasuke comme pour mimer sa colère.

- Sai, je te présente Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Enchanté, fit Sai avec un sourire parfaitement faux.

Sasuke ne renvoya pas la pareil et resta muet. Naruto mit les mains sur les hanches, prêt à hurler devant une telle impolitesse, quand tout à coup, Sasuke tendit le bras et ouvrit la main pour Sai.

Ce dernier observa à nouveau la main pâle, et parfaitement propre d'un coup d'oeil critique avant de la prendre.

Sasuke, au contraire de Naruto, fronça les sourcils en remarquant ce regard.

Finalement, Sai prit sa main mais _subitement_, la main de Sasuke se referma sur lui. Il la serrait si fort que le but ne pouvait être que la douleur de Sai. Sai manqua de lâcher un hoquet de stupeur, et leva la tête pour regarder le visage du garçon, qui arborait un rictus froid sur les lèvres.

Naruto eut un grand sourire à l'adresse de Sasuke et repassa la main autour de son cou. Son regard dériva soudain sur le sol.

Sai baissa le regard pour voir ce qui avait attiré l'attention de Naruto : _sa bouillie de sandwich OGM_. Le blond leva les yeux vers le ciel puis lâcha une brusque exclamation de joie, comme s'il avait eu l'idée du siècle.

- Tu sais Sai, si t'as le temps vient manger avec nous à midi ! J'ai remarqué t'es toujours seul et c'est cool hein, rajouta Naruto immédiatement en secouant les mains de peur que sa remarque ne soit mal comprise. Ouais, j'aimerai aussi avoir le côté mystérieux à la 007, c'est un super plan pour attirer les fill-_ aïe Sasuke !_ Grommela le blond, d'un coup, en lançant un regard mauvais à son meilleur ami.

Sai remarqua que Sasuke avait un bout de peau de la main droite de Naruto entre les doigts, la pinçant.

- Faut pas te sentir vexé, Sasuke ! T'étais incluse dans les filles, ajouta ensuite Naruto, avec un rictus sournois.

Une réaction étrange se produisit chez Sai. Ses lèvres se mouvèrent seuls, quelque chose secouait son diaphragme d'haut en bas et un rire discret lui échappa, alors qu'il tentait d'arrêter la bizarrerie de ses lèvres.

Naruto eut soudain un grand sourire et lâcha Sasuke pour attraper Sai par le cou, qui fut encore plus choqué par cette familiarité. Le blond remarqua la soudaine raideur dans le corps de Sai, et le regard du garçon qui déjà, n'exprimait pas grand chose, devint complètement illisible. Il s'éloigna avec brusquerie, de peur d'avoir fait un truc qui fallait pas.

- Désolé, si je me suis emporté, j'aurais pas dû te sauter dessus comme ça. - Sasuke grogna légèrement- Je suis très extraverti je sais, ricana Naruto, les joues rouges, gêné.

Sai secoua la tête, signe que ce n'était pas grave. C'est juste que Naruto l'avait surpris.

- Bon, Naruto tu te ramènes ? Ça fait une heure que tes amis et moi te cherchons.

- Nos amis, corrigea Naruto, par réflexe, sans réel reproche dans la voix.

- Non, les tiens, répondit Sasuke en se retournant, faisant signe au blond qu'il allait s'en aller. T_u viens, ou quoi ?_

Sai remarqua que le ton ne laissait pas de doute : il s'agissait d'un ordre et non d'une question.

- Ouais, pars devant ! J'arrive ! S'exclama Naruto, avec un sourire.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil interrogatif. Sai pouvait deviner les paroles exécrables qui allaient sortir de sa bouche : _« tu veux perdre ton temps avec lui ? »_

Naruto ignora l'interrogation dans les yeux de Sasuke et attendit que celui-ci soit assez loin pour s'adresser à nouveau à Sai :

- Vraiment, viens manger avec nous si l'envie t'en prend ! Ça me ferait plaisir !

Sai ne doutait pas que cette proposition était une manière pour Naruto de s'excuser de l'avoir blessé, mais sa pitié et ses excuses, lui qui n'était pas habitué à en avoir, n'en voulait pas.

- Ecoute, Uzumaki,_ c'est sympathique_. Mais si c'est juste parce que tu te sens déso-

- Non ! S'exclama Naruto, les yeux grands ouverts. Lui qui éprouverait de la pitié, voire de la condescendance envers quelqu'un : _sûrement pas_. Mes scrupules ne vont pas aussi loin ! C'est juste que tu me plais bien ! J'aime bien les types dans ton genre et puis, franchement, respect pour Kiba.

- _Kiba _? Demanda Sai en haussant un sourcil, mais son ton était tout de suite moins agressif en croyant, sans aucune raison logique, à la sincérité de Naruto.

- Ouais, le type qui a écrasé ton sandwich ! La prochaine fois fous de la moutarde forte sur le ballon, il supporte pas l'odeur, ça le fait éternuer, morver, c'est dégueulasse, ricana Naruto, avec un sourire mauvais.

Sai cligna à nouveau des yeux, alors qu'il répondit instinctivement sans comprendre pourquoi :

- Je suppose que de ta place, tu as tout vu. Je ne suis pas innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire, hein ?

Naruto eut un grand sourire en lui donnant une petite tape sur le dos, ne voulant pas lui faire mal, encore plus.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Sai, mais cette fois, il était tout sauf factice. La complicité, le rire, l'amitié, Sai sans pouvoir donner à ses impressions des noms, les ressentait pour la première fois.

- T'as tout compris mon pote ! Enfin quelqu'un qui répond à mes vannes ! Naruto leva la tête vers le ciel et écarta les bras à la perpendiculaire du corps :

- Dieu ! T'as répondu à mes appels ?

Sai roula des yeux, mais le sourire resta sur son visage. Soudain, Naruto tourna légèrement la tête, sentant un regard qui lui brûlait le dos. Sai remarqua encore Sasuke Uchiwa devant l'entrée du lycée qui avait l'air passablement irrité.

- Bâtard pas patient, grommela Naruto.

Il s'apprêta à faire marche arrière, quand, ses yeux questionnèrent soudainement Sai du regard, alors qu'un air mortellement grave peignit ses traits.

- Dis moi Sai, _moi_ je dis que t'es mon ami. Et les amis, ça peut avoir des secrets entre eux.

_Déjà _? Naruto était très étrange, se dit Sai.

- Donc, si jamais tu avais entendu quelque chose, tu dirais rien, hein ?

Tout à coup, c'est la mine de Sai qui s'éclaircit dans la compréhension.

- Ah, tu veux dire le cri de banshee que t'as poussé en tombant.

Naruto devint rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, alors qu'il lâcha un rire, qui n'en était pas un.

- Ouais, c'est ça : _le cri à mi stade de pédale_... tu diras rien, hein ?

Sai pour la première fois eut le réel désir de taquiner quelqu'un, surtout quelqu'un comme Naruto, qui était si naïf. Il comprendrait plus tard, que ces infimes réactions naturelles, qu'on a tous les jours, étaient en fait_ la manifestation de l'amitié. _

- En échange ?

Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux, grommelant :

_- _y a pas à dire, bâtard comme Sasuke.

Mais le blond, ami avec Sasuke depuis qu'ils étaient en couche culotte, avait appris à être sournois à la dure.

- Je dirai pas à Kiba que t'as badigeonné son ballon de merde.

Sai hocha la tête, amusé. Naruto eut un petit ricanement alors qu'il tendit la main :

- Marché conclu ?

Sai ne prit pas la peine d'examiner le niveau d'hygiène de sa main cette fois. Il la serra en hochant la tête, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un air léger sur le visage.

- Oui, marché conclu.

Naruto fredonna dans la joie, approuvant la réaction de Sai, avant de se tourner dos à lui pour rejoindre Sasuke. Il lui faisait des grands gestes de salut, remarquables par toutes les personnes aux alentours.

- Oublie pas ! Demain ! Midi ! »

Sai se trouva étonné par sa propre réaction. Normalement,un tel comportement brutal, indiscret, qui attirait le regard tous : il aurait dû le dédaigner, mais à la place, il hocha positivement la tête.

Quelque chose avait déjà commencé à changer.

Mais cette bouffée d'air frais, cette impression de nouveauté fut nuancée par les yeux de Sasuke, qui avant d'entrer dans le lycée avec Naruto, le regardait comme on le regarde toujours :_ avec mépris._

* * *

_**When all is said and done,**_

* * *

« - Ah ! J'aime bien ce type, fredonna Naruto en marchant le long du couloir, les mains croisées derrière la tête dans une pose détendue.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

- Eh bien moi pas. Franchement, tu trouves quoi chez ce perdant d'assez intéressant pour carrément le sauter, hein ?! Demanda, Sasuke, sèchement.

Sa colère ne lui permettait pas d'amener le sujet subtilement. Oui, il avait tout vu... enfin pas la chute de l'arbre, juste Naruto allongé sur le perdant.

Le blond pencha la tête vers lui, perplexe, alors que son pas s'était ralenti.

- Le sauter ?

Sasuke leva les yeux vers le ciel. D'autres auraient dit que Naruto était un bon menteur, qu'il lui cachait des choses. Mais personne n'était comme Naruto, il ne pouvait pas mentir. C'est alors avec calme que Sasuke lui rappela :

- J'étais dehors depuis un quart d'heure, Naruto, _merde_. Je t'ai vu allongé sur lui, sous un putain de cocotier, réclama, le brun, en s'arrêtant d'un pas sec.

Les yeux de Naruto s'illuminèrent dans la compréhension :

- Non Sasuke c'est pas ce que tu crois !

Un ange passa...

Naruto toussa gêné tandis que Sasuke leva les yeux vers le ciel, sifflotant, l'air de rien.

- On oublie cette phrase de feuilleton kitch, please ?

- Dit-elle à son mari après l'avoir trompé, murmura Sasuke, toujours l'air de rien.

Naruto roula des yeux et s'apprêtait à hurler sur Sasuke, un tas d'insanité, quand il entendit des voix venir dans leur direction. Il soupira avant de marmonner :

- On peut discuter de ça plus tard, s'il te plaît ? On est pas seuls.

Sasuke fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

- Je m'en fous des autres. Complètement et t-

-Ah nan ! Une dispute à la fois ! S'insurgea Naruto, en claquant du pied contre le sol. On a dit qu'on ramènerait pas _cette_ dispute avant la semaine prochaine ! C'est écrit dans le calendrier ! Tu veux voir mon calendrier ? Continua le blond en plissant des yeux, les mains sur les hanches.

_Dire qu'ils n'avaient même pas encore un contrat de mariage._

Oui, Naruto et Sasuke étaient si dérangés qu'ils avaient même programmé leurs nombreuses disputes, pour les étaler sur tout le mois afin de ne pas en avoir tous les jours. Ainsi, il y avait des journées _réconciliations _(à la plus grande joie de Sasuke) qui s'alternaient avec des journées crêpages de serpillières et cul de canard.

- Très bien, revenons en au sujet. Le perdant, consentit Sasuke, en croisant les bras, alors qu'il haussait sourcil l'air, condescendant.

- Il a un nom, grommela Naruto. Et je ne veux ni parler ici, ni maintenant.

Le regard du blond bifurqua de gauche à droite, l'air nerveux.

Sasuke hocha la tête, d'un air trop calme qui inquiétait foutrement Naruto. Non, Sasuke n'avait pas l'habitude d'abandonner aussi vite.

- C'est ton droit. Qui ne dit mot consent. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais aller lui casser la gueule et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, fit Sasuke en amorçant un pas vers l'arrière mais Naruto attrapa son poignet et soupira :

- Très bien. Tu gagnes. Cagibi ?

- Cagibi, répondit Sasuke en hochant la tête.

Naruto fit un grand geste de moulinet avec le bras, s'inclinant légèrement, en s'exclamant bien haut :

- Après toi, _princesse _!

Sasuke lui lança un regard plus que suggestif, un regard qui voulait franchement tout dire, mais Naruto le stoppa en lui mettant la main sur la bouche.

- Non, je sais la _vanne facile_ qui va sortir de ta bouche, épargne ta salive, fit le blond avec un regard blasé, avant de passer un bras sous le coude de Sasuke pour le traîner vers le cagibi.

Il avait capté plusieurs regards intéressés vers leur direction, et Naruto n'était toujours pas prêt à se donner en spectacle à ce point là.

Naruto et Sasuke marchèrent discrètement dans le bâtiment des sciences jusqu'à atteindre le cagibi où reposait les produits de nettoyage du concierge.

L'inscription _accès interdit _était une folie d'après Sasuke. Franchement, depuis que Naruto était dans cette école, ils auraient dû bannir ces affiches. C'était comme une semaine de cannabis pour un drogué en manque. Dès qu'il y avait le mot interdit quelque part, comptez sur Naruto pour qu'il vous le change en_ hautement prohibé ! _.

C'est ainsi que le blond se retrouva, il ne voulait pas savoir comment, avec les clefs du concierge.

Naruto s'en servait parfois comme planque, comme _QG maléfique pour préparer un plan hautement machiavélique_ contre leur professeur Orochimaru, ou même pour faire une sieste.

Aujourd'hui, il allait servir à recevoir leur scène de ménage.

Naruto passa une main sous son t-shirt, orange flash (un autre sujet de dispute que Sasuke aborderait le mois prochain.), jusqu'à sortir une ficelle de sous son vêtement. Le brun haussa un sourcil, il n'avait pas souvenir que Naruto portait un collier... jusqu'à ce qu'il vit le _bijou_ du collier.

- La clef du cagibi ? Tu t'es foutu la clef du cagibi autour du cou comme si c'était un crucifix ? Demanda Sasuke, dont la voix était légèrement plus aiguë à cause de son étonnement.

Ça faisait longtemps que les frasques de Naruto ne l'avaient plus choquées.

Naruto, la main sur la poignée de la porte, pencha la tête sur le côté pour le regarder avec un air _mortellement_ sérieux.

- Tsunade t'a déjà foutu un coup de poing de la-mort-agonisante-qui-malheureusement-tue-pas-parce-qu'elle-est-agonisante ?

- Non.

- Orochimaru t'a déjà couru après,_ la langue sortie_ ?

- Non.

- Un écologiste t'aurait-il menacé d'une pancarte ?

Là c'était carrément trop bizarre pour que Sasuke réponde.

Naruto hocha la tête, déduisant apparemment que le silence de l'Uchiwa était le signe de sa soumission devant son raisonnement impossible à contrecarrer.

- Voilà. Tu apprendras alors que cette clé peut faire plus que Jésus n'a jamais fait.

_Abruti_, marmonna Sasuke dans sa barbe, en espérant que le blond ne l'entende pas cette fois. Il n'était pas d'humeur à entendre des_ protestations futiles_ sur une _évidence divine_.

Naruto plissa les yeux regardant de gauche à droite pour s'assurer que personne ne soit témoin de la localisation précise de son QG maléfique.

Sasuke roula des yeux.

Le blond tourna enfin la clef dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit, il se précipita à l'intérieur avec une vitesse impressionnante. Naruto minimisait ainsi les chances, qu'entre l'ouverture de la porte et son bond ,(_calculons cela en micro seconde_) un élève arrive dans le couloir quasi désert et interdit.

Sasuke marcha avec nonchalance à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte sous les yeux outrés de Naruto.

- Mais tu veux que tout le Japon connaisse ma planque ? ! Dis leur aussi la couleur de mes caleçons tant que t'y es ! S'insurgea-t-il, les mains sur les hanches.

- Orange... répondit Sasuke, distraitement.

La pièce était sombre et il pouvait à peine distinguer Naruto dans l'obscurité. Pour une fois que sa voix servait à quelque chose. Il tâta le vide, cherchant la ficelle qui était suspendue à l'ampoule, mais rien du tout.

_Eh bah... super QG._

- Je sais, soupira Naruto, l'air malheureux, avant même que Sasuke ne parle. J'aurais voulu en parler à la direction, ou au mec d'entretien, mais étant donné que je suis pas censé squatter ici, c'est problématique.

Sasuke se demanda combien de fois ses yeux pouvaient rouler avant d'avoir l'air glauque, ou complètement fou.

- Sinon on peut se dépêcher de s'arracher les yeux ? J'ai envie de faire pipi, expliqua Naruto avec toute sa délicatesse.

Sasuke se dirigea vers son ami, c'est-à-dire à deux pas de lui. Il aurait beaucoup de mal à ne pas trouver le blond alors que la pièce faisait quatre mètres sur quatre...

Il attrapa le bras de Naruto et remarqua sa posture, les bras croisés sur le torse, comme s'il était _agacé_.

Sasuke serra les dents, qui devait être agacé, _là _? Oui, il avait un sérieux problème de possessivité et non, il n'allait pas se soigner.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer, Naruto.

Le blond cligna des yeux, méfiant. Quand Sasuke l'appelait par son prénom c'était pour une seule raison : _le sexe_. Personne n'y croyait mais c'était un gros pervers.

Naruto leva les yeux vers le plafond. Il trouvait l'attitude du brun puéril. Sasuke n'avait pas réellement envie de sexe, c'était juste qu'il avait vu quelqu'un d'autre toucher_ sa propriété _(et mon cul c'est du poulet). Alors, maintenant, le _mâle_ voulait montrer sa _domination_.

Seulement, Naruto n'était pas d'humeur à flatter l'ego d'alpha de Sasuke.

Il détendit ses bras le long du corps, et contourna son ami pour rejoindre la porte. Son pied cogna, dans ce qui devait être un sceau, puisqu'il se mit à rouler sur le sol, indiquant ainsi à Sasuke, que Naruto se déplaçait.

- Où tu vas ?

- Me vider la banane, répondit-il dans un langage _politiquement_ correct.

Tout à coup, Naruto eut un hoquet de stupeur. Sa joue venait de se cogner contre la porte, avec ce qui était tout, sauf de la délicatesse. Il sentait le bras de Sasuke qui s'enfonçait dans ses omoplates alors que le corps du brun était plaqué contre le sien, écrasant celui de Naruto contre la porte.

Sasuke était tellement collé à lui qu'il pouvait deviner la construction des muscles de son torse contre son dos.

- Bâtard, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Hurla le blond en tentant de se dégager.

Il parvint à lever une main en l'air, mais Sasuke qui avait senti le mouvement l'attrapa par le poignet pour le lui tordre dans le dos. La pression n'était pas vraiment forte, et ça ne blessait pas vraiment Naruto, mais c'était tout de même très inconfortable.

- Sasuke, les jeux de soumissions, c'était marrant quand c'est pas moi le soumis. C'est aussi marrant quand je me prends pas trois hématomes d'un coup, siffla-t-il agacé, en gigotant tel un lombric pour tenter d'échapper à Sasuke.

Le brun eut un ricanement qui donna envie à Naruto de rouler des yeux.

Il pouvait entendre dans le cagibi, un silence de mort, juste coupé par les soupirs de Sasuke dans sa nuque. Il détestait se sentir à la merci de quelqu'un, même si c'était celle de Sasuke. Alors qu'il allait à nouveau protester, il sentit la bouche de son amant se poser sur son cou, avec une tendresse _feinte_.

_Bâtard manipulateur !_

Naruto savait que c'était une fausse tendresse pour qu'il cède plus facilement. En fait, pour agir de façon si brutale, Sasuke devait vraiment être en rogne. Il tenta encore de bouger, mal à l'aise, mais Sasuke savait s'y prendre. Ses lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur son oreille alors qu'il lui susurra :

- Allons, Naruto, ça ne prendra que dix minutes... _pour me faire plaisir._

Le blond ne put empêcher un ricanement alors que sa tête se posa sur l'épaule de Sasuke par réflexe.

- Tu te surestimes, je te parie que _mini Uchiwa_ tiendra pas plus de cinq minutes.

Le brun eut un étrange fredonnement contre son oreille, avant que ses lèvres ne descendent légèrement pour appliquer à son cou une frêle morsure.

- Tu relèves le défi ?

Le souffle de Naruto s'accéléra alors que Sasuke prit sa peau entre ses dents, la suçant lentement. Ce putain de bâtard manipulateur savait le faire craquer. Sasuke savait que par principe, et sûrement par _débilité_, Naruto ne refusait jamais un défi.

Le bras de Naruto se détendit suffisamment pour que l'Uchiwa le lâche. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds, prenant quelques mèches dorées entre ses doigts, avant de les tirer brutalement, obligeant ainsi Naruto à rejeter complètement la tête en arrière.

Il lâcha un cri, mécontent, et alors que Sasuke sentait l'insulte jaillir comme un volcan, il suça avec des bruits plus qu'équivoque la peau de Naruto.

_Vampire _!

Le blond ferma les yeux, pour mieux sentir tous les gestes de son amant sur sa peau, pour mieux sentir la chaleur qui lui brûler la tête. Un instant, il oublia sa colère, pour se raccrocher aux sentiments familiers qui l'attaquaient à chaque fois qu'il était dans les bras de Sasuke.

_Ça faisait si longtemps que lui et Sasuke n'avaient pas..._

Tout à coup, alors qu'une main froide de son amant passa sous son t-shirt pour l'attraper par les hanches, une vive douleur lui rappela sa _très mauvaise journé_e. Il aimait bien, quand Sasuke était violent et possessif. Non, franchement, il aimait bien parce qu'alors le brun faisait tout le travail, _mais là, non_. Sasuke serrait trop fort ses hanches _déjà maltraitées._

Son visage pâlit subitement, quand il sentit la main de Sasuke remonter. Un peu plus, et il sentirait les éraflures sur sa peau. La chaleur qui l'avait prise venait de s'éteindre aussi vite que s'il avait pris une douche glaciale ou imaginait Orochimaru à poil.

Si Sasuke savait... _ça le rendrait malade._

Son humiliation et la déception, peut-être même la condescendance de Sasuke lui donnaient des nausées, rien qu'à y penser. Se décevoir était une chose, mais décevoir son meilleur ami... _son amant, merde_, c'en était une autre ! Comment regarder dans les yeux celui qui a toujours été à la fois son rival et son modèle ? Comment oser ? Comment lui avouer sa lâcheté ? Sa faiblesse ? _Sa honte ?_

- Arrête, grommela Naruto, en ramenant brusquement sa tête en avant pour s'échapper de la prise de Sasuke. La réaction avait été si violente, que quelques cheveux dorés restèrent emmêlés dans les doigts du brun.

L'Uchiwa releva la tête, plissant des yeux dans l'obscurité pour pouvoir observer ne serait-ce qu'une once du visage de Naruto. Il n'avait aucune idée de quelle expression peignait les traits du visage de son copain.

- Lâche moi.

Les impératifs avaient été dits avec tant de fermeté que Sasuke aurait dû exploser de rage pour cet énième rejet. Il aurait normalement insisté davantage, mais derrière la détermination de Naruto, il voyait les prémices de la peur.

Contre son torse, les muscles de Naruto s'étaient comme raidis, complètement figés tout d'un coup.

Il recula, laissant le blond libre de sa prise.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il, d'un ton cassant. Non, Sasuke était un homme loin d'être compréhensif quand on le repoussait.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment sortir de ce mauvais pas. C'est comme si une corde se resserrait lentement autour de son cou. Chaque jour, elle l'étreignait un peu plus, comme un serpent insidieux. Et lui ? Il essayait de la tirer, de ses deux mains, il tirait du plus fort de ses forces. Mais ça produisait l'effet inverse... elle resserrait sa prise à chaque fois plus.

- J'ai attrapa de l'herpès, expliqua Naruto, de la voix la plus simple du monde.

Son visage était toujours contre la porte. Il refusait de croiser le regard de Sasuke, il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre sa maîtrise fragile.

- C'est la plus pathétique excuse que tu aies jamais avancée, répondit Sasuke, d'un ton qui était tout sauf amusé.

Il posa une main sur son épaule, serrant sa veste entre ses doigts. Si Naruto n'avait pas eu son habit, il était sûr qu'avec la pression que Sasuke donnait à ses muscles, il aurait gardé les traces de ses doigts sur son épaule.

- Regarde moi !

Naruto inspira silencieusement avant de se tourner avec une lenteur terrible, pour être face à Sasuke. Il remerciait l'ampoule pété. Au moins, son visage était protégé dans l'obscurité.

- T'aurais préféré que je te dise que j'ai mes règles ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcils sceptique.

_Lui, il la trouvait bonne sa première explication_. _C'est celle là, que lui, aurait trouvé pas crédible _!

Naruto balaya une poussière sur sa veste, il ferait tout pour se distraire de cette situation.

- J'aurais préféré _la vérité_. Est-ce que tu me caches quelque chose, _Naruto _?

La prise sur son épaule s'était raffermit.

Sasuke tendit son bras jusqu'à le pousser contre la porte du cagibi, le bloquant à nouveau avec son corps. Sauf que cette fois, Naruto était en face de lui.

L'Uzumaki retint un gémissement alors qu'il sentait les blessures de son dos protestées. Si Sasuke s'apercevait de quelque chose... _autant mourir_.

Naruto n'avait pas beaucoup de fierté, mais à celle-ci,_ il y tenait._

Le blond leva un bras pour repousser Sasuke, mais ce dernier attrapa son poing levé dans sa paume et le tint bon contre la porte. Son visage s'approcha de celui de Naruto, n'importe qui aurait pu croire que Sasuke voulait remettre _ça_ avec lui contre la porte du cagibi, mais le blond savait qu'il en était autrement. Le garçon voulait fixer son regard, attraper le mensonge dans ses yeux bleus.

L'Uchiwa lui avait toujours dit que si Naruto était si mauvais menteur et surtout si mauvais joueur de poker, c'était à cause de ses yeux. Ils laissaient voir chacune de ses pensées. Avec l'expérience, Sasuke avait appris à déchiffrer chaque mimique que produisait le regard de son ami.

- T'as de beaux yeux, tu sais, souffla Naruto, en papillonnant des cils. Il tentait de casser l'atmosphère lourde de tension.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, et subitement, il serra le poing de Naruto dans sa paume, pas assez pour le blesser, mais assez pour lui montrer son mécontentement.

- Tu me rejettes de plus en plus, ces derniers temps. Que me caches-tu ? Répéta le brun. Je te connais, Naruto. Tes blagues ne prennent pas avec moi, je sais qu'elles ne sont là que pour cacher la vérité.

Naruto eut un rire qui sonnait parfaitement faux aux oreilles de Sasuke.

- Je dois t'avouer alors. _J'ai tenu ce secret trop longtemps_, murmura-t-il, avec une voix si basse que s'ils n'étaient pas plongés dans un silence absolu, l'Uchiwa l'aurait manqué.

Sasuke approcha encore son visage, à quelques centimètres de la bouche de Naruto, pour ne pas manquer une seule de ces paroles.

- _Je suis Dieu. _

Sasuke cligna des yeux quelques secondes avant d'avoir un hurlement de rage à l'égard de son amant. Sa prise sur le poing s'était fermée jusqu'à ce que les veines sortent de sa main. Le blond serra les dents, alors qu'il sentait sa peau brûler et ses veines qui se contractaient.

La douleur n'était rien comparée à celle qu'il savait infliger à Sasuke _et à lui-même._ Mais la vérité serait tellement plus douloureuse.

- Tu te fous de moi ?! Hurla Sasuke.

Si Naruto avait vu son visage, il en aurait fait des cauchemars, tant la colère était imprimée dans ses yeux. _La colère _? Le blond secoua la tête, comme pour désapprouver les paroles de Sasuke.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas juste en colère...

_Si votre copain vous balançait comme une chaussette toutes les demi heures pour un rien, vous auriez pas les boules (c'est le bon mot) pour votre couple ?_

- Je veux savoir pourquoi tu me rejettes tout le temps ?! Pourquoi, à chaque fois que je suis proche de toi, tu fuis ?

_T'es tellement aveugle Sasuke ? Vous êtes tous si aveugles, ou c'est moi, qui suis si bon comédien ? _

Naruto manqua de lâcher un rire plein d'amertume. Il cessa de se débattre pour se libérer, son corps était devenu soudain mou de toute résistance,_ complètement las_. La journée n'avait pas été des plus faciles, et il se trouvait ridicule de l'empirer avec Sasuke.

Il abdiquait.

- Si c'est l'impression que je te donne, je suis désolé, Sasuke.

Naruto posa ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser chaste, comme pour calmer la bête. Mais ce baiser... il dégoûtait Sasuke, qui n'y répondit pas. Il refusait de cautionner la comédie de Naruto. Il refusait de croire qu'il puisse lui mentir aussi effrontément.

Sa main plaqua l'épaule de Naruto contre la porte, avec une violence que le blond lui avait rarement vu, alors qu'il sifflait, furieux, contre ses lèvres :

- Je te jure Naruto, tu peux me mentir, _ce n'est pas grave_. Je trouverai la raison de tout ça _moi-même !_

* * *

_**Hold me down. I will live again.**_

* * *

_**J**_e vous laisse alors jusqu'à la semaine prochaine ! (J'espère que vous trouvez pas la fin bâclée, je l'ai écrite à la va vite ! Mon corniaud est quand même accroché à une échelle là, façon koala et me regarde, un air de supplicié pour que je le sauve xd )_**  
**_

Je vous laisse aussi deviner ce que Sasuke va penser... Guess Who ?

Amicalement vôtre,

Sirpics


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Vous savez quoi ? Fuck it.

**Note** : J'espère pouvoir vous répondre; Donc mon léger retard (partiel surprise...), mais surtout, je n'ai plus de connexion internet, donc là je pique celle des voisins (en toute légalité, à bon entendeur), même si les moyens sont discutables, donc me caftez pas (de toute façon vous avez pas mon adresse IP nananana ! xd j'arrête mon délire)

Donc là je prie pour que ma connexion tienne au moins cinq minutes encore. Regardez sur **mon profil pour les réponses aux reviews anonymes** (qui sait ma connexion vous aime ?)

Note 2 en rajout : Précision, pour ce qui ne sont pas complètement tarés xD Un silencieux, fait du bruit (hé oui, c'est pas le silence de mort quand on tire) mais c'est rien comparé à un vrai gun, c'est pourquoi on l'appelle silencieux, il fait quand même un minimum de bruit.

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre,

Enjoy !

* * *

_**You greedy little bastard,**_

* * *

Le visage de Naruto devint blanc comme la mort alors qu'il se tourna lentement vers Suigetsu, son cerveau ne pouvait toujours pas capter les hurlements de ses camarades horrifiés. Ses oreilles sifflaient... il avait été si près de l'arme. Le coup de feu ne cesser d'assourdir son ouïe comme un vieux disque rayé. Il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur de poudre brûlée lui titiller les narines.

L'arme était si proche de lui.

Tout ce qu'il vit, c'est Suigetsu, allongé contre le dossier du banc. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte, elle faisait des bruits dégoûtants, elle poussait des hurlements si stridents, que Naruto n'en avait jamais entendu de pareils. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, dont les veines rouges sortaient du blanc mais surtout, une main serrait son épaule au-dessus de ses vêtements, à en faire ressortir les veines... une main qui devenait _rouge_.

L'arme était encore fumante près de son oreille, à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

Sai se pencha vers Naruto et lui murmura :

« - Oui, le pardon peut être salvateur. Quand il est donné avec _sincérité_.

Naruto avait presque l'impression que Sai justifiait son geste à son seul regard.

Le garçon recula ensuite pour observer l'attitude de tout le monde, qui puait la peur, suintait le dégoût, et murmurait le mépris; au moins maintenant,_ il existait à leurs yeux._

Il posa ensuite ses yeux sur Suigetsu qui hurlait à la mort :

- Putain ! Mon épaule pisse le sang ! Aaaah !

Karin, n'osait pas regarder Sai, et tremblotante elle s'était penchée sur son ami, pressant la blessure dans son épaule droite pour tenter de faire cesser le flux de sang. Pendant, ce temps, Juugo, de l'autre côté de Suigetsu, lui maintenait le bras.

- Je t'avais dit d'arrêter de te foutre de moi. Tu as menti, déclara-t-il, d'une voix neutre comme un état de fait.

Naruto vit la petite lueur malicieuse dans le regard normalement si vide du garçon, _il y prenait du plaisir. _

Naruto sentit soudain comme une morsure glaciale lui étreindre le corps.

Ce garçon devant lui,_ il ne le connaissait pas_...

Ou le connaissait-il trop bien ?

Ça aurait pu être lui, après tout. Ça aurait dû être lui s'il n'avait pas eu Sasuke, sa famille et ses amis. Alors de quel droit jugeait-il Sai ? Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le juger, justement, parce qu'il connaissait trop bien ce genre de situation. C'était trop tard.

Il avait tiré sur quelqu'un dans _l'intention de tuer._

_Sai était perdu._

Sakura, à la plus grande surprise de Naruto, inerte, descendit à toute jambe des escaliers. La jeune fille avait un air décidé, on n'aurait pas pu imaginer la peur qui lui nouait l'estomac. Personne ne remarquait ses tremblements à chaque fois, que par une curiosité malsaine, son regard bifurquait vers l'arme de Sai. Ce dernier pencha la tête, presque intrigué.

Sakura se faufila dans la rangée, et posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de Karin.

- Pousse toi Karin, j'ai quelques connaissances médicales.

La jeune fille, qui avait toujours la bouche grande ouverte ne dit rien cette fois. La peur changeait réellement les gens. Avec un professionnalisme qui rendrait fier les plus grands médecins, Sakura n'hésita pas à presser entre ses doigts la plaie malgré les injures de Suigetsu.

- La balle n'est pas passée au travers, murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même. La couleur de son visage était livide, la plaie n'était pas vraiment laide... c'était toute cette situation qui la rendait nauséeuse.

- C'est bon signe ? Demanda Juugo, le plus sensé des trois. Il pencha son visage sur la plaie, l'air aussi calme que d'habitude, mais Sakura devinait sa nervosité rien qu'à l'écoute de sa voix.

Elle évita de croiser le regard de Sai, près de Naruto. Elle sentait les yeux noirs la brûler, mais elle ne se tournerait pas. Si elle croisait son regard, s'il s'apprêtait à l'attaquer, elle perdrait toute once de courage.

- Ça dépend. Mais je pense qu'elle n'a rien perforé de vitale.

- Donc c'est bon signe ? Répéta Karin, hésitante.

Les mains de la jeune fille étaient enlacées l'une dans l'autre comme si elle adressait une prière à Dieu. Elles tremblaient, tant, que pour cette fille qu'elle haïssait, Sakura tenta d'avoir un sourire rassurant.

- Dis la vérité, siffla Juugo, les sourcils froncés.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait vu dans son regard, mais c'était assez pour le faire changer totalement d'attitude.

Sakura défit le nœud du bandana qui maintenait ses cheveux en arrière pour colmater la blessure de Suigetsu. La perte de sang n'était pas encore importante.

- Haruno ! Gronda Juugo.

- Il...

Elle baissa les yeux sur la forme pâle de Suigetsu qui la regardait, complètement terrifié. Comment pouvait-on avoir des pupilles aussi dilaté ? C'était de façon écoeurante fascinant. Elle détourna le visage. Si ça avait été, elle n'aurait pas voulu savoir, mais...

Sakura se mordit les lèvres, alors qu'elle pressa le bandage contre la plaie. Suigetsu siffla entre ses dents, elle remarqua un filet de sang couler de ses lèvres, il avait dû se mordre la langue salement.

- Maintenez lui bien l'épaule, qu'il ne la bouge pas trop... fit-elle à l'adresse de Karin et Juugo.

- Haruno, répéta Juugo, en lui dardant un regard noir.

Son poing était serré, il refusait d'obéir, même si c'était pour le bien de son ami. Il voulait savoir, il devait savoir.

Quand Sakura détourna la tête une énième fois, elle croisa malgré elle, les yeux de Sai. Aucune émotion, même pas de la joie. C'est comme s'il s'en foutait de lui avoir tiré dessus ! Sale monstre ! Ses sourcils se froncèrent dans le mécontentement, se rendait-il compte des dégâts irrémédiables qu'il lui avait causés ?

Soudain, Suigetsu lâcha un hurlement qui fit siffler ses oreilles. Juugo venait de lui déplacer le bras, pour le maintenir en place, et apparemment, il avait été trop brusque. Le garçon avait des larmes de douleur dans ses yeux. Sa bouche était grande ouverte pour libérer son cri et elle vit le sang sur sa langue.

Elle défit à nouveau Sai, les lèvres pincées.

_Ce monstre pouvait-il sentir de la culpabilité ?_

- S'il ne reçoit pas vite les soins appropriés, il pourrait perdre son bras.

Il y avait tant d'accusation dans sa voix, que même le pire des monstres se serait senti coupable, mais pas Sai, qui demeurait imperturbable. A l'inverse de ses camarades, Karin eut un sursaut de stupeur, Juugo un hurlement de rage, alors que Suigetsu avait fermé les yeux, s'était-il évanoui ?

Elle entendit les cris de ses camarades protester contre Sai, mais ils n'étaient pas bien nombreux. Sakura jeta un regard vers Naruto, qui était toujours figé, manquait plus que ça, lui aussi, allait faire une attaque ?

Mais Naruto fut le dernier de ses soucis, quand le cri de quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu crier, quelqu'un qu'elle ne pensait pas capable de crier, hurla si fort qu'il recouvrit le hurlement de Juugo.

- _Hinata _! Hurla Neji, au premier rang.

Naruto se tourna à moitié conscient, toujours sous le choc, de la balle tirée sur Suigetsu, vers Hinata. Son teint bronzé n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Il n'avait jamais été aussi livide de toute sa vie. Ses yeux étaient écarquillées, devant tant d'incompréhension.

_La situation, tout ça, c'était complètement dingue !_

La jeune fille était courbée sur son banc, au premier rang, une main posée sur la table jusqu'à ce que les ongles s'enfoncent dans le bois comme pour contenir la douleur, l'autre serrait sa chemise au-dessus de sa poitrine entre ses doigts. Sa tête était baissée, et ses mèches cachaient son visage mais Naruto n'avait pas besoin de voir son expression pour comprendre qu'elle souffrait.

Sa respiration était forte et sifflante, si forte qu'il voyait les mouvements de sa poitrine alors qu'elle tentait de respirer comme si elle n'avait plus d'air.

Neji, assis à sa gauche, avait une main sur son dos, qui bougeait de façon circulaire, alors que sa bouche était penchée sur son oreille, comme s'il tentait de la calmer.

Naruto sans réfléchir plus longtemps, courut jusqu'au bureau et sauta par dessus la table pour arriver à la droite d'Hinata.

- Hinata ! Hinata ! Ça va bien ? !

La jeune fille tourna lentement la tête vers lui, mais elle ne pouvait rien répondre, sa gorge étant trop occupée à retrouver un semblant de souffle.

- Elle fait une crise d'hyperventilation... elle... Balbutia Neji, en regardant Naruto.

Ce qui inquiéta le blond davantage, Neji n'avait pas l'habitude de perdre ainsi son sang froid, mais la peur était tellement visible sur son corps.

_Comme chacun d'eux, comme la pauvre Hinata, comme lui._

_Ils étaient tous mort de peur maintenant_, après avoir vu que Sai était capable de tirer sur l'un d'eux sans sourciller.

Hinata, la pauvre Hinata, pensa Naruto en tentant de la faire parler.

Elle, si effacée et peureuse. Si Naruto lui-même ressentait une peur terrible qui lui serrait l'estomac, Hinata, cette fille si douce et timide, devait ressentir une véritable terreur, assez forte pour lui couper le souffle.

- Il faut la sortir d'ici, marmonna Neji à Naruto, en tournant sa tête de façon à ce que Sai ne lise pas sur ses lèvres. Je... je ne sais pas quoi faire, mais il faut la sortir d'ici.

Naruto secoua la tête, alors que son regard s'abaissa sur la table, pour éviter le regard terrifié d'Hinata, mais ça ne faisait rien, sa respiration sifflante lui rappelait sans cesse sa douleur.

_C'est avec la plus grande honte, que Naruto s'avoua son impuissance. Il_ était lui-même si terrifié que ça lui faisait mal au cœur. Même s'il tentait quelque chose, même si par miracle, ses jambes trouvaient la force nécessaire pour arrêter de flageller afin de se tenir debout, il doutait que Sai veuille bien libérer Hinata.

_Puis qui était Sai maintenant ? _

Sûrement pas le garçon qu'il connaissait ! L'homme qui venait de tirer sur Suigetsu, qui terrifiait la pauvre Hinata, _n'était pas son ami._

- Naruto ! Insista Neji, en haussant légèrement la voix. Fais quelque chose, toi, toujours si prompte à agir ! Fais quelque chose, _merde_...

Le blond garda son regard obstinément figé sur la table. Il voyait du coin de l'oeil, Sai les onservait alors que son arme était pointée sur Sakura qui tentait d'aider Suigetsu. -la jeune fille, étonnamment, ignora ce fait, pour se concentrer sur la blessure du garçon- Sai ne disait rien, son visage était blanc alors qu'ils se regardaient.

Naruto aurait voulu le défier, gronder, l'insulter, tient, juste froncer les sourcils. Oui, même froncer les sourcils, ça lui aurait suffi. Il aurait voulu trouver le courage de lui montrer qu'il désapprouvait tout ça.

_Mais il n'osait pas. _

Lui qui s'était toujours pensé plus courageux et plus fort que tout le monde, se retrouvait maintenant comme les autres, alors que la peur lui tenait les tripes. Devant Sai,_ il n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit __garçon qui a peur._

Il serra les dents, honteux de cette faiblesse.

_C'était normal d'avoir peur_, Naruto le savait. Ce n'était pas de ça qu'il avait honte, il avait honte que sa peur soit plus forte que sa volonté de protéger ses amis.

Tout à coup, Neji tendit le bras devant le ventre d'Hinata pour attraper le poignet de Naruto, assis sur le banc, hagard. Il le serra si fort que le blond fût obligé de quitter la table des yeux pour le regarder, craintif.

_Neji ne tremblait plus._

La peur de Neji semblait avoir disparu.

Ses yeux étaient fixes, et il ne balbutiait même plus.

- Uzumaki, tu es le seul qui puisse parler à ce type. Convainc le de faire amener Hinata à l'infirmerie.

Sa voix détenait tant d'autorité que Naruto hocha la tête, de peur d'énerver Neji s'il disait quelque chose.

Tout à coup, la voix de Neji perdit de sa force alors qu'il continua :

- Hinata a toujours eu des problèmes au cœur... elle est fragile, Uzumaki. Elle ne le supportera pas.

Naruto jeta un regard plein de compassion à la pauvre fille, dont des larmes de douleurs venaient d'apparaître au coin de ses yeux. Tout à coup, la main d'Hinata quitta le bord de la table pour attraper celle de Neji qui serrait le poignet de Naruto.

- _Que... ?_

Malgré sa douleur, de ses doigts tremblants, Hinata tenta de desserrer la prise de Neji sur le poignet de Naruto. C'était si pathétique, elle tremblait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à agripper correctement, ne serait-ce qu'un seul doigt, de son cousin.

- Mal... Parvint-elle à dire.

- Je sais Hinata, répondit Neji, avec douceur.

- Non... Naruto... tu lui... -elle s'arrêta de parler pour tenter de reprendre son souffle une nouvelle fois- _tu... lui... fais mal... _

Neji lâcha instantanément Naruto, remarquant la marque rouge qu'il avait laissé autour du poignet du garçon. Il lança un regard noir à Naruto et le blond put lire sur ses lèvres :

_- S'il lui arrive quelque chose, je ne te le pardonnerai pas. _

Naruto eut les larmes aux yeux.

Hinata qui souffrait, qui ne pouvait presque plus respirer, s'inquiétait davantage que la simple prise de Neji puisse lui faire mal, que de sa propre douleur.

Non, il devait faire quelque chose. Le courage d'Hinata, son altruisme, son souci pour les autres, le dégoûtait de sa peur. Ça le dégoûtait tellement que sa honte de lui-même, ou plutôt la peur de la honte, s'il n'arrivait pas à aider une amie aussi précieuse qu'Hinata, surmontait sa terreur .

- Sai ! Hurla Naruto.

La peur rendait ses jambes molles et ses mains tremblotantes, mais avec la dureté de son expression, et la force de sa voix, il parvint à ne pas faire la remarquer.

Le garçon détendit légèrement le bras qui tenait l'arme, et regardait fixement Naruto, lui montrant par là qu'il l'écoutait. Les cris et les pleurs de Suigetsu ne l'atteignaient pas, on dirait. Il venait de tirer sur un camarade, et ça ne lui faisait rien.

_Effrayant._

Naruto chassa la boule dans sa gorge avant de désigner Hinata du doigt.

- Elle doit voir un médecin, tout de suite ! Elle a des problèmes respiratoires, il faut la sortir d'ici !

- Des problèmes respiratoires ? Geignit Suigetsu, outré, entre ses dents, qui pinçait ses lèvres pour ne pas hurler. _Elle va pas perdre un bras, elle !_

Même à l'agonie, c'était un connard égoïste.

- Ferme ta gueule ! Hurla Neji, en jetant un tel regard au garçon que ce dernier baissa les yeux.

Sai ignora les cris indignés de Karin, les pleurs des filles et les protestations des garçons pour se concentrer sur Naruto.

- Tu vois bien qu'il n'y en a pas, ici, Naruto, répondit Sai, en lançant un regard torve à Hinata.

Rien dans ses yeux, pas la moindre compassion devant le spectacle piteux que donnait la jeune fille. Elle garda le visage résolument bas, les lèvres pincées.

L'arme quitta Sakura pour s'abaisser. Il s'amusait maintenant à la taper contre ses jambes dans un rythme régulier.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, Sai. Laisse la sortir de cette salle ! Commanda Naruto, en le défiant du regard de refuser.

Il espérait simplement que personne n'entende ses jambes qui s'entrechoquaient tant il tremblait.

Si quelqu'un se foutait de lui, il leur dirait : «_ j'aimerais vous y voir vous, allez y ! Soyez insolent avec un mec qui a un gun pointé sur vous ! Osez même lui dire Bonjour ! Allez ! »_

Sai considéra sa demande quelques secondes. Il avait à nouveau retrouvé cet air stoïque, qu'il arborait si souvent. Comme si entendre les cris de Suigetsu était amusant sur le coup, mais qu'à la longue, ça l'ennuyait. Il ne regardait même plus le garçon. Sai jeta un autre coup d'oeil un peu plus insistant sur Hinata.

- Non, répondit-il, finalement.

Il leva la tête pour prendre à nouveau note des expressions de ses camarades. _Haine, mépris, peu_r. Voilà, ce qu'il ressentait maintenant pour son manque d'empathie envers Hinata.

_Maintenant, c'était lui qui était le cruel ? Maintenant c'était lui le bourreau ? Tant mieux._

- Sûrement pas. Non, pas maintenant que vous m'écoutez tous, ajouta-t-il, encore une fois.

Il sentait toujours le besoin de justifier ses choix à Naruto.

- Elle n'est responsable de rien _merde _! Elle n'a jamais fait de mal ! Grogna Naruto, si outré par la cruauté de Sai, qu'il oubliât sa peur.

Il osa vociférer, il osa même taper du pied contre le sol pour montrer son agacement et sa colère à l'entêtement de Sai.

- Elle ne t'a jamais fait de mal ! Répéta-t-il, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Hinata est la gentillesse incarnée !

Sai passa la main, qui détenait l'arme derrière sa nuque. Il la fit craquer, penchant sa tête sur le côté, pour avoir un nouvel angle de vue de la salle de classe. Sai fit se figer ainsi, tous ses camarades, d'un coup. Le garçon cherchait-il sa prochaine victime ? Le brouhaha cessa immédiatement, comme pour se préparer aux prochaines actions de Sai

Il leur fit un petit rictus, qui donna littéralement la chair de poule à toute l'assistance.

- Ils ne m'ont pas tous frappé, Naruto. Ils ne m'ont pas tous insulté. Ne m'as-tu pas écouté ? _Toi, mieux que quiconque doit me comprendre. Je te le répète : c_'est parce qu'ils n'ont rien fait ! Et Hinata Hyûga n'a rien fait non plus ! Grogna Sai, de plus en plus furieux.

Naruto ne comprenait-il donc rien ?

Shikamaru lança un regard inquiet à Naruto. Son ami se rendait-il compte sur quelle corde raide, il marchait ? Se rendait-il compte qu'à chaque regard désapprobateur qu'il lançait à Sai, il perdait un peu plus de son_ immunité officieuse ? _

Le blond jeta un regard à Sai, ne faisant rien pendant quelques secondes. Naruto ne ressentait pas de colère ou de dégoût pour Sai, mais juste la plus grande incompréhension. Il se tourna ensuite vers Neji, dont la peur venait à nouveau d'afficher ses couleurs devant le refus de Sai. Puis, vers Hinata qui malgré sa douleur, lui lançait un regard plein de reconnaissance.

_Elle ne s'inquiétait même pas pour elle. _

Non.

Naruto ne s'était même pas rendu compte que ses jambes ne tremblaient plus, quand, il se leva et passa ses bras sous les épaules d'Hinata.

- Que fais-tu ? Marmonna Neji, les yeux écarquillés, en ne quittant pas Sai du regard.

Ce dernier avait retiré l'arme de l'arrière de sa nuque, et elle pendait maintenant mollement contre sa cuisse, alors qu'il regardait Naruto, avec un air illisible.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Neji ! Aide moi à la soulever, je vais l'amener à l'infirmerie !

Le garçon ne sut pas quoi faire, qu'allait faire Naruto ? Sai lui avait pourtant interdit ! Il allait le défier ? _Ou Naruto pensait-il que Sai bluffait? _

Lorsque Naruto vit que Neji n'était visiblement pas décidé à réagir, il haussa des épaules, s'excusa doucement auprès d'Hinata, s'il la malmenait un peu, et la tira vers le haut pour l'aider à se tenir debout, avant d'enjamber la table.

- _Je t'ai dit non. _

Naruto détourna légèrement la tête pour voir du coin de l'oeil, Sai derrière lui, il s'était avancé sans qu'il ne le voit venir. Le garçon était si proche qu'il sentait son souffle sur sa nuque. Tout à coup, il entendit un déclic, et remarqua l'arme pointée sur l'arrière de sa tête. Le bout métallique frôlé ses cheveux.

Le blond l'ignora, comme il ignora Sai complètement, et tira Hinata, pour la faire passer par-dessus la table.

Neji secoua la tête violemment de gauche à droite. Non, c'était trop risqué de défier, Sai. Il voulut le hurler à Naruto, mais alors il rencontra les yeux du garçon.

_Plus de peur, tellement déterminé et confiant._

- Viens, Hinata, murmura le garçon, gentiment à son oreille, avant de passer un bras sous ses jambes, pour la tenir dans ses bras.

Elle ne pouvait pas marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie, il devrait la porter.

- Passe tes mains autour de mon cou.

La jeune fille obéit lentement, en ne regardant pas Sai. Elle avait pleinement confiance en Naruto. Elle n'hésitait même pas.

- Je t'ai dit non ! Hurla Sai, furieux et sidéré en même temps que Naruto puisse l'ignorer.

Le blond fronça les sourcils en tournant la tête vers lui, et siffla sèchement :

- Baisse d'un ton, man. Je t'ai entendu, ok ? Et je m'en bas les _gnagna_. Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie que tu le veuilles ou non. Tire moi dans le dos si t'es un homme ! Le défia Naruto en lui lançant un regard tellement furieux que Sai recula d'un pas.

Il n'avait jamais pensé que le garçon qu'il admirait tant puisse lui lancer un regard si plein de colère. Il était réellement choqué, tellement que l'arme devint à nouveau lâche entre ses doigts, alors qu'il regardait ses pieds dans la plus grande incompréhension. Son seul ami ne le soutenait pas ?

- Naruto crétin ! Je vais tellement te buter ! Cria une voix du fond de la salle, mais personne n'en vit le propriétaire.

Si le fou ne tuait pas Naruto, lui le fera, pensa Sasuke... en restant sagement assis sous la table.

Sai releva la tête, stoïque. Il n'allait pas montrer son désappointement maintenant. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester, Naruto l'interrompit brusquement en tendant le bras, poing serré, juste devant son visage.

- La ferme je te dis ! Cria-t-il. Tu te venges de ceux qui n'ont pas vu ta douleur et tu les accuses. Mais je vais te dire un truc, Sai. Certains sont tellement pris par leur _propre douleur_ qu'ils n'ont pas le temps de voir celle des autres. Comme Hinata !

Naruto passa un bras sous les jambes d'Hinata, alors que l'autre était tendu dans son dos, avant de la porter, style marié. Instinctivement, la jeune fille se lova contre son torse pour chercher du réconfort (comme elle avait de la chance que Sasuke soit sous la table.) Naruto lui jeta un regard confiant, avant d'avancer d'un pas vers Sai, comme pour lui tendre Hinata.

Sai baissa enfin les yeux vers la figure de la fille, à la respiration sifflante et au visage couvert de sueur que tenait Naruto dans ses bras._ Elle était pathétique_. Et pourtant, son regard ne restait pas neutre, c'est comme s'il la voyait enfin, pour la première fois. Comme s'il prenait conscience du bourreau qu'il était devenu en quelques minutes.

Naruto ne manqua pas la réaction de Sai, qui était devenu soudain calme.

Il soupira avant de baisser sa voix légèrement.

Sai était aussi une victime, il ne devait pas l'oublier.

_Si Sai laisse Hinata sortir... peut-être, qu'il n'est pas entièrement perdu. Peut-être que quelque part... j'arriverai à le toucher._

- Hinata, elle, si timide et peureuse. Tu as une idée de combien de fois Suigetsu s'est foutu de sa gueule parce qu'elle ne parle jamais et qu'elle tremble à l'idée de dire bonjour à quelqu'un ?

- Hey ! Hurla Karin, en penchant sa tête, derrière le dos du garçon pour fusiller Naruto du regard. Tu crois pas que Suigetsu a assez morflé ? !

Naruto appuya sa tête contre celle d'Hinata, pour cacher son visage.

- Oups, je voulais dire _des types comme_ Suigetsu hein ? Pas Suigetsu en particulier, ricana Naruto, d'un rire jaune - En voyant le visage blasé de Sai, il comprit que le garçon ne l'avait pas cru-. Bon d'accord, c'est un bâtard, mais ne lui tire pas dans l'autre bras, _d'accord _?

Suigetsu sanglota encore plus fort.

Subitement, Hinata attrapa son t-shirt au niveau de la poitrine et le tira vers elle pour attirer son attention. Naruto baissa les yeux vers la jeune fille, et remarqua que sa respiration devenait de moins en moins forte. Elle ne pouvait plus donner le même effort pour respirer.

Il ignora soudain Sai et se tourna vers la porte de la classe.

Naruto était de dos à Sai, l'arme était à nouveau pointée sur lui, alors qu'il dit :

- Toi qui ne l'a pas remarqué, comment peux-tu lui reprocher de ne pas avoir vu ta souffrance ? Parfois nous sommes tellement obnubilés par nos problèmes qu'on oublie les autres. Laisse moi l'amener à l'infirmerie. _Je promets de revenir._

Sai jeta un regard hésitant à Hinata, puis à Naruto.

- Regarde moi.

Naruto tourna légèrement la tête vers Sai, juste assez pour que le garçon puisse voir son profil. Cela suffisait au moins à ce qu'il puisse voir un de ces yeux.

- Promet moi de revenir. Je ne plaisante pas, Naruto. Jure le sur Sasuke Uchiwa-

- _Qui reviendrait _?! Se moqua Kiba, avec un rire jaune en tentant d'alléger l'atmosphère, ou d'attirer l'attention de Sai pour que Naruto puisse avoir le temps de se tirer avec Hinata.

Personne ne le savait, mais Shikamaru pensait que c'était la dernière raison. Kiba n'était pas si méchant que ça.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Kiba, le garçon qui avait osé faire une blague dans cette situation. Bah quoi ? Il y avait pire que lui, maugréa Kiba. Ino venait de lever la main en hurlant :

- Moi !

_Fangirl_

Tout à coup, une pomme fut projetée directement dans la joue droite de Kiba avec une force étonnante. Personne ne vit qui l'avait lancé.

…

Un ange passa, le mystère resta inconnu et Sasuke sous la table.

- Jure le Naruto, se corrigea alors Sai, automatiquement. Il consentait que ce n'était pas la meilleure des menaces. _Ou je tue Suigetsu._

- Mais c'est quoi_ ces menaces_ ? Râla Kiba, vraiment sidéré par la bêtise de Sai quand il s'agissait de menacer. Là il fera exprès de pas revenir ! Non mais je vous jure ! Et ça se ramène avec un gun, et avec un air de gros sociopathe et ça prend une classe en otage, alors que ça sait même pas menacer ! Roooh !

Cette fois, Kiba se prit un stylo en pleine tête, mais il put identifier le lanceur : _Karin_.

- Ferme ta gueule, toi.

Naruto hocha la tête.

- Oui ferme un peu ta gueule que je puisse jurer là !

Kiba gonfla les joues, vexé, en se rasseyant sur son siège, les bras croisés.

- Compte plus sur moi pour faire diversion !

Sai qui avait baissé l'arme quand Naruto s'était tourné vers lui, releva le bras, pour la pointer sur son dos.

- Sois sérieux Naruto et jure le sur la vie de cette ordure.

- On est perdus, marmonna Kiba dans sa barbe en cherchant quelque chose dans sa trousse qui puisse éplucher la pomme.

Naruto ne flancha pas d'un iota quand Sai s'avança jusqu'à enfoncer le bout de l'arme dans son dos. A travers sa veste, il sentait la forme ovale de l'embout, il pouvait presque sentir la froideur du métal contre sa peau.

Sai jugea sa réaction et continua :

- Inuzuka ne sait rien. Je te connais Naruto, tu l'as défendu au prix de notre amitié. Tu ne veux pas sa mort, même si c'est de la saleté. Une vie sur ta conscience, _tu ne le supporteras jamais._

Le blond avait l'impression que Sai se moquait de sa gentillesse, mais pourtant, ce dernier approuva d'un hochement de tête. Comme s'il trouvait la gentillesse de Naruto d'une débilité _touchante_. Il tourna un peu plus la tête vers et déclara d'une voix forte :

- Je le jure !

Sai garda le silence quelques secondes, jugeant son regard, jugeant même l'intonation de sa voix, tout ce qui prouvait que Naruto était sincère. Il eut un rictus, satisfait de cette réaction et retira l'arme de son dos pour la pointer sur la porte.

- Sors, tu as dix minutes. Si tu n'es pas là dans ce laps de temps, j_e le tue_, déclara-t-il d'une voix sans émotion.

Toute la pitié qui était apparue dans le regard de Sai quand il avait vraiment pris connaissance de l'état de santé d'Hinata avait disparu.

- C'est que j'ai des problèmes au sternum du genoux du cartila- Tenta d'argumenter Naruto.

- Dix minutes. _Cours, l_e coupa Sai, sèchement en secouant l'arme devant ses yeux.

Naruto eut un sourire crispé en avançant vers la porte, marmonnant à Hinata :

- Au moins, j'aurais essayé.

La jeune fille n'avait sûrement pas entendu ses paroles, sinon, elle aurait au moins souri à sa tentative.

Il entendit les pas de Sai dans son dos, qui s'éloignait de lui. Naruto soupira de soulagement quand tout à coup, il eut un regard plutôt con devant la porte, en regardant ses mains prises, occupées à tenir Hinata.

- Quelqu'un peut me l'ouvrir, please ?

- _Naruto, crétin _! »

Et à nouveau, personne ne vit l'origine du hurlement. Mais tous ne purent qu'approuver. Effectivement, cette demande badine paraissait plus qu'incongrue dans une telle situation.

Naruto qui avait montré tant de courage...

_Crétin_.

* * *

_**You will get what you deserve.**_

* * *

Naruto courrait à travers les couloirs, Hinata dans ses bras. Il ignora la douleur poignante qui tirait ses muscles, la fille n'était peut-être pas trapue, mais ça faisait tout de même un poids de plus de 50 kilos sur ses bras.

Les autres élèves du lycée, le laissèrent passer en voyant l'état de la jeune fille, alors que d'autres le suivirent pour faire sûrement des commérages.

« - M... merci...

Naruto baissa les yeux sur la forme d'Hinata dans ses bras, il sourit devant le faible balbutiement de la jeune fille. Elle avait les yeux mi fermés, elle serrait entre ses doigts la veste de Naruto, pour ne pas vaciller à son rythme effréné.

_Merci_

Pourquoi ?

C'était à lui de la remercier, devant la gentillesse et le courage dont Hinata avait fait preuves, malgré son état, Naruto avait trouvé la force de vaincre sa peur. Il avait aussi trouvé la force _de croire encore en Sai_. Si ce dernier l'avait laissé partir avec elle -bien que Naruto eut foutrement insisté- malgré les risques qu'il encourrait, c'est que Sai n'était pas si mauvais.

- Hinata ?

Naruto se mordit les lèvres, allez ! Il pouvait bien lui demander, après lui avoir sauvé la vie, il jugeait qu'ils avaient atteints tous les deux une forme d'entente plus que cordiale.

Elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux pour lui dire qu'elle l'écoutait.

- Je sens beaucoup la pisse ?

Si la jeune fille n'avait pas déjà les joues rouges, à cause de ses efforts pour respirer, elle aurait sûrement ressemblé à une tomate devant le sans-gêne et le manque de tact de Naruto.

_Dieu, c'était indécent. _

Mais, elle qui avait du tact, secoua la tête négativement. Elle n'allait pas lui dire qu'à chaque pas de la course de Naruto, son fessier rentrait en contact avec son bas-ventre, dont le pantalon était fichtrement mouillé.

Bien que c'était plus que dégoûtant, il fallait l'avouer, Hinata ne put s'empêcher de trouver Naruto encore plus touchant dans sa vulnérabilité. Comme les autres, il avait eu peur, et en défiant Sai pour la protéger, il a eu peur au point de libérer son urine, même s'il l'avait caché relativement bien.

_Merci le pantalon noir._

Elle l'aimait davantage pour ça. Malgré sa terreur, Naruto avait trouvé le courage de se lever pour la sauver.

- Merci de mentir, souffla-t-il, en ricanant.

Elle hocha la tête, positivement, comme pour dire _de rien_. En sortant de cette salle, sa nervosité commençait déjà à disparaître, elle était rassurée par la présence de Naruto.

- Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto ! Tu devrais être en cours ! On ne court pas dans les couloirs ! Trois heures de colles !

Naruto ne se retourna même pas, la voix de Tsunade, la directrice, était aisément reconnaissable. Même, s'il aurait voulu marchander, il n'avait pas le temps d'argumenter sa libération avec sursis cette fois.

- Mettez les sur mon ardoise ! Je réglerai à la fin du mois ! Hurla Naruto, sans se tourner. Il n'arrêterait de courir pour rien au monde.

La directrice fronça les sourcils devant son insolence, mais se retint de hurler à nouveau en voyant Hinata Hyuga dans ses bras. La jeune fille avait-elle encore fait un malaise ? Elle soupira en suivant le garçon, _qu'avait-il fait cette fois ?_

Naruto soupira, soulagé, avant de remercier silencieusement ses bras pour leurs efforts plus que louables. Il vit la porte verte avec l'inscription _infirmerie_ se profilait devant lui. Naruto posa Hinata délicatement sur le sol, passant un bras sous ses épaules pour l'empêcher de tomber, alors que de l'autre, il toqua.

Personne ne répondit.

Il regarda à nouveau les horaires affichés sur le mur à côté de la porte. Ça devrait être ouvert pourtant. Naruto loucha un instant vers sa montre, stressé. Il ne lui restait plus que _cinq minutes_. Putain, ils foutaient quoi ? Il frappa à nouveau du pied, du poing, limite avec la tête de frustration, jurant :

- Nom de Dieu ! Vous allez l'ouvrir c'te putain de porte ! Dans deux minutes, je la décroche vous allez rien-

- Uzumaki-Namikaze ! Dégradation de matérielle ! 5 heures de colles !

Naruto sursauta et fin un bond de 180 degrés lâchant la pauvre Hinata, qui dut appuyer ses mains contre la porte pour ne pas chuter. La directrice, Tsunade était derrière lui, accompagnée de l'infirmière, Shizune, tenant un café dans sa main.

La jeune femme brune s'excusa avec un sourire poli en regardant Hinata :

- Je suis désolée, j'étais au distributeur, expliqua-t-elle en avançant son café pour prouver son point.

Tsunade se retourna si rapidement vers Shizune que ses couettes basses tapèrent contre ses joues. Elle claqua des talons contre le carrelage, agacée.

- Ne t'excuse pas, devant lui, siffla-t-elle en pointant du doigt Naruto.

L'infirmière soupira. _Ah ces deux là ! _

Shizune ignora la directrice, pour se diriger vers Hinata, qui souffrait visiblement de problèmes respiratoire. Elle s'attendait à tout instant à entendre les insultes de Naruto. Tout le monde ici, pensait que la directrice et Naruto ne pouvaient pas se supporter, mais c'était plus que faux.

Tsunade connaissait Naruto depuis son enfance, étant l'amie de ses parents. Elle avait été son professeur dans le premier degrés, et malgré son attitude fanfaronne, son insolence et ses bêtises, elle avait toujours eu un faible pour lui. Il lui rappelait son petit-frère.

Si elle était si sévère avec lui, c'était pour lui empêcher de s'attirer trop d'ennui. Et euh... les joutes verbales, c'était leur façon de se montrer leur affection.

Pourtant Shizune n'entendait aucun cri de la part du blond. Le garçon se tourna vers elle, avec un regard grave qu'elle ne lui imaginait pas, puis il lui demanda d'une voix tendue :

- Vous vous occuperez bien d'elle, hein ?

Shizune lança un regard curieux à Naruto, surprise par la douceur de la voix du garçon.

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle, hésitante.

Il hocha la tête en la remerciant et se prépara à recommencer sa course pour retourner à la salle quand tout à coup, la directrice l'attrapa par le col, et planta son visage irrité devant lui. Tsunade secoua son doigt devant son visage de gauche à droite, grondant :

- Non, non, non. Nous devons parler de ton comportement Naruto ! Ainsi que de ton absence à ton invitation hier à deux heures de colles dans mon bureau !

Le blond se fustigea mentalement, merde. Il ne pouvait pas tomber sur la directrice à un plus mauvais moment.

- Ecoutez ! Je n'ai pas le temps là ! Je suis vraiment pressé ! Plaida-t-il, avec une voix plus aiguë que la normale. Ses mains allèrent agripper les doigts de la directrice sur son col pour les en détacher.

- Je m'en fiche, répondit Tsunade, avec un regard torve, en serrant sa prise sur son col.

- Mais... mais-...

Naruto chercha du regard une porte de sortie, un moyen de fuir. Il aurait pu tout simplement tenter encore de se dégager de sa poigne, mais c'était peine perdue, cette femme était un monstre. En plus s'il fuyait, elle le suivrait jusqu'à la salle de Kakashi, et là _ce serait le drame._

Parce que même si Sai ne l'avait pas précisé, il ne devait informer personne. C'était évident,_ si évident_, que Sai n'avait pas senti le besoin de le préciser.

Tout à coup, Naruto renifla une odeur nauséabonde dans l'air et baissa la tête, gêné, vers son pantalon. Il alla s'excuser pour l'odeur, _effrontément,_ auprès de la directrice, quand tout à coup, il cligna des yeux.

_Dieu dit que la lumière soit !_

Le blond enserra tout à coup son ventre de ses bras, se recourbant, alors qu'il mimait une douleur extrême sur son visage et siffla entre ses dents :

- Oh putain, ce matin, c'est pas passé... diarrhée ! _Attention, ça arrive_ ! Toilettes ! _Chaud_ devant !

Tsunade lui lança à nouveau un regard blasé, et le menant par le col, elle le promena, comme on promène un chien à travers les couloirs. Naruto tenta de se débattre pour rester à sa place, il essaya même d'attraper une poignée de porte, mais la force de la femme était trop imposante.

- Vous m'accompagnez aux toilettes ? C'est pas net ! S'exclama Naruto, avec un air outré, devant tous les élèves qui traînaient dans les dits couloirs.

Tsunade rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière, et gronda d'une voix sèche :

- Ça suffit ! Tu vas me suivre dans mon bureau !

Le blond jeta un regard affolé à sa montre du coin de l'oeil.

_Tant pis _! Il y avait des moments dans la vie où chacun devait montrer sa part de féminité, et ce moment, où Naruto découvrirait que _l'humiliation pouvait tuer_, venait juste d'arriver.

Il agrippa la rambarde d'escalier, croisant ses bras autour façon koala. Enfin, Naruto attendit, dans cette position, patiemment que tout le monde veuille bien le regarder, hébété. Quand il vit, que ce fut bien le cas, au vue des doigts pointés sur lui, il inspira un grand coup, se mordit la langue pour se faire assez mal, histoire d'avoir des larmes au coin des yeux, avant de brailler :

- Je veux pas y aller ! Je veuuuuuuuuux pas me faire violer ! Cessons là les sévices sexuels, madame ! Je vous ai dit que je suis stérile ! Je n'en peux plus, de tous ces violes, de votre poitrine mutée qui m'écrase la cage thoracique... je... je porte plainte ! Croyez vous vraiment qu'en une année on peut cumuler 153 heures de colles dans le bureau de la directrice, hein ? _Mon dossier scolaire et mon corps souillés à jamais_ ! Laissez moi partir !

La moitié des personnes présente éclata de rire devant la nouvelle plaisanterie de Naruto, l'autre moitié regarda la directrice d'un air suspicieux, c'est vrai que cette femme avait toujours eu une relation particulière avec Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. En plus, il n'y avait pas un jour où on ne voyait pas le garçon dans son bureau.

_C'était louche._

Naruto rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés, quand il faisait mine de pleurer, pour voir si ça avait marché. La directrice était de dos, sa veste verte foncée sur les épaules se serait soulevée sous la colère, si on avait dans un anime, tant elle était impressionnante.

Naruto déglutit.

La respiration de la femme était sifflante, la prise sur son col s'était crispée, tellement, qu'il entendit des muscles craquer. Oh merde.

_Bad Plan ! Bad plan ! Très bad plan._

Tsunade se tourna vers lui, et Naruto ne comprit plus rien à ce qui lui arriva. Son bras qui tenait Naruto par le col se fléchit, elle avança le pied droit devant, prenant appuie sur le pied arrière.

Naruto eut juste le temps de comprendre qu'elle prenait la pose d'un joueur de base-bal. Mais il n'eut malheureusement pas la même rapidité d'esprit pour comprendre que c'était lui le projectile. Elle le tira en un magnifique geste, si leste, si fort que Naruto atteignit le haut des escaliers.

Ses mains qui tenaient la rambarde avaient lâché sans offrir un semblant de résistance.

Naruto se cogna violemment la mâchoire contre le sol, alors que les bords de l'escalier s'enfoncèrent dans son estomac. Il serra les dents pour s'empêcher de pleurer sous la douleur. Toute cette souffrance d'un coup lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

Il entendit les talons de Tsunade claquer derrière lui.

- Va dans mon bureau, siffla-t-elle.

L'ombre de la femme recouvrait tout son corps, rendant sa posture impressionnante. Naruto, qui avait appris tôt à ignorer la douleur, prit appuie sur ses mains, à quatre pattes pour se lever. Tout à coup, une douleur cuisante l'attaqua dans le bas du dos, le jetant à nouveau à terre.

Le talon de Tsunade était enfoncé dans ses lombaires et exerçait une pression pour l'obliger à rester allonger à terre.

- Rampe. »

_Mauvais... mauvais plan !_

* * *

_**I need some peace of mind, no fear of what's behind.**_

* * *

« - Tu... tu... tu as osé ? ! Hurla Tsunade en claquant du poing sur la table de son bureau.

Naruto assit sur la chaise en face de la table, se contenta d'éviter malhabilement tous les stylos qui furent projetés.

- Naruto ! Si parfois tes pitreries trouvent un public, là, c'est tout sauf amusant. Tu te rends compte de ce dont tu viens de m'accuser ? ! Tu te trouves drôle, imbécile ? ! Continua-t-elle, avec une voix hachée par la colère.

Elle pencha son corps au-dessus de sa table, pour que son visage soit le plus près possible de celui de Naruto, afin que ce dernier puisse voir toute sa colère. Le garçon se ratatina le plus possible dans le dossier de son siège.

Il jurerait que Tsunade voulait lui mordre la tête.

- Te rends tu compte de l'ampleur de ta bêtise, _imbécile _?! Donne moi une bonne raison de ne pas te renvoyer sur le champ ! Une seule ! Implore un miracle pour en trouver une, _valable _!

Naruto n'écoutait qu'à moitié la femme, malgré sa voix et sa présence plus qu'imposante. La montre qui trônait sur le bureau de la directrice lui rappelait la situation désastreuse dans laquelle il était. Chaque petit tic-tac des aiguilles étaient peut-être la seconde de trop. Les dix minutes avaient largement été dépassées. Mon Dieu ! Suigetsu était un bâtard, mais Naruto ne supporterait jamais la mort de quelqu'un sur sa conscience.

- REPOND ! Donne moi une raison, _merde _!

Elle frappa à nouveau le bureau de son poing, se rappelant sûrement dans le fond de son esprit que cogner un élève était interdit.

Naruto répondit intelligemment :

- J'étais pressé parce qu'un type prend en otage toute ma salle de classe, que Suigetsu est en train de perdre son bras, et vu l'heure qu'il est, son cervelas sur le banc. En plus, Sasuke va finir toute la salade de tomate, ne put s'empêcher de Naruto pour alléger l'atmosphère.

C'était le détail de trop.

Tsunade se mit à hurler et donna un coup de pied rageur son fauteuil, qui alla voler contre le mur. Ses traits étaient tirés alors que chacun de ses muscles étaient tendus par la rage.

- Tu oses _encore_ te foutre de moi ? ! Tu es vir-

Naruto se leva tout à coup, les deux mains sur l'accoudoir. Il la défia d'un regard si sérieux que Tsunade trouva la force d'arrêter de hurler un instant. Elle ne pensait pas Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto capable d'un tel regard.

- Vous pensez que je mens ? ! Pourquoi croyez vous que je suis allé aussi loin pour que vous me laissiez partir ?! Grogna Naruto, les dents serrés.

Du coin de l'oeil, il ne cessait de fixer la montre.

Les aiguilles étaient diaboliques.

De toute façon maintenant, il n'avait plus le choix, s'il ne disait pas la vérité, elle ne le laisserait jamais partir. Le plus important, maintenant, était de retourner la-bas le plus vite possible.

- Naruto-

- Non ! Ecoutez moi ! Demandez à Hinata, putain ! Un type avec un gun menace toute la classe, il a déjà tiré sur Suigetsu et il va faire encore plus de dégâts s'il voit que je ne suis pas revenu !

Tsunade prit un moment afin de juger Naruto. Cette histoire était trop farfelue, même pour lui. S'il ne croyait pas en ce qu'il disait, il était alors un excellent acteur. Mais alors quoi ? Ce preneur d'otage aurait laissé Naruto emmener Hinata à l'infirmerie ? Impossible, soit il était un imbécile complet, soit...

- Naruto, ce preneur d'otage, tu le connais ? Qui est-ce, s'il existe ? Demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

La seule chose qui aurait pu pousser un preneur d'otage a autorisé quelque chose d'aussi dangereux que de libérer Hinata et Naruto, la seule chose qui aurait pu pousser un ravisseur à prendre pitié de l'état de la jeune fille... c'est s'il la connaissait.

- Qui est-ce Naruto ? Demanda Tsunade, en fronçant les sourcils.

Son ton était sec. Si c'était vrai, pourquoi le garçon ne citait pas une fois le nom de ce type ?

Naruto ferma soudainement la bouche, gardant le silence. Il la regarda d'un air illisible. Ses bras tombèrent mollement le long de son corps, avant de détourner le visage.

- Naruto, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que c'est un type qui passait dans le coin, qu'il a trouvé une arme dans une poubelle et qu'il s'est dit : _tiens pourquoi je ne prendrais pas cette classe en otage !_ Hurla Tsunade, fatiguée que Naruto la prenne pour une idiote. Alors, je me répète, _qui est-ce ? _

Le blond ouvrit la bouche, et elle avança davantage son visage pour pouvoir bien l'entendre. Mais, tout à coup, Naruto pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête de gauche à droite, avec un air abattu.

- Non, je peux pas. Je peux pas vous dire qui c'est, c'est impossible... mais vous devez juste me croire, _Tsunade_, s'il vous plaît, croyez moi !

Son regard était implorant, Naruto la suppliait presque, mais ce qui l'a marquée, c'était son prénom. Naruto l'avait appelée par son prénom, il ne demandait pas à la directrice de le croire, mais à elle, une femme qu'il avait connu depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Naruto ne voulait pas vendre Sai, d'abord pour la sécurité de ses camarades, mais surtout, pour la protection de son ami. Bien qu'il ait pu tirer sur Suigetsu, il y avait toujours un espoir chez Naruto que tout cela se termine bien, pour ses camarades _et pour Sai_. C'était idéaliste, voire naif de penser ainsi, mais il était comme ça.

Tsunade secoua la tête, fermement. Elle se releva, complètement droite, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle lui tira, un regard agacé. La seule personne qui pourrait pousser Naruto ainsi, c'est :

- Alors, c'est Sasuke Uchiwa, hein ? Quand je disais à ses parents que ce petit bâtard péteux allait mal tourner ! Tu vois, je te disais que c'était un _sociopathe_ !

Naruto aurait pu rire d'entendre ces mots sortirent de la bouche de la directrice, il aurait pu rire en imaginant le visage outré de Sasuke. Seulement, plus rien ne riait vraiment en lui maintenant.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas Sasuke, merde ! Pourquoi vous me croyez pas ?! Plaida-t-il, la voix légèrement aiguë.

_Le temps ne peut-il pas s'arrêter ? Quelques secondes, Dieu !_

- Alors dis moi qui c'est ! Insista-t-elle, en frappant à nouveau son bureau. _On savait à quoi allait être consacré le prochain budget._ Comment veux-tu que je te crois autrement ? Naruto, qui est-ce ?

Le garçon secoua à nouveau la tête refusant de lui dire la vérité, son regard attrapait l'horloge à chaque fois que l'aiguille des minutes passait le douze.

Tsunade grinça des dents. Dire qu'elle avait failli se faire avoir, comment a-t-elle pu penser rien qu'une seconde que c'était vrai ?

- Très bien, Naruto, tu es allé trop loin cette fois ! S'exclama-t-elle le dardant d'un regard noir.

Elle s'empara du combiné d'un téléphone noir qui trônait milieu de son bureau et commença à composer un numéro, quand la main de Naruto, entoura la sienne. Il exerca une pression vers la table, pour la forcer à reposer le téléphone.

Le blond n'avait plus le choix.

A contre coeur, il dit :

- Suivez moi jusqu'à la salle, ça ne vous coûtera rien.

Elle lui lança un regard méfiant, pourtant, elle raccrocha le téléphone.

- Tu ne vas pas encore essayer de fuir par les grilles d'aération ?

Naruto eut un regard colérique.

- Comment voulez vous que je fasse depuis que vous avez appris à l'homme de main à se servir d'un tournevis !?

- Parce que tu as essay-

- Un type avec un gun, enfant ! Suigetsu plus de bras ! Sasuke salade de tomate ! Vous venez ? L'interrompit Naruto, en contournant son siège, presque en courrant.

Il avait quand même atteint son quota d'heure de colles dans l'année ! En plus, aujourd'hui, au vue de la situation exceptionnelle,_ elle pouvait le grâcier quand même !_

Tsunade roula des yeux, en faisant le tour de son bureau pour suivre Naruto qui avait déjà une main sur la poignée de la porte.

- Je jure que si tu te fiches encore de moi...

Un pas sur le seuil de la porte, il se tourna vers la femme, et désigna d'un air sérieux la rougeur importante qui sera sans doute un hématome plus tard, sur sa mâchoire. C'était une magnifique preuve du coup que lui avait infligé Tsunade et qui lui avait envoyé faire un vol plané dans l'escalier.

- J'ai risqué ça, et je ne suis pas maso. Donc oui, c'est sérieux. "

Elle considéra ces paroles un instant avant de le suivre.

* * *

_**You had to have it all**_

* * *

Sai ne cessa de monter l'escalier puis de le descendre, ainsi de suite, arme en main. A chaque fois que les pas se rapprochaient un peu plus de sa rangée, Sasuke se tassa davantage sous son bureau. Sai l'avait évidemment aperçu, mais pour l'instant, c'était Suigetsu qui l'intéressait et ça convenait très bien à Sasuke.

Alors que Sai descendait à nouveau les escaliers, Sasuke tendit la jambe au maximum pour attraper par le bout du pied la lanière du sac de Naruto au bord de l'escalier, puis il fléchit à nouveau la jambe pour ramener le sac jusqu'à lui.

Il attendit à nouveau que Sai arrive à la hauteur de sa rangée et qu'il commence sa descente pour le fouiller discrètement. Quand Sasuke, au fond du sac, toucha le portable de Naruto, il retint un bon nombre de jurons édulcorés.

Cet imbécile n'avait même pas pris son téléphone.

Il nota l'heure d'un air inquiet. Naruto avait vingt minutes de retard ? Aurait-il fui, finalement ? Ce serait plus que normal, après tout. Qui serait prêt à risquer sa vie alors qu'il avait la chance d'être libre ? C'est du moins ce que Sasuke souhaitait, il souhaitait plus que tout que Naruto ne revienne pas.

On a toujours dit de lui qu'il était quelqu'un d'incroyablement égoïste, et Sasuke était tout à fait d'accord avec ce fait. C'était avec tout son égoïsme, qu'il souhaitait la fuite de Naruto. Pour sa vie, parce que la vie sans Naruto serait vraiment ennuyante. Pour sa relation avec lui... si Naruto apprenait ce qu'il avait fait...

_Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais._

Oui, Sasuke parlait comme si le retour de Naruto signait obligatoirement son arrêt de mort. _C'était le cas_. Naruto ne le voyait pas, il était trop idéaliste pour ça, mais dès que Sai comprendrait que le blond n'approuve pas ses actions, il voudra se venger. Se venger sur celui qui a réussi là où lui a tout raté : _Naruto_.

Naruto qui aurait pu tourner comme lui. Qui, comme Sai, aurait pu choisir le chemin de la facilité : se venger. Il voudra se venger sur celui qui l'a surpassé, qui au lieu de choisir le chemin de la vengeance, a choisi _le pardon_.

"- Alors, Suigetsu, je me suis peut-être trompé. Naruto ne tient pas tant que ça à ta vie, fit Sai en s'arrêtant sur l'escalier où il y avait la rangée de Suigetsu.

Le garçon était pâle, la perte importante de sang lui donnait le vertige alors que de la sueur coulait de son front.

Sakura, qui n'aimait pas particulièrement le garçon, ressentait tant de pitié devant son état, qu'elle aurait été prête à l'aider. Mais elle n'était pas capable du même tour de force que Naruto, personne n'en était capable. Surtout, que Sai visait particulièrement Suigetsu, il ne laissera jamais partir.

A quoi cela servait-il de l'implorer ?

Sakura posa une main sur sur celle de Suigetsu, comme pour le réconforter.

Suigetsu, se dégagea de la prise de Sakura. Son épaule le lançait horriblement, sa vision était de plus en plus floue. Il sentait la perte de sang, lui faire tourner la tête, Suigetsu savait que la perte de conscience n'était pas loin. Il serra son épaule, au-dessus de sa blessure, crispé au possible. Malgré sa tête qui tournait, la faiblesse de ses muscles et la douleur de son bras, il leva la tête, croisant le regard de Sai.

La douleur, il connaissait.

Si ce type allait le tuer, il ne le fuierait pas.

- Il viendra, fit Shikamaru, tout à coup, en se levant.

Le regard du garçon était pour une fois sérieux, alors que du coin de l'oeil, il prit note de la forme pathétique de Suigetsu

Sai se retourna vers Shikamaru, dos à Suigetsu. Sai ne le remarquait même pas, mais il n'avait plus peur d'être de dos à son pire ennemi. Non, maintenant, c'était lui, qui avait le pouvoir. Il ne le lâcherait pas de si tôt. C'était bien trop grisant.

- Ce retard n'est pas normal, il faut beaucoup moins de temps pour arriver à l'infirmerie et revenir, expliqua Sai avec une voix ennuyée en se tournant à nouveau vers Suigetsu.

Il fit tourner la détente autour de son doigt, jouant avec l'arme, juste à côté de Suigetsu.

Shikamaru pensait, non, il était certain même, que quelque chose avait dû mal se passer. Naruto avait dû avoir un empêchement assez grave pour ne pas pouvoir rejoindre la salle. Comme, il était certain que Naruto trouverait quand même un moyen de revenir.

Parce qu'il n'était pas un lâche.

Il l'avait déjà prouvé.

- Il a peut-être été retardé, proposa Shikamaru, apathique. _Mais il viendra_.

Sai ne quitta pas Suigetsu du regard. Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent dans un rictus sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Le garçon blessé, continua de l'affronter du regard, il ne détournerait pas les yeux.

- Prie pour qu'il revienne vite, _prie_, Suigetsu. Sinon...

Pour une fois dans sa vie, Sai comprit le sentiment qui avait motivé son sourire. C'était un sourire de plaisir, quand Sai s'était rendu compte, _qu'il ne souhaitait pas le retour de Naruto._

* * *

_**Well have you had enough ?**_

* * *

_**Fin du chapitre !**_

_**Le prochain : dans une semaine environ ! Si j'ai le temps de l'arranger entre mon temps libre ! Donc la prochaine fois : Interlude II.**_

_**Dîtes moi si vous avez aimé ? Ou si c'est wtf ?**_

_**En attendant, **_

_**Maladivement vôtre;**_

_**Sirpics**_


	5. Interlude II

**Disclaimer** : Vous savez !

**Note** : Comme annoncé précédemment,**voici le deuxième interlude**_**.  
**_

J'essaierai de vous répondre dans les plus brefs délais, normalement **les anonymes sur mon profil**. La suite risque d'avoir un léger retard ! Simplement parce qu'après ma semaine de vacances (bande de pingre) je retourne en période "crêpage de serpillère" = examen !

Sinon je vous remercie pour vos reviews ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Et un merci spécial à Jack/No life found/... my meilleure amie à moi xd _Merci pour ta review... glauque._ Krawser te salue sale truie !

Enjoy !

_**Interlude II : En amitié comme à la guerre !**_

* * *

_**It's time to run**_

* * *

… _Cri ! Cri ! Cri !_

Naruto secoua la tête, non. La seule chose qui lui restait, c'était ça, le choix de montrer sa souffrance ou non. Il ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir. Puis, si on l'entendait, si quelqu'un, assistait à sa chute ? A cette humiliation ? Si c'était _Sasuke _?

_Mon Dieu, tout mais pas ça._

Il pensait à Sasuke, en espérant qu'il ne l'attende pas devant l'école pour rentrer. Il espérait qu'il ne le cherchait pas là, mais qui le chercherait près de la benne à ordure ? Excepté l'homme à tout faire ? Et les cuisinières de la cantine ?

_La douleur revint._

Les graviers rentraient dans son dos, comme un millier de petits dards qui le piquaient. Il sentait chaque petit caillou sur sa peau. Son t-shirt était remonté, juste de quelques centimètres pour qu'il n'y ait pas un infime tissu de protection entre sa peau et les coups. _Sinon, vous imaginez, ça ne ferait pas assez mal !_

Naruto jeta la tête en arrière et serra les dents.

Il n'aurait pas dû.

Le visage de Juugo était au-dessus du sien alors qu'il tenait ses poignets. Son visage était coupé en deux par un rictus odieux. Il devait jouir, ce bâtard. Ses yeux avaient quelque chose de complètement fou, alors qu'il voyait Naruto se démenait sous lui.

Il poussait ses poignets contre le sol. Juugo serrait si fort que ses mains étaient devenues engourdis. Le sang ne passait plus. Comme un crucifié, Naruto était allongé, dos contre terre, les bras tendus au-dessus de la tête maintenus par Juugo alors que Karin maintenait ses pieds contre le sol.

Il tremblait, gigotait, pour tenter d'éviter chaque coup de Suigetsu au-dessus de lui. Le pied du garçon s'enfonça dans son ventre, à chaque fois un peu plus fort, à chaque fois, un peu plus vite sans lui laisser le temps de souffler.

Il sentait sa tête cogner les graviers, lui faisant perdre conscience quelques secondes, alors que son corps s'était arqué par réflexe après un autre coup.

Ça faisait mal ! Ça faisait tellement mal !

_Cri ! Cri ! Cri !_

« - Héhé ! Si tu compares ça à la _sodomie_, ça doit être rien du tout ! Hein, Uzumaki ?

De qui était-ce la voix ? Avait-il bien entendu ?

_Cri ! Cri ! Cri !_

La chaussure au lieu de se retirer pour prendre son élan afin de frapper à nouveau, resta sur son ventre, avant d'exercer une pression pour l'écraser. Suigetsu avait pratiquement levé le pied à terre, pour prendre totalement appuie sur la jambe, pressée contre le ventre de Naruto.

Naruto se débattit comme un beau diable. La honte fut suprême pour lui, lorsqu'il sentit des larmes de douleur couler sur ses joues, lorsqu'il sentit du sang couler dans le fond de sa gorge. _C'était écœurant. _

Suigetsu n'enlevait pas sa chaussure. Juugo ne le lâchait pas. Karin le regardait toujours, souriante comme jamais.

- Allez, fais nous entendre ta voix ! Quoi, y a que Sasuke qui a le droit de t'entendre crier ?

La voix de Suigetsu était pleine d'amusement. Ses amis rirent, trouvant sa blague de très bon goût. Mais, _s'ils riaient vraiment, Naruto leur aurait pardonnés_. Il aurait juste pensé qu'ils avaient une certaine déficience mentale. Cependant, ce rire était plein de malveillance, il y avait quelque chose de cassant dans les « h » expirés. Quelque chose de particulièrement dégoûtant dans des yeux aussi jeunes.

- Aaaaaah !

Naruto n'eut d'autre choix que d'ouvrir la bouche pour inspirer. Il avait besoin d'air, de souffler, de pouvoir ôter cette chaussure qui le piétinait. Les voix rirent encore plus forts, avant que Suigetsu n'enlève sa chaussure.

Il ne sentait plus ses poignets, ils étaient complètement atrophiés. Depuis combien de temps, Juugo le maintenait-il ? Il ne sentait même plus la prise de Karin sur ses chevilles. Le soleil déclinait d'un coup dans le ciel, alors qu'il avait été si bleu, il y a quelques secondes. Maintenant, Naruto croyait voir une éclipse.

Au fond de son esprit, il comprenait qu'il allait s'évanouir, perdre conscience sous la douleur. Son cœur battait à 100 à l'heure, sa gorge suintait le sang, il devait le cracher ou il s'étoufferait. Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour cracher une légère quantité de sang.

- Beurk ! Pas sur mes chaussures !

_Cri ! Cri ! Cri ! _

Naruto ouvrit faiblement les paupières. Non, il ne perdrait pas conscience ! Il devait se forcer à garder les yeux ouverts, il le devait. Qui sait ce qu'ils feraient pendant qu'il serait dans les vapes. Le sourire laid de Suigetsu, lui et ses canines pointues, son air affamé de requin, le répugnait au plus haut point. Il le répugnait presque autant que s_a propre passivité._

- Va... -Naruto inspira un bon coup, avant d'ouvrir les yeux complètements.- _Va... te... faire foutre !_

Karin eut un reniflement désolé. Elle, qui était accroupie pour pouvoir le tenir, s'était levée pour lui donner un coup de pied droit dans le genou. Naruto ferma les yeux à s'en faire mal, et serra les lèvres à en saigner encore, _rien que pour ne pas crier._

Son ventre le brûlait à le terrifier. Bouger ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre, pour gigoter encore, le tuerait, il en était presque certain _et pourtant.._.

Suigetsu se pencha au-dessus de lui, les mains sur les genoux, avec un sourire impressionnant de méchanceté. Il ne permettait à aucun rayon de soleil d'éclairer le garçon allongé. Il le dominait de toute sa hauteur, faisant naître les ombres qui assombrissaient le bleu de son regard.

C'était la pose de soumission ultime, et Naruto ne se serait pas senti moins impuissant, moins sale et moins honteux, si on l'avait violé. Quelle différence y avait-il enfin de compte ? Lui aussi était soumis, blessé dans sa chair, blessé dans son cœur, blessé dans son esprit. Rien ne lui était épargné, et surtout pas la honte de soi d'être aussi impuissant.

- Vache ! Tes yeux, ils lancent encore des éclairs, alors que t'es là, couché devant moi, _pédé _!

La posture de Naruto, battue et faible était tout un paradoxe avec la détermination dans ses yeux. Ce regard était celui d'un homme debout, fier et puissant. C'était le regard d'un homme qui avait le pouvoir.

- Peut-être que tu n'as pas eu assez mal ? !

Suigetsu leva sa jambe, s'apprêtant à cogner à nouveau Naruto. Mais cette fois, il allait répondre ! _Une seconde_. Il trouva la force de pencher son cou, il trouva la force d'ignorer la douleur une seconde._ Une seule seconde_, c'est tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Il chercha au plus profond de lui, pour cracher _littéralement_, tout ce qu'il avait droit dans le visage de Juugo. La salive coula sur son propre visage -essayez de cracher couché, vous aurez une surprise-, mais cela suffit à toucher le garçon, qui par réflexe, lâcha les poignets du blond pour s'essuyer le visage avec dégoût.

Karin, qui s'était levée pour le frapper, ne maintenait plus ses jambes. Le geste de Naruto avait été une telle surprise, que Suigetsu était figé, toujours penché sur lui. Le blond en profita pour plier ses genoux vers son torse avant de les tendre, droit dans le visage de Suigetsu.

Naruto eut son premier véritable hurlement à ce moment là. Ne serait-ce que tendre les muscles, lui avait fait plus mal que tous les coups de Suigetsu. Il se recroquevilla littéralement sur lui même, les bras autour du ventre, comme si en comprimant son estomac, il pourrait comprimer la douleur.

Il avait si mal que la nausée lui fit tourner la tête, son ventre allait tout recracher.

_Pourtant..._

… _il sourit. _

Suigetsu était à terre, assis sur les fesses. Ses pieds avaient touché le mille. Droit dans son visage, des traces de ses semelles pleines de boue étaient imprimées sur sa face. Son nez était tordu dans une posture étrange, qui pissait le sang.

_Il était fier de lui..._

La douleur le paralysait, il avait du mal à lever la tête pour l'instant, mais si on le laissait respirer encore quelques secondes...

Oui... juste quelques secondes,_ et il pourrait passer outre._

_Quelques seconde_s, le temps de reprendre ses esprits, _et il pourrait endurer._

_Mais juste maintenant, pour une seconde, s'il vous plaît, plus de douleur._

Sauf qu'il avait oublié...

- T'as oublié, notre accord, Uzumaki ? Sourit Karin, en se penchant sur lui, sans aucune crainte.

Non... il n'avait pas oublié, c'est juste que son instinct avait agi à sa place. Son instinct ou sa fierté, qu'en savait-il ? En tout cas, une petite voix lui avait sifflé de le frapper. Elle lui avait sifflé de répondre à cette agression, sans penser à l'impuissance de son corps, ou même à l'impuissance de la situation.

_Il n'avait pas le droit de se défendre._

La colère, l'humiliation, la rage l'avaient poussées. Pendant cette seule seconde, il était comme possédé, par un désir si puissant qui lui avait fait tout oublier de la situation. Qui lui avait fait jusqu'à oublier ce chantage, qui lui avait fait oublier la douleur à l'idée de plisser les muscles de son estomac. Ce désir était si fort, juste habité par la volonté de blesser Suigetsu_. _

_Quoiqu'il arrive, il fallait que je le frappe. Je devais voir le sang couler sur son visage pour sourire ! Je devais entendre le crack de son nez qui se tord, la marque de semelle de ma chaussure pour me reconnaître ! Mon Dieu... comment puis-je rire en frappant quelqu'un ?_

Maintenant, il allait en subir les conséquences.

Suigetsu s'était relevé, sans même essuyer le sang qui coulait de son nez jusqu'à ses lèvres, la rage au corps. Les yeux lançant des flammes, il donna un coup de pied de toutes ses forces à Naruto, directement dans son estomac. Mais ses bras amortirent le choc.

Naruto eut encore un faible sourire.

Même si les coups vont doublés, _il ne regrettait pas sa résistance._

Il avait effacé le sourire du visage de ce bâtard.

- T'as oublié ? Siffla Suigetsu, debout devant lui, alors qu'il fit un signe de tête Juugo pour l'attraper à nouveau. Si tu réponds, une seule fois. _Toute l'école saura que t'es un pédé_... et ton père, j'aimerais voir sa tête quand il saura qu'il aura jamais de petits-enfants ! »

Naruto pâlit. Le chantage, énoncé clairement, éteignit chaque trace de fureur en lui, pour le remplacer par le désespoir. C'est pour ça, que mollement, il laissa Juugo faire.

Quand les coups reprirent, il n'essaya pas de se défendre. Il les accepta à nouveau sans broncher. Il hurla _silence_ à la petite voix qu'il lui disait, qu'il pourrait leur casser la gueule en moins de cinq minutes s'il le voulait.

Il resta passif.

Il supporterait .

Naruto ignora le regard noir, caché derrière un arbre, qui l'observait, _sans rien faire_.

* * *

_**I will break it in**_

* * *

Naruto soufflait à chacun de ses pas. A chaque fois, il devait se retenir de passer un bras autour de son ventre, ou même de se recroqueviller comme un gamin pour hurler : _« j'ai mal ! »_. Bordel, il avait mal. Là, cette bande de barbare avait abusé. C'est comme ça qu'il longeait les couloirs du lycée. Quand personne ne regardait, il s'arrêtait pour poser une main contre le mur afin de l'aider à tenir debout.

Heureusement que le couloir, à cette heure là était presque désert. Le passage à tabac de Naruto avait commencé à la sonnerie qui annonçait la fin des cours. Il ne savait pas combien de temps, il avait passé près de la benne, mais assez pour que le ciel soit orangé.

_J'espère que Sasuke ne m'a pas attendu._

Cette fois, il ne pourrait pas couper court aux interrogations de l'Uchiwa. Même si les bâtards évitaient de frapper son visage, pour que personne ne pose de questions, Karin l'avait bien frappé au genou, et maintenant, il boitait. Sa démarche était devenue si lente et fatiguée qu'il lui fallut cinq minutes pour traverser le hall d'entrée.

Malhabilement, il évita quelques chewing-gum collés sur le sol, ainsi qu'un balai posé contre le mur. Il eut un sourire désolé pour l'homme à tout faire, qui, quelques mètres devant lui, pestait contre _« ces petits péquenots qui croient que le lycée est à leur péquenot de mère »_.

L'homme avait les cheveux grisonnants, coiffés maladroitement en arrière, car quelques mèches défiaient les lois de Newton. Son front était plissé par des rides, il était petit et courbé sur lui-même alors qu'ils balayait les couloirs. Dans un frottement bien sonore, il s'acharna sur de la terre collée contre le parquet, ne remarquant même pas qu'il balayât vers lui, faisant s'accrocher la terre à sa salopette plus grise que bleue.

Il leva la tête d'un air critique en entendant le bruit de pas lourd de Naruto. Il s'appuya sur son balai d'une main.

« - Uzumaki ! C'est toi qui est de colle de ménage ce soir ?

Le blond secoua de la tête comme un taré.

- Non, non, non ! _Moi_, j'ai fini mon service, ricana Naruto, en se redressant mine de rien.

_Ne cris pas !_

- Mais je crois que le prochain sur la liste est Suigetsu, il m'a dit qu'il adorerait récurer les chiottes, continua-t-il, après une seconde.

- Il est où ? Demanda-t-il en avançant vers Naruto, laissant des traînées de poussière à sa suite.

- Près de la benne... je l'ai vu avec un briquet... vous croyez qu'il fait quoi avec un briquet, près de la benne ? Fit Naruto, en clignant des yeux d'un air parfaitement innocent.

L'homme plissa des yeux en claquant son balai contre le sol, comme si c'était un bâton de combat, avant de contourner Naruto, la tête en avant du corps, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Tout ce que Naruto put entendre avant qu'il ne disparaisse du couloir c'était :

- Sale petit péquenot...

La vengeance était puérile, mais il s'en foutait.

Il évita le ballot de poussière, maladroitement. Puis, marcha jusqu'à voir la porte d'entrée à deux battants, grande ouverte... et Sasuke devant. Le blond fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu sur le coup et baissa la tête pour inspirer une longue bouffée d'air. Puis, subitement, il se redressa bien droit, ignorant son dos qui le tirait pour qu'il se roule en boule à nouveau, avant de courir jusqu'à Sasuke. Sa jambe le lançait à chaque pas, quelques mètres seulement le séparaient de son meilleur ami, pourtant, il avait l'impression de courir un marathon.

Naruto agita la main en l'air avec un grand sourire sur sa face.

- Hé bâtard !

Sasuke avait les bras croisés, le pied qui claquait frénétiquement contre le sol, dans une posture agacée. Ses sourcils étaient froncés dans une ligne uniforme, alors qu'il voyait Naruto arriver vers lui.

- Fallait pas m'attendre ! S'exclama Naruto en arrivant devant lui.

Il se gratta la nuque d'un air gêné. Il allait devenir robocop à force d'ignorer ses muscles qui hurlaient de l'effort que le blond venait de leur demander.

- T'as oublié qu'on devait aller au cinéma ?

- ... tu entends quoi par oublier ? Demanda le blond en clignant des yeux avec un sourire crispé.

Sasuke soupira avant de lever le bras de façon _élégante_, pour le claquer _délicatement_ à l'arrière de la tête.

- Que de violences dans ce monde de brutes, râla Naruto, en se massant l'arrière du crâne avant de devancer Sasuke, les mains dans les poches.

Sasuke marcha à ses côtés en silence et plusieurs fois, Naruto sentit les yeux noirs le détaillaient avec plus d'insistance qu'il ne le fallait. Non, Sasuke ne pouvait pas avoir remarqué. _Il ne devait pas avoir remarqué !_

- Je m'y attendais, répondit Sasuke, nonchalamment. C'est pourquoi je t'ai cherché avant de t'attendre ici. Où étais-tu ?

Son beau visage était à nouveau calme. Naruto aurait alors pu croire à une question badine, mais il savait que sa petite disparition inexpliquée avait de quoi le rendre méfiant.

C'est fou, non ? Sasuke et lui se connaissaient si bien qu'un simple rictus voulait dire le monde pour lui. Il se contentait vraiment de peu. Tout à coup, la main de Sasuke attrapa son poignet, qui le faisait déjà suffisamment souffrir comme ça.

Le blond le regarda, en tentant de contrôler chaque mimique de son visage. Sasuke s'était arrêté juste devant une rame d'escalier. Un instant, Naruto eut peur qu'il ne lève sa manche et ne voit les marques de doigts sur sa peau. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge, et, par réflexe, il eut un mouvement de recul. Violemment, il plia son coude pour s'extirper de la prise fragile de Sasuke, qui ne s'attendait pas à un rejet aussi violent.

Décontenancé, Sasuke baissa les yeux vers sa main, dans la plus grande incompréhension. Puis, il posa un regard illisible sur le blond. Cette mine totalement dépourvue d'émotions ou de pensées ne voulait rien dire pour les autres. Elle ne voulait aussi rien dire pour un observateur des plus attentifs. Mais pour Naruto... elle était plus douloureuse que tous les coups qu'il pouvait recevoir.

Il détourna le regard et s'amusa à écraser une feuille sous sa chaussure pour se distraire.

- Tu sais que j'aime pas... _pas en public_, expliqua-t-il d'une voix fluette.

Son regard bifurqua de droite à gauche, vers la pelouse, l'escalier, la rue. Même l'écureuil, sur une branche d'arbre, paraissait le regardait.

Sasuke lâcha un soupire expressément sonore. Si avec ça, Naruto ne comprenait pas à quel point il était irrité ! Il jeta un regard noir à n'importe quels yeux curieux qui étaient en train de les observer, avant de poser ses yeux sur le blond.

Il desserra sa cravate bleue, sentant comme une bouffée de chaleur lui montait jusqu'à la tête.

- Depuis combien de temps, on est amis, Naruto ?

Le blond cligna des yeux, mais il n'acceptait toujours pas de regarder Sasuke.

- … _c'est une question piège_ ?

Sasuke s'appuya contre la rambarde de l'escalier. Les bras croisées, ses mains étaient cachées sous ses coudes. C'était un moyen comme un autre de ne pas montrer sa colère, de ne pas montrer l'envie qu'il avait de le cogner pour lui mettre du plomb dans la tête.

Il pencha la tête vers le bas pour capturer le regard fuyant de Naruto.

-_ Depuis toujours_. Aussi longtemps que peuvent remonter mes souvenirs on a toujours été amis, répondit Sasuke d'une voix étonnamment douce et basse.

Si c'était un moyen pour que Naruto se sente aussi coupable que s'il avait été un mangeur de petits enfants, ça marchait à la perfection.

- Depuis combien de temps on est ensemble ?

- Deux ans, répondit Naruto pour une fois sans sarcasme ou plaisanterie.

Leur relation n'était pas sujet à rire. Si maintenant, il manquait encore de sérieux, il n'imaginait pas à quel point Sasuke le haïrait.

- Depuis combien de temps on couche ensemble ? Continua Sasuke, mais cette fois la voix était plus forte, l'intonation plus cassante.

Naruto, qui avait osé lever la tête pour lui dire de ne pas parler de _ça_ dans un lieu public, croisa le regard plein de mépris de l'Uchiwa.

_Un regard qui hantait ses cauchemars. C'était la pire des punitions._

Malgré ses remords, Naruto ne put empêcher encore une fois ses yeux de bifurquer de droite à gauche, s'assurant que personne ne les écoutait.

- _Un an_ ! Répondit Sasuke, d'une voix sifflante -Son nez se retroussa alors qu'il suivit le regard de Naruto- _Et tu t'assumes toujours pas_ ?

Naruto fronça les sourcils, la bouche mi ouverte. Serait-ce leur éternel sujet de dispute ? Pourraient-ils avoir un jour sans remettre ça sur le tapis ? Il était si exaspéré d'entendre encore une fois cette chanson. Mais il ne pouvait être en colère contre l'Uchiwa, après tout, Sasuke était dans son bon droit.

- Tu crois que c'est facile ? Demanda Naruto en lui tournant le dos pour quitter l'entrée de l'établissement. Il y avait trop d'oreilles à son goût.

Il entendit les pas de Sasuke descendre l'escalier à toute vitesse. Sa cravate se détacha de son col, emmenée par le vent à quelques mètres plus loin. Mais pour une fois, l'Uchiwa n'en fit rien. Rien ne pourrait détourner son esprit de Naruto.

Sasuke attrapa une nouvelle fois son poignet, mais avec plus de force ce coup ci. Son regard brûlait dans la colère, ses traits étaient tendus alors que sa bouche montrait ses dents blanches à chaque fois qu'il grognait. Naruto ne l'avait jamais trouvé plus beau. Quand Sasuke était en colère,_ il l'adorait_. C'était les seules fois, où, son ami avait l'air _vivant_.

_Excepté les rares moments où, Sasuke se montrait vulnérable. Comme maintenant._

_Sasuke... si tu savais, tu me haïrais. Tu me détesterais tellement plus que tu ne crois pouvoir en être capable.  
_

- Arrête de me fuir, arrête de détourner le regard. Je sais que c'est pas facile, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je tremble pas à l'idée de dire à mon père que son fils est _homosexuel_ ! Tu crois qu'il chantera, Naruto ? Tu crois qu'il sortira le champagne ?

Le blond détestait le ton mesquin que Sasuke prenait avec lui. Il aurait voulu courir loin, aussi loin que le pouvait ses jambes. Il aurait voulu se terrer dans une grotte pour ne plus jamais en sortir. Il aurait voulu être n'importe où tant que c'était pas ici. Pas en face des yeux accusateurs de Sasuke. Pas en face de l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde, _et qu'il avait déçu_.

- Tu sais pourquoi je te regarde pas, Sasuke ?

La voix de Naruto n'était plus qu'un murmure, il sentait cette fois, et avec raison, tous les regards braqués sur eux. Un énorme silence les entourait soudain. Il tenta de trouver la force de parler, pour Sasuke.

_-_ _Tes yeux. J_'aimerais que _toi_, tu détournes le regard. Arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais une telle déception pour toi.

Naruto semblait si vulnérable, si tétanisé et effrayé par la situation que son visage aurait fait de la peine au plus grand des bourreaux. Mais Sasuke n'était pas d'un naturel compatissant. C'était quelqu'un d'égoïste et souvent, il faisait preuve d'une franchise qui s'approchait plus de la cruauté. Et il ne changerait pas. Pas même pour Naruto. Il ne lui dirait pas : _"non tu ne me déçois pas"_.

_Si_.

_Naruto le décevait terriblement._

- Alors accepte toi ! Accepte _moi_ enfin ! La voix de Sasuke était basse, malgré sa colère, il ne voulait pas imposer tout ça à Naruto.

- Comment tu fais, toi ? Demanda le blond en détournant à nouveau le visage.

Au loin, il vit la voiture de Sasuke garer sur le trottoir. Etait-il obligé d'avoir cette conversation ici ?

Un instant, le regard de Sasuke s'adoucit alors que prise était moins forte sur le poignet de Naruto. Il le regarda en silence quelques secondes, avec une bienveillance qu'il ne s'était pas cru capable.

- Ce que tu penses de moi, toi, qui me connaît mieux que mon propre père, est plus important, non ?

Si Naruto n'avait pas déjà tellement pleuré que ses yeux lui faisaient mal à l'idée d'ouvrir à nouveau les vannes, il se serait effondré là. Il était tellement méprisable. Tellement pathétique. Sasuke était plus fort que lui...

- Je... je peux pas, Sasuke. Je suis désolé.»

_Est-ce que tu... le sens, Naruto ? Tu sens ma rage ? _

_La faute à qui ?  
_

* * *

_**Hold me down **_

* * *

Naruto siffla de mécontentement devant la glace. La poussière et la crasse du miroir dans les toilettes des garçons ne suffisaient pas à cacher les rougeurs sur sa peau, les griffures ou même les marques de chaussures. Il souleva un peu plus son t-shirt, pour mieux voir l'étendu des dégâts.

_Oh bordel,_ il faudra au moins une semaine pour les hématomes. Et les griffures étaient si profondes qu'elles laisseraient sûrement quelques cicatrices. Pour l'instant, elles étaient imprimées au rouge vif du sang dans sa peau et piquaient horriblement. Naruto pivota légèrement, pour être de profil au miroir, pouvant voir ainsi une partie de son dos. Il tordit son coup dans un angle étrange pour pouvoir voir une grande surface de son dos.

_C'était pas plus brillant._

Il retint sa respiration quelques secondes, pour pouvoir entendre le mieux possible si un quelconque bruit de pas se ramenait dans sa direction. Mais rien du tout.

C'était les heures de cours, les élèves étaient sûrement tous en classe.

Il relâcha son t-shirt noir pour couvrir à nouveau ses blessures.

Puis, Naruto regarda une énième fois son visage dans la glace et une grimace vint tirer ses traits d'habitude si joyeux. Il se trouvait tellement sinistre, tellement misérable et pathétique, que ça lui donnait envie de mettre son poing dans la miroir, pour le briser en milles morceaux. Comme ça, il pourrait peut-être briser aussi le visage que reflétait la glace. Cette image était si sombre, qu'un instant, il eut l'impression de regarder _un étranger._

Sa tenue était d'habitude pleine de couleur et de vie, même si on se moquait de ses habitudes vestimentaires extravagantes, lui, ça lui plaisait. Son visage tenait toujours un sourire sur le bout des lèvres, une blague sur la bouche, un rire dans les yeux.

Mais _maintenant_, ses sourcils étaient froncés, alors qu'il tentait de reconnaître quelque chose dans la glace. Quelque chose dans ce garçon habillé de noir pour cacher ses blessures, qui indiquait que c'était lui. Pourquoi ne trouvait-il rien.

Naruto serra les dents et détourna la tête, un air plein de mépris sur la face. Il ne supportait plus de voir son visage porter une telle expression de souffrance et de colère mêlées.

Mais ce qui dépassait la douleur, la colère, et la misère, _c'était la honte_.

Il avait tellement honte. Tellement honte de lui-même que c'était sur son propre visage qu'il avait envie de frapper pour pouvoir accepter qu'on lui fasse de telles choses. _Il se détestait lui-même,_ tellement plus qu'il détestait Suigetsu, Karin ou Juugo.

Naruto se laissa soudain tomber sur le sol, à genoux, contemplant les striures du carrelage, sans vraiment les regarder.

_Papa... qu'est-ce que tu dirais si tu me voyais ?_

Naruto avait toujours été tellement fier et admiratif de son père. L'homme était son modèle. Plus tard, il se voyait déjà suivre ses traces et devenir chef de la police. Minato riait souvent en lui disant qu'il devrait alors faire plus d'effort à l'école. Mais il était fier de son fils.

_Si tu savais..._

L'homme était un modèle de force, de justice, et d'autorité. La plus grande peur de Naruto était de le décevoir, son père mourrait sûrement de honte s'il savait que son fils était victime de violence gratuite et injuste.

Et ça ce n'était rien, connaissant Minato, l'homme cacherait sa déception derrière un air désolé en disant à Naruto que ce n'était pas sa faute, _qu'ils étaient trois contre un._ Il irait ensuite se plaindre à la directrice, ou casser carrément la gueule de Suigetsu discretos.

Ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui faisait le plus peur à Naruto. Il savait que son père oublierait vite ça, et puis franchement, Naruto pouvait leur casser la gueule tout seul.

_Alors pourquoi accepter tous ces sévices ?_

C'était la pire raison, celle qui détruirait l'image qu'avait son père de lui à jamais.

_Le chantage._

Naruto acceptait d'encaisser les coups, pour répondre à ce chantage odieux, parce que pour l'instant, il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre.

L'adolescent avait cru naïvement que ça finirait par s'arranger, qu'ils se lasseraient. Il connaissait très mal alors l'envie de violence de Suigetsu. Il avait aussi cru naïvement qu'il pourrait _supporter_ ça.

Si son corps pouvait supporter les coups, ce n'était pas la même chose pour son esprit.

A chaque poing, chaque crachat, chaque piétinement, une petite voix lui hurlait _de répondre_, de rendre ce qu'on lui donne. Sa fierté et son orgueil mourraient petit à petit, remplacés par la lassitude et la honte. Un garçon aussi déterminé, aussi fier, et bagarreur que lui, devoir accepter de se soumettre à des coups, _devoir accepter d'être une victime_, devoir accepter de se courber devant eux, la queue entre les jambes, _ça le tuait._

Ça le révoltait. Et avec la fureur des coups, c'était la fureur d'une rage qui naissait. Pour chaque cri qu'il retenait, sa colère montait, jusqu'au jour, où il ne pourrait plus supporter.

_Attention, blondinet... imagine si ça se savait..._

_Si toute l'école savait que t'es un..._

Naruto sentit sa main trembler, mené par la rage, il martela le sol de ses poings comme un enragé. A chaque coup, ses mains étaient en feu, à chaque coup, il proférait une nouvelle insulte. Malgré sa rage, ses yeux n'avaient jamais étaient aussi vides.

Parce qu'au fond, il n'était pas en colère, il était juste dans le plus profond _désespoir_. Coincé, au milieu d'un nœud qui se resserrait autour de sa gorge, et il ne pouvait pas crier à l'aide.

_Pas même à Sasuke._

Parce que c'était _lui_ problème.

Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait s'il savait pourquoi Naruto acceptait ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait s'il savait que la source de ce chantage, c'était Sasuke lui-même ?

Tout à coup, la porte grinça et par réflexe Naruto se tourna immédiatement. Sai était devant l'entrée, la porte grande ouverte, et son regard noir ne détenait toujours aucune émotion, alors qu'il voyait Naruto agenouillé devant lui, dans la pose la plus misérable qui lui était donnée de voir.

Il pencha la tête, sur le côté, lui trouvant d'une façon certainement très tordue, un certain charme. Le garçon était à genoux, les mains griffant le carrelage, alors que son visage était tourné vers lui, des larmes fuyaient de ses yeux, mais pourtant son nez ne reniflait pas, et son visage gardait le même teint bronzé. C'était comme si le garçon lui-même ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait.

Tout à coup, Naruto leva le bras, prit son index entre ses doigts et hurla avec une expression exagérée :

«- Putain d'écharde à la noix !_ Sa mère_... regarde je saigne, tu vois là ? S'exclama-t-il en bougeant son bras en direction de Sai.

Mais avant que le garçon ne puisse vérifier si c'était effectivement vrai, Naruto serra son doigts contre son torse, dans une pose enfantine désolante, allant jusqu'à souffler dessus, comme pour faire partir le _« bobo _».

Sai, qui était très observateur, voyait le mensonge le plus flagrant du monde.

- Tu pleures, déclara Sai d'une voix neutre, les bras croisés derrière son dos alors qu'il se pencha en avant pour mieux regarder Naruto.

Le blond approcha une main de sa joue, confus, quand il remarqua soudain, qu'elle était mouillée. Il baissa la tête, dans la honte pour que Sai ne puisse pas voir une telle preuve de faiblesse plus longtemps. Il prit ensuite son sac posé à côté de ses genoux, et fit glisser la tirette pour l'ouvrir en marmonnant :

- Vide toi et barre-toi _s'il te plaît._

Naruto trouvait lui-même son excuse de l'écharde si pathétique, qu'il n'avait plus la force aujourd'hui de surjouer. Après avoir repoussé Sasuke, après avoir vu la colère, la blessure et le doute dans ces yeux par sa faute, il se sentait comme de la merde.

Le blond entendit ensuite un bruit de pas dans son dos avant qu'une porte ne se ferme. Il remarqua du coin de l'oeil, les pieds de Sai derrière la porte des toilettes dans son dos. Il en profita pour sortir une bouteille d'alcool modifié de son sac. Quand il sortit sa main de son sac, il remarqua à quel point elle tremblait. En fait, c'était tout son corps qui était secoué, mais pas par des larmes. _Par la frustration, la colère, le choc._

Il n'était pas habitué à s'épancher ainsi sur ses sentiments.

Tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur Sai, et Naruto lui lança un regard dégoûté.

- T'aurais pu tirer la chasse _cochon _!

Étrangement, Sai eut un rictus, et Naruto remarqua le rouleau de papier toilette dans ses mains. Le blond haussa un sourcil ? Quoi, il était tellement cochon, qu'il demandait à Naruto de le torcher ? Mais Sai s'agenouilla soudain à côté de lui, posa le rouleau devant ses genoux et attrapa de ses deux mains celle de Naruto qui tenait la bouteille d'alcool modifié.

- Tes mains tremblent, tu vas t'en mettre partout.

La voix du garçon était toujours aussi calme, rien de plus doux, rien de plus froid. Il était égal à lui-même. Quand Naruto eut la force de croiser son regard, il ne vit rien d'autre qu'une touffe de cheveux noire. Le garçon avait la tête, baissée, alors qu'il prenait des mains la bouteille.

Le blond eut soudain un petit sourire. Il savait à quel point le garçon devenait maladif quand il devait faire un contact corporel avec quelqu'un. Et pourtant, il le faisait, _de lui-même. _

Sai arracha ensuite quelques feuillets du papier toilette sur le sol pour le rouler en boule et verser un peu d'alcool à modifier dessus. Il releva ensuite la tête, regardant Naruto sans aucune pitié, condescendance, gentillesse ou quoique ce soit.

Tout à coup, ça donna à Naruto la force de le faire lui-même. Ça lui donna la force de faire cesser ses larmes et de changer de visage, de quitter celui de ce garçon désespéré et battu pour celui qu'il arborait toujours plein de vie, et effronté.

Il secoua la tête, alors qu'un sourire jouait sur ses lèvres. Etait-il si pathétique pour s'apitoyer ainsi sur son sort ? Pour ne pas se rendre compte de l'exagération de la situation ? C'était un antisocial qui comprenait encore moins que lui les émotions qui devait lui expliquer : _c'est pas si important, pourquoi en faire tout un fromage ?_

_On t'a tiré dessus ? On a tué tes parents ? Tu crèches dans la rue ? T'as perdu tous tes amis ? Non. Alors... est-ce vraiment si grave ?_

Le calme de Sai, son apparente neutralité, disait que c'était pas si grave. On peut toujours faire pire. Pourquoi faire comme si c'était la fin du monde ? Ça n'aiderait sûrement pas sa situation, ça ne pourrait que l'empirer.

Il prit le papier entre ses mains et le fit glisser sous son t-shirt.

Naruto prit une grande inspiration avant de serrer les dents, pour étouffer le sifflement de douleur, alors qu'il pressa le papier imbibé d'alcool sur ses égratignures. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, comptant à voix haute :

- 1... 2... 6... 33... _oh sa race_... 56...

Il plissa les yeux alors qu'il frotta sa peau avec le papier, pour empêcher encore une fois des larmes de se former au coin de ses yeux.

- Naruto, je sais, que le but c'est de désinfecter ta blessure, mais... je ne suis pas sur que le papier toilette de cette école soit très hygiénique, signala Sai, sans même détourner le regard. _Comme s'il n'y avait rien de honteux ou d'anormal dans la situation. _

Et Naruto se sentait de mieux en mieux. Il souffla longuement avant de retirer le papier de sous son t-shirt.

- C'est juste sommaire.

Sai hocha la tête, avant de se relever, comme si de rien n'était. Il prit des mains, le papier toilette de Naruto avant de se tourner, dos à lui pour se diriger à nouveau vers une cabine de toilette sûrement pour le jeter.

Pourtant, il y avait une poubelle juste sous le lavabo devant lui. Naruto comprit que Sai lui donnait l'occasion de se relever, comme si de rien n'était. Naruto se sentit touché par cette attention, et tout lui parut tellement moins noir. Il se sentait stupide pour avoir craqué comme ça, devant quelqu'un en plus.

- Toujours pas levé ? Fit la voix de Sai dans son dos.

Naruto secoua la tête avant de pivoter pour se trouver en face de Sai. A genoux devant le garçon, Naruto ne se sentait pas soumis, ou quoique ce soit, et ça, _juste grâce aux manques d'émotions quasi psychotiques du garçon. _

Il eut un rire, qu'il tenta de refréner en mettant la main devant la bouche, mais ça ne marchait pas. Sai l'entendait parfaitement. Il haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Les larmes sèches sur les joues du garçon, les yeux rouges, les lèvres ouvertes, les poings quasiment détruits, ne lui dîtes pas après que c'est lui qui ressemblait à un fou à rire comme ça !

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le sourire du blond s'élargit.

Il tendit son bras en direction de Sai.

- Tout va bien, maintenant. _Aide moi_.

Sai eut encore un regard perplexe.

_Quel comportement étrange._

Pourtant, il sentit ses lèvres se tirer et pour une fois il ne prit pas la même d'analyser la main de Naruto pour voir si elle était pleine de bactéries ou non. Il attrapa sa poigne et la serra fort. Les deux garçons restèrent comme ça un instant, avant que Sai ne le hisse jusqu'à lui.

Naruto tremblait encore un peu sur ses deux jambes, mais pourtant il souriait sans hésitation.

- Merci, mon pote.

- Pote ? Répéta Sai, lentement, toujours incertain.

Naruto eut un léger ricanement devant l'expression hébétée de Sai.

Et alors que le blond allait lâcher sa main, Sai, serra sa prise d'une main tandis que de l'autre, il leva la manche de Naruto pour voir des marques rouges autour de son poignet.

- On y va, maintenant ?

_L'infirmerie... _

Naruto savait exactement de quoi Sai voulait parler.

Mais si Shizune comprenait de quoi venait ces marques... elle en parlerait à ses parents...

L'hésitation, la peur, et le doute lui serraient toujours le cœur, mais le blond ne pouvait pas rejeter la seule offre d'aide qu'il ait jamais eu. Surtout, il ne supporterait pas d'être seul maintenant, de peur que les vieilles pensées le rongent.

Naruto hocha la tête.

- Merci Sai. »

La porte des toilettes claqua.

_Sasuke était parti._

* * *

_**Better in the end**_

* * *

**Fin du chapitre !**

**Voilà mes friends ! Reviews ? Petit eucalyptus ? Atchoum ?  
**

**Inimitablement vôtre,  
**

**Sirpics was here** !


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Vous le connaissez le refrain ! (regardez dans le prologue !)

**Note** : Je dois faire des excuses pour mon retard ? Et une explication : mon profil. Je dirais juste que c'est les aléas de la vie ! Mais en gros : "hyper stress powa!" Mais ça y est... j'ai le droit d'écraser des gens. Ensuite j'avais plus de connexion, et j'ai passé mes journées à faire des examens médicaux : on peut pas grogner sur une mourrante (ù_ù) ... captatio benevolentiae !_**  
**_

Sinon, un immense merci pour vos mp ! vos reviews et cie ! Normalement, les **réponses aux anonymes sur mon profil**, je mets un point d'honneur à y répondre ! Si je vous ai oublié, n'hésitez pas à me grogner dessus ! Et comme promis la suite ! Dire que c'était censé être un OS au départ, je peux me gratter !**_  
_**

C'est pratiquement 10 000 mots que j'ai écrit là donc si des fautes échappent à mon oeil d'aigle, soyez aimables, dîtes moi **_lesquelles_**... me faîtes pas chercher sur 20 pages ! (oui je suis maniaque, je vais passer la journée à me relire et ça me gâchera la vie, surtout que Mortal Kombat et DMC m'attendent T_T)

**_Enjoy !  
_**

**Chapitre 4 : Les renforts arrivent ! Les renforts... really ? **

* * *

_**I will be the one **_

* * *

Tsunade et Naruto regardèrent la porte de la salle de classe dans toute son immaculée conception industrielle qui était, si l'on en croit le blond, le QG de la prise d'otage. Si l'on utilisait un langage populaire pour décrire le regard blanc vitreux des ces deux personnes, on aurait pu dire qu'ils regardaient la porte _comme des cons_. Car, ils se trouvaient très cons.

« Naruto, imaginons que tu dises vrai, comment suis-je censée le voir ? Parce que si tu dis vrai, je ne peux sciemment pas toquer, entrer, et demander si un type a un flingue, si Suigetsu est en train de perdre son bras, et si Sasuke a fini la salade de tomate, remarqua Tsunade, en fixant la porte sans cligner des yeux, avec cet éternel regard blanc anywhere-out-of-the-world..

- Non, il vous suffira de voir le bras charcuté de Suigetsu pour me croire. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vérifier les deux autres faits, expliqua Naruto avec le même regard figé sur la porte. Ou on peut toujours coller nos oreilles à la porte espérant entendre un coup de gun ?

La voix posée et lente de Naruto, était quasi irréelle dans ce genre de situation.

- Espérant ? Fit Tsunade, en haussant un sourcil.

Son regard était toujours sur la porte, avec une telle insistance, que d'ici quelques heures, elle arriverait peut-être à la trouer des yeux.

Naruto hocha la tête, très sérieusement.

- Je préfère que Suigetsu puisse bénéficier d'une carte nationale d'handicapé plutôt qu'on me prenne pour un mytho. Ça me donnerait des complexes, expliqua le blond.

Tsunade, détourna les yeux une micro seconde de la porte pour lui lancer un regard noir avant de coller son oreille contre la barrière visuelle afin de ne plus entendre ce genre d'imbécilité. Et à sa plus grande surprise, et au plus grand bonheur de Naruto, qui ne passerait pas pour un mytho...

_BAM_ !

Un coup de feu retentit, bien que l'arme fut un silencieux, Tsunade avait été assez proche et surtout assez attentive à une détonation pour entendre l'infime bruit du canon qui relâche la balle dans l'air. Elle imaginait presque sentir l'odeur de poudre brûlée qui flottait. Ensuite des cris stridents résonnèrent, _ses élèves_ ! Le matériaux de la porte était aussi fin que du papier de verre. Quand elle disait qu'être écologique, ça aidait le peuple ! Ce n'était pas du tout parce que le bois bon marché entrait de justesse dans son budget...

Tsunade écarquilla les yeux, choquée. Par réflexe, elle voulut entrer dans la salle, pour sauver ses étudiants, mais Naruto à sa gauche attrapa son poignet avant qu'elle n'attrape celle de la porte.

- Ne fais pas ton crâneur, parce que tu avais raison. Ce n'est pas le moment, grogna Tsunade avant même de tourner la tête vers lui.

La directrice, lui jeta à peine un coup d'oeil, avant de plier son coude vers l'arrière pour se libérer de la poigne du blond. Cependant, étonnamment, Naruto tint bon, alors qu'il siffla d'une voix extrêmement basse :

- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez faire ? Vous allez entrer là-dedans, et dire :_ "trouer le corps d'un chevelu bleu est interdit dans cette école ! 500 heures de colles sans sursis ! ?"_

La voix de Naruto était beaucoup plus aiguë que la normale, alors que pourtant, il ne faisait que marmonner. Ses yeux s'étaient élargis alors qu'il la regardait. Il ne détournait pas les pupilles de sa figure. Qu'attendait-il ?

Tsunade fixa le regard grave du garçon, même si les paroles de Naruto dépassaient de loin l'insolence, et étaient d'un humour noir, elles lui faisaient très bien sentir son impuissance.

- Alors que proposes-tu de faire, Naruto ? Que je reste devant cette porte à attendre qu'un malade tire sur mes élèves ?! Merde, ce dernier coup de feu a peut-être même provoqué une mort pour ce que j'en sais !

Sa voix aussi était montée dans les aiguës. Elle avait rejoué dans sa tête, toutes les situations spéciales et exceptionnelles avec lesquelles, elle aurait pu être confrontée dans son poste de proviseur. Mais ça, ce n'était pas mentionné dans la description du boulot !

Beaucoup moins jeune, et certainement moins naïve que tous les enfants dans cette classe, Tsunade n'avait pas eu besoin d'une bonne heure, ou de voir un camarade se faire tirer dessus pour que son esprit lui dise : _c'est réel_. Aussitôt, les mesures à prendre tournaient dans sa tête, et chaque manœuvre envisageable était couplée avec sa conséquence. Bien que son esprit avait trouvé la force de rester posé et logique, aucun choix ne lui paraissait être sans grave conséquence.

Naruto lâcha son poignet, immédiatement, en voyant les regards suspicieux des élèves qui passaient dans le couloir et qui voyaient leur interaction d'un sale œil depuis sa déclaration de viol. Il enfonça les mains dans ses poches de pantalon, le faisant glisser légèrement de ses hanches, avant d'hausser des épaules, d'un air nonchalant. Il ne devait pas attirer l'attention.

- Vous me faîtes confiance ? Murmura-t-il, pour que personne ne les entende.

Tsunade avait croisé tant de fois ce regard, qu'elle le connaissait par coeur. Ce joli bleu qui n'était pas comme tous les poètes le chantaient, le bleu d'un ciel d'été. Non, c'était le bleu profond de la mer, un bleu foncé, qui pouvait respirer le calme comme hurler la tempête. Elle connaissait par coeur, ce regard fixé sur votre visage, qui ne faillirait pas une seconde devant vous.

- Non, fut la réponse simple de la femme, en clignant des yeux.

Elle se tourna, dos à la porte, et se pencha sur le garçon qui faisait une bonne tête de moins qu'elle, le regard incrédule. Comment Naruto pouvait lui demander ça ?

Le garçon souffla de... _soulagement_.

- Ouf ! Au moins je vous décevrai pas quand j'aurais tout fait merder !

Un ange passa.

Tsunade regarda le garçon mettre une main sur la poignée de la porte. Elle la gifla aussitôt, en oubliant presque de maîtriser le débit de sa voix. Puis, elle l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt pour ramener son visage à elle, le tirant le plus loin possible de la porte.

Les yeux larges, et la respiration sifflante, elle fit sèchement -la directrice devait contrôler le débit de sa voix, si elle avait pu entendre un silencieux, elle n'imaginait pas, ce qu'eux, pouvaient entendre-.

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? ! Tu n'y retourneras pas.

..._ Naruto manqua de se suicider._

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut pour me croire putain ? Gronda-t-il, en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds en face d'elle afin d"augmenter sa prestance.

Tsunade relâcha sa prise sur son t-shirt, l'air blasé, pour poser une main sur le haut de sa tête afin de le pousser vers le bas. Puis, elle le tira à nouveau par le col sous ses cris indignés, pour le bloquer contre un casier, son avant bras pressé contre son cou pour assourdir ses cris.

- Abruti, siffla-t-elle. Je te crois, ce coup de feu est une preuve suffisante, non ?

Naruto hocha la tête, frénétiquement. Bon maintenant que c'était réglé, il pouvait y aller ou quoi ? Et pouvait-il respirer ?

- Mais cette situation dépasse de loin mes compétences et les _tiennes_ ! Continua-t-elle sur un ton sec en relâchant sa prise sur le cou de Naruto pour faire glisser sa main dans la poche de sa veste verte.

Le blond cligna des yeux en la voyant sortir un téléphone portable. Mais elle était inconsciente ou quoi ? Il se jeta sur le téléphone, en tentant de le lui arracher des mains.

- NON !

Mais Tsunade tint bon et tira le portable vers elle.

- Ne sois pas ridicule ! Il faut prévenir les autorités compétentes !

Naruto eut un regard à droite puis à gauche, s'assurant que personne n'allait voir ce qui allait suivre et il se jeta sur la main de la directrice... qu'il _mordit_.

-Aïe ! Hurla Tsunade.

Elle baissa les yeux vers Naruto, indignée. Puis, à son tour, elle vérifia, qu'aucun inspecteur académique traînait dans le coin, avant d'enfoncer son talon aiguille dans le pied du garçon, pour lui faire lâcher prise sur sa main.

- Aïe ! Cria Naruto, il serra davantage les dents sur sa main pour retenir le cri de souffrance qui voulait partir.

Il sentait le goût âpre du sang dans sa bouche, et amer de la peau de Tsunade sur sa langue. Si son visage était jeune, la peau de la vieille n'avait pas la même fraîcheur.

- Non ! Il faut que vous me laissez entrer ! Je sais que je peux le calmer ! Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Tsunade sentait sur la peau de sa main tous les déplacements de la langue de Naruto quand il parlait. Elle retroussa le nez, dans une mine dégoûtée. Sale petit morveux !

- Si je fais ça Naruto, je perdrais mon poste, je risquerais ta vie, celle de tes camarades et _surtout_ je ne pourrais plus me regarder en face ! Cria Tsunade en giflant Naruto, avec une telle force que la tête du garçon alla voler sur le côté avec un angle étrange, avant de tomber sur les fesses dans un cri. Il avait évidemment lâchait sa main.

Elle eut vite fait de composer un numéro par coeur, avant que Naruto ne reprenne ses esprits et ne tente Dieu ne sait quoi. Elle recula quelque peu de Naruto, qui était toujours en mode – _une étoile filante en plein jour ! Pourquoi les canards dansent les pattes à l'envers ?_ - en attendant qu'on veuille bien répondre au téléphone.

Le garçon était toujours assis sur les fesses, le regard hagard.

- Tiens la Grande Ours ! Marmonna Naruto avec un air de demeuré.

L'avait-elle frappé trop tard ? Bah de toutes façons, quels neurones lui restaient-ils à perdre ? Franchement ?

_- Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze à l'appareil, si vous êtes un vendeur de tapis, je vous fais rôtir le nem, vous allez rien compren-_

- Ahem, l'interrompit Tsunade, en toussotant pour cacher sa gêne. Elle n'avait jamais douté de la ressemblance entre Naruto et sa mère. Kushina c'est Tsunad-

_- NARUTO QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS ENCORE FOUTU PUTAIN ? !_

La directrice éloigna le combiné de son oreille, avec un air de pur souffrance. Ses oreilles sifflaient, et elle n'entendait pendant un instant plus rien qu'un long bip interminable.

_- JE VAIS TELLEMENT DE BOTTER LE CUL QU'IL FAUDRA TE COLLER UN COUSSIN SUR LE PARE CHOC POUR LE POSER SUR UNE CHAISE !_

Naruto par réflexe recula les fesses toujours sur le sol, contre les casiers, comme un animal qui se sentait acculé. Tsunade jeta presque un regard compatissant à Naruto, avant d'inspirer longuement et dire de la voix la plus autoritaire qu'elle pouvait faire, pour faire taire Uzumaki Kushina- bien qu'elle avait très peu d'espoir, quand la femme était son élève, elle n'y arrivait déjà pas, alors aujourd'hui...-

- Kushina, Naruto n'a _pour une fois_, précisa bien Tsunade, alors que Naruto lui jeta un regard mauvais. _Rien fait du tout._

Il y eut un long silence à l'autre bout du fils. La directrice attendit patiemment que la femme se remette du choc, elle n'avait sûrement jamais dû entendre, _Naruto_ et _rien fait_ dans la même phrase.

_- JE SAVAIS PETIT INSOLENT QUE T'AS PAS FAIT TES DEVOIRS HIER ! ET MOI JE T'AI CRU ! JE VAIS TELLEMENT TE CASSER LES BIJOUX QU'IL TE FAUDRA..._

Naruto se balança sur le sol, d'avant en arrière, comme un catatonique.

- KUSHINA ! Hurla Tsunade avant d'entendre la suite, connaissant la nature inventive de la mère de Naruto, elle avait peur que ça n'en finisse jamais. J'ai besoin de parler à Minato, de toute urgence. Je sais qu'il n'est pas au bureau, s'il est à la maison, peux-tu me le donner ?

Il y eut encore une fois un long silence, et Tsunade pensait que la mère de Naruto devait sûrement se dire ce qu'il se passait _vraiment_, cette fois. La directrice savait que c'était les vacances annuelles de Minato, mais elle se doutait qu'il fallait un homme de sa trempe pour une situation aussi délicate. En plus, si ça concernait Naruto, il lui en voudrait de ne pas faire appel à lui.

_- Il est en congé, f_it-elle, soudain calme. _ Que se passe-t-il, Tsunade ? Naruto... il va bien, n'est-ce pas ?_

La vieille femme était étonnée de voir à quel point le ton de Kushina pouvait changer radicalement. Malgré ses hurlements et son caractère un peu rude, Tsunade savait que Kushina aimait profondément son fils, comme une mère se doit d'aimer ses enfants, même si elle était dure avec lui.

- Je... _Comment lui expliquer ?_ S'il te plaît Kushina, passe moi Minato, c'est très urgent.

Il y eut un silence avant que...

_- MINATO NOTRE FILS A ENCORE FAIT DES CONNERIES, JE SUIS SURE ! ARRÊTE DE LIRE DES MAGAZINES DÉGUEULASSES CROYANT QUE JE LE SAIS PAS -parce que je le sais- ET VIENS TOUT DE SUITE !_

La directrice lança un regard incrédule à Naruto toujours assis par terre, et qui la regardait avec un air soudain... blasé.

- Comment c'est dégueulasse, ils ont pas confiance en moi. Pourtant, vous les avez pas appelés depuis hier ! S'insurgea Naruto, qui à l'aide des cris de sa mère, avait visiblement repris conscience.

Les mains sur les hanches, il la regarda, attendant sûrement qu'elle le plaigne, le pauvre petit.

Tsunade leva les yeux vers le ciel. Oui_, depuis hier_, ça faisait longtemps sans un coup de fil. Un jour, quand même. Elle tapa du pied contre le sol, sans le regarder, nerveuse, alors que ses yeux bifurquèrent toutes les secondes de la porte de la salle de classe, au combiné.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi nerveuse, bien qu'elle ne le montrât pas.

Tsunade ne pouvait décemment pas montrer ne serait ce qu'un seul signe de panique, sinon, elle n'arriverait plus à réfléchir convenablement. Tout à coup, elle aperçut Naruto, qui les mains sur les genoux, se leva avant de s'approcher de la porte. Immédiatement, elle courut devant lui pour lui barrer la route. Le bras tendu entre la face de Naruto et l'entrée, elle lui darda un regard mauvais.

- Que crois-tu faire ? Murmura-t-elle. Je t'ai déjà dit non.

Naruto la défia du regard, et grogna avec toute son insolence :

- Poussez vous de ma route ! Merde, Tsunade, il... soudain, son expression se changea du tout au tout. La fausse bravade qu'il avait montré, faillit, et c'est dans un faible murmure qu'il dit :

- il... il... a tiré... si... c'était à cause de moi ?

Elle s'attendait presque à le voir pleurer, tant la voix de Naruto tremblait. Le regard fuyant, il ne cessait de regarder la porte comme s'il pouvait voir à travers.

Tsunade qui s'apprêtait à lui répondre, elle ne savait quoi, fut interrompue par la voix douce de Minato de l'autre côté du téléphone.

_- Bonjour Tsunade. Kushina m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler. Est-ce à propos de Naruto ?"_

...

Le regard triste de Naruto changea à son tour – aussi schizophrène que sa mère- pour lancer un regard noir au téléphone. Même si la formulation de son père était différente de celle de sa mère, le garçon connaissait la question sous-jacente :_quelle connerie mon fils a encore fait ?_

- Minato... Commença Tsunade en ne quittant pas Naruto du regard, sachant parfaitement que si elle ne faisait pas attention une seconde, le garçon lui filerait entre les doigts.

La femme admirait sincèrement le courage du garçon, à 16 ans, elle voyait peu de jeunes capable du même courage, ou de la même empathie pour le sort de ses camarades. Mais il était si inconscient, comment pouvait-il lui demander de l'envoyer dans la fosse aux lions ?

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec lui... _ou presque_. (un "_hahaha je le savais" _résonna dans le téléphone) J'ai besoin de vous et d'une équipe spéciale, c'est une situation d'urgence. Il y a un preneur d'otage dans la classe de Naruto, qui retient tous les élèves, un garçon a été visiblement touché par balle à l'épaule droite.

Tsunade elle-même, était impressionnée par l'impassibilité de sa voix. Elle n'avait pas buté sur un mot. Minato garda le silence quelques secondes, et elle crut entendre au fond, la voix de Kushina marmonner : _alors, il a fait quelque chose ou pas ?_

_- Il me faut des précisions sur la situation, le professeur en charge de la classe ? Nombre d'heure depuis le début de la prise d'otage ? Nombre de blessé ? Nombre d'élève ? Identité du preneur ?_

La femme louait le calme et la précision dans la voix de Minato. Son ton n'avait pas changé, mais elle imaginait facilement son expression se durcir. Tsunade savait parfaitement que Minato était un homme particulièrement doué pour lire les gens, comme Naruto. Rien que par la voix, elle savait qu'il avait déjà pu juger de sa sincérité. De plus, il aurait été incongru pour une directrice de faire une blague pareille.

Elle fut encore plus impressionnée par son sérieux, parce qu'elle savait tout à fait la vraie question au bout de ses lèvres : _et Naruto dans tout ça ?_

Tsunade lança un regard insistant à Naruto, lui tendant le combiné. Le garçon était le plus à même à répondre à ces questions, qu'elle-même. Mais le blond ne la regardait même plus, ses yeux étaient fixés sur la porte, et elle vit ce regard déterminé sur sa face.

- Naruto... ton père a besoin de ton aide.

Le garçon ne se tourna même pas, une de ses mains s'était maintenant posée, à plat, contre la porte.

_- Naruto ? Il est avec vous ?_ Demanda soudain Minato, bien plus précipitée.

L'adolescent refusa de prendre le combiné auquel il n'accorda pas un seul regard. Ses yeux étaient restés sur l'entrée, alors qu'il demanda d'une voix presque sourde :

- Si mon père et une équipe de policier arrivent, il n'y aura aucune chance dans ce monde que je puisse entrer.

Ce n'était pas une question ou même un reproche, c'était juste un constat. Un constat peut-être pour justifier ses prochains actes, mais ça, Tsunade ne le savait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas que Naruto était en train de lui demander pardon pour trahir son autorité. Parce qu'il trouverait un moyen d'entrer ! Quoiqu'il arrive.

- Venez, termina Tsunade en raccrochant, subitement.

Ses yeux étaient si flous, si illisibles, quand elle regarda Naruto. Il était juste un petit garçon pétulant, qui refusait de se plier à l'ordre et qui s'habillait dans un accoutrement grotesque et enfantin. Mais maintenant, il y avait tellement de culpabilité. Naruto ne comprenait pas qu'elle tentait de le sauver de lui-même ? Ce n'était qu'un enfant ! Elle louait son courage, certes, mais c'était un courage sombre. Obscurcit par la peur de l'enfance. Il avait peur, c'était si palpable. Naruto n'avait aucune idée de la difficulté de vivre avec soi-même, quand on se déteste ! S'il ratait, s'il échouait à sauver tout le monde, il se haïrait toute sa vie. C'est de ça que Tsunade le protégerait.

_Laisse ce fardeau sur les épaules des adultes, Naruto._

Tout à coup, sans qu'elle ne puisse comprendre, Tsunade tilta sur quelque chose d'important, alors qu'elle regardait son portable dans sa main.

- Kakashi n'a pas tenté de maîtriser la situation ?

Naruto se tourna lentement vers elle, avec un regard fatigué. Il plia son bras dans un angle droit devant ses yeux, pour que son regard soit juste en face d'une montre argent, sur laquelle les queues d'un renard faisaient office d'aiguille.

- Il est neuf heures.

...

- Ton cours ne commence-t-il pas à huit heures ?

Naruto répéta lentement, comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un d'arriéré.

- Il est neuf heures.

Ensuite, il ignora complètement la directrice pour coller son oreille à la porte, espérant entendre un quelconque bruit qui lui indiquerait la suite des évènements. Mais la vraie question, ce qu'il brûlait de savoir c'est : _à qui était destiné ce coup de feu ?_ Et si son retard, avait causé la mort de Suigetsu ? Naruto ne le supporterait pas. Malgré tout le mal que lui avait infligé le garçon, Naruto ne souhaitait la mort à personne. Comme il ne souhaitait pas voir Sai devenir le meurtrier qu'il n'était pas.

Tsunade fulmina contre ce feignant de Kakashi. Elle grinçait des dents alors que ses pieds tapaient contre le carrelage. Elle sortit un tas d'insulte à son égard, les poings sur les hanches, dans la position d'une matrone sévère. Mais Tsunade savait qu'au fond ce n'était qu'une broutille, mais être agacée sur des petites choses simples était tellement plus facile que morte de peur et d'impuissance sur ces grandes choses qui étaient si loin de son domaine de compétence.

La voix de Naruto résonna à nouveau dans le couloir. Elle dut se pencher pour l'entendre distinctement. Son corps était collé contre la porte, et ses lèvres touchaient le bois alors qu'il murmura, d'une voix si sourde :

- Je vous en prie, Tsunade, laissez moi y aller.

Naruto avait la main sur la poignée, les yeux suppliants, alors qu'il la regardait avec espoir. La directrice détourna le regard, ne voulant pas voir sa déception. Il ne s'agissait pas de sa confiance à elle, il ne s'agissait pas seulement de sa décision.

Naruto n'était qu'un garçon. Un garçon gentil, un peu bourrin, mais très bon dans le fond. Il jouait souvent au dur à cuir, mais il était pourtant tellement naïf. C'était pour le protéger qu'elle l'empêcherait de retourner là-bas ! Pas seulement pour l'empêcher d'être blessé (même si c'était sûrement la principale raison, mais Naruto avait-il une idée du poids qu'il plaçait sur ses épaules ? Il avait une idée de quels espoirs il plaçait en lui ?

S'il échouait.. .comment ne pourrait-il pas se détester ? S'il échouait... il ne serait plus jamais le même. Le garçon avait trop de confiance en lui parfois, et cette fois, ça risquait de lui coûter cher. Naruto n'avait aucune idée de la difficulté à vivre avec soi-même quand on se détestait.

S'il n'arrivait pas à dissuader le preneur d'otage, il s'en voudrait sûrement toute sa vie.

Elle ne le laisserait pas porter une telle responsabilité. Elle n'accepterait pas de le voir endosser ce fardeau !

- Attendons ton père, Naruto. C'est un professionnel, n'as-tu pas confiance en lui ? Répondit-elle, d'une voix douce, comme pour se faire pardonner son refus.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, avant de détourner le regard vers la porte. Ses yeux ne clignaient pas, comme s'il essayait de la percer du regard pour voir au travers. Son bandeau était tombé dans sa course pour lui échapper, et ses cheveux étaient lâches sur son visage, lui donnant un air terriblement enfantin qui contrastait davantage avec cette dureté.

- Avez vous une idée de ce que font les professionnels dans un cas comme celui-ci ?

Tsunade secoua la tête, lentement. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Comment gérer une telle situation n'était malheureusement pas une option dans le concours de directrice !

Naruto se frotta les yeux du bout des doigts, soudain fatigué. Très las. C'est ce que pensait la directrice, elle ne savait pas que c'était pour cacher le désespoir qui lui serrait les tripes, et qui blanchissait son visage.

Il avait presque envie de pleurer.

Sa voix se brisa complètement :

- Moi je sais. »

* * *

_**To leave you in your misery**_

* * *

Suigetsu était devenu si livide, qu'il s'était évanouis. Sa tête reposée mollement contre le banc, dans une pose très inconfortable qui laisserait sûrement une douleur dans les articulations de sa nuque. La perte importante de sang, lui avait ôté tout énergie, et sans s'en rendre compte, il avait sombré dans un étrange sommeil qui lui permettrait d'oublier un court instant sa situation. _Dormir_, juste quelques minutes.

Sai pencha son visage au-dessus de la table du garçon, si bas, qu'il tendait presque sa joue à Juugo -à côté de Suigetsu- comme une invitation pour qu'il le gifle. Mais Juugo n'était pas stupide, il savait que se battre maintenant serait une folie. Sai eut un sourire énorme en voyant les yeux du garçon se fermer. Il se releva subitement, le dos bien droit, avant de demander d'une voix presque satisfaite :

« Crois-tu, Juugo, que tirer sur un mort est un crime ? Après tout, s'il est déjà mort ?

Juugo serra son poing sous la table, lui dardant un regard méprisant. Pourtant, c'est d'une voix très calme qu'il répondit à Sai :

- Je n'en sais rien. Ce dont je suis sûr c'est que tirer sur un vivant, oui.

Sakura poussa gentiment Suigetsu pour le réveiller. C'était étrange, mais si Suigetsu restait inconscient, elle pensait sincèrement que Sai le tuerait de suite et sans hésiter. C'était la théorie du visage de Lacan. C'était plus dur de tuer quelqu'un en le regardant droit dans les yeux, que d'assassiner un type qui n'était plus qu'un corps. Il fallait que Suigetsu continue à le défier, s'il abandonnait, s'il restait passif, Sai le tuerait sans une once d'hésitation.

- Vraiment ?

Sai fit tournoyer l'arme entre ses doigts, faisant semblant parfois de le faire tomber, s'amusant de la peur imprimée dans les expressions de ses camarades. Avec autant d'attention, il pourrait presque rougir. Il donna un coup de tête vers l'horloge murale accrochée au-dessus du tableau.

- Pourquoi me faîtes vous un tel visage ? Demanda Sai, avec un air si innocent qu'il donna la nausée à Sakura. J'ai tenu ma promesse ! A l'inverse de Naruto. Il a quoi ? Une heure de retard ? Il devait juste allez à l'infirmerie, je ne lui ai pas demandé de trouver une oasis au pôle nord ! J'ai été plus que serviable et patient.

Tout à coup, Sai secoua la tête lentement de gauche à droite, un air faussement attristé. Il se racla la gorge faisant mine de ravaler la boule dans sa gorge, mais ses yeux brillaient alors qu'il les posa sur son arme flamboyante. A l'idée de l'utiliser à nouveau, d'infliger plus de souffrance, ou même de voir Suigetsu définitivement disparaître de sa vie, il sentit comme un baume caressait les cicatrices de son corps et de son coeur.

Si Suigetsu disparaissait, comme Karin, Juugo, et Sasuke. Sa vie serait si belle, plus personne pour l'intimider, plus la peur de mourir, plus la peur de perdre son esprit dans la douleur. Mais son esprit, Sai se rendait-il compte qu'il l'avait déjà perdu ? Dans la folie et la haine la plus destructrice ?

Si la folie ne se voyait pas encore sur son visage, c'était étrangement grâce à sa haine. L'envie de vengeance lui permettait de garder la tête froide, la haine était une chose très étrange. Il n'arrivait pas à la définir, l'envie de détruire était inhumaine, mais ce qu'il pouvait dire, c'était que la haine était intelligente. Elle lui permettait de garder son sang-froid.

Il prendrait son temps.

- Sai, l'appela Shikamaru en se levant.

Il ignora les mains de Choji et d'Ino qui lui tenaient les poignets, exerçant une poussée vers le bas. Il ne pouvait pas s'asseoir tranquillement en voyant un camarade sur le point d'être envoyé à la potence.

- Shikamaru ! Frime pas parce que tu connais son nom... marmonna Kiba en jetant un regard noir au génie.

Sai haussa un sourcil, délicatement. _Shikamaru _hein ? Il ne savait pas grand chose de lui sauf que le garçon était un très bon ami de Naruto, comme tant d'autres gens dans cette classe. Il savait aussi que le garçon était incroyablement intelligent, malgré son air de perpétuel emmerdement, il devrait s'en méfier. C'est vrai que Shikamaru n'a jamais eu aucun mot méchant pour lui, mais comme les autres, il n'en avait eu rien à foutre de sa douleur.

- C'est toi qui disait avec la foi d'un martyr qu'il viendrait, non ? Rit Sai, avec un air sinistre. Alors je te demande, où est-il maintenant ?

Sai écarta les bras comme pour désigner toute la salle de classe à Shikamaru. Il le pressa de lui montrer Naruto, ici, parce que lui, il ne le voyait pas.

- Une diarrhée divine. Un chili maxi format... Proposa Kiba, en haussant des épaules. -Tout le monde lui jeta un regard noir, sauf Sai et Shikamaru qui se défiait du regard- _Bah quoi ?_ Ça peut arriver hein ! Vous savez combien de temps une fois je suis resté assis comme le penseur de Rodin sur le pose caca ?

- Ferme là, Inuzuka, hurla Ino, à bout de nerfs en voyant le regard de Sai posé sur Shikamaru.

- Roooh, j'essaye d'aider... si c'est comme ça ! Bouda Kiba en croisant les bras, les yeux posés sur sa table, vexé.

Sai ignora visiblement l'interruption de Kiba, et il pointa son arme sur Suigetsu, ça devenait presque rébarbatif. Il eut un sourire désolé vers Shikamaru, sans doute pour avoir brisé son illusion. Les traits de son visage étaient particulièrement détendus et son regard était toujours aussi calme alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tirer sur Suigetsu.

Shikamaru avait un air particulièrement calculateur, le front plissé, le regard sérieux, en observant chaque mimique, chaque geste de Sai. Rien ne semblait l'émouvoir. Le garçon était une cause perdue, ça devait être une espèce de sociopathe, parce qu'un tel sang froid, ce n'était pas normal. Même pas pour un type comme Sasuke -toujours sous la table- alors Sai...

- Naruto ne tient pas à ta vie, Suigetsu ? Cela t'étonne ? Pourquoi sacrifierait-il sa vie pour toi ? Toi, qui a fait de la sienne un enfer.

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils. Alors c'était ça ? C'était Suigetsu ! C'était ça la raison de toutes les absences de Naruto, de ces marques étranges ? Il se doutait bien que son ami mentait quand il disait que c'était son entraînement de boxe avec Sasuke. _Merde_ ! Shikamaru devint presque livide, en se rendant compte à quel point il avait été un mauvais ami... Ce que disait Sai n'était pas faux, il n'avait rien vu... Mais si Naruto serait venu chez lui, il l'aurait aidé, bordel ! Ça aurait été galère, _mais il l'aurait aidé_. Parce que s'il y avait une chose à laquelle tenait Shikamaru, c'était ses amis. Il pensait que Naruto lui faisait assez confiance pour venir lui parler... apparemment ce n'était pas le cas.

Un instant, il eut envie de renoncer à sauver la vie de ce bâtard... mais Naruto. Son ami avait juré de revenir pour sauver un type qu'il détestait. Et il respectait toujours ses promesses,_ il viendrait._ Il devait gagner du temps pour Naruto...

- Suigetsu, réponds. _Pourquoi_ ?

Shikamaru serra les dents. Sai était en train de mettre sur le dos de Naruto son prochain assassinat. Comme si c'était parce que le blond n'était pas revenu qu'il devait tirer. Quel bâtard ! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire !

Sai s'avança, le pas particulièrement lent, alors qu'il fit signe avec son arme à Juugo et Sakura de s'écarter de sa future victime. Sakura n'hésita pas longtemps, les yeux élargis sur l'arme qui brillait alors que les rayons du soleil qui passaient par la fenêtre la brûlaient. Elle ne donnerait pas sa vie pour celle de Suigetsu, elle était pleine d'empathie pour lui, mais elle ne se sacrifierait pas. Si Sai voulait le tuer, elle ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Juugo, à l'inverse ne s'écarta pas, défiant Sai du regard.

Le plancher sous les pas de Sai craqua légèrement. La supplique de Sakura qui lui demandait de se réveiller, n'était qu'un bruit de fond, comme un bourdonnement dans l'esprit de Suigetsu. Il était comme enveloppé dans une douce brume et la douleur dans son bras devenait sourde, alors que le temps continuait sa course.

_La douleur._

Si elle disparaissait, s'il ne la sentait plus... c'était que son bras...

_- Tu dois regarder Sai...  
_

Le regarder ? Pourquoi faire ? Pour lui cracher dessus ? Lui mordre la tête ? Une infime part de lui ne put trouver aucune injustice dans cette situation. Dans un sens, il l'avait cherché. C'était peut-être ce qu'on appelait le karma. Il savait presque qu'il méritait tout ce que lui infligeait Sai. Mais cette voix d'ange coupable mourut instantanément jusqu'à devenir un écho, quand subitement, la crosse d'un pistolet s'enfonça dans sa joue. Sa tête pivota sur le côté sous la force, alors que sa joue le brûlait. Sur sa langue, il put goûter à la saveur amère du sang.

_Le sang._

Bâtard. Il trouva à nouveau le courage de le défier, ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement sur le visage de Sai. Il était si proche que leur nez se touchèrent presque, Suigetsu eut un sursaut effrayé en voyant les yeux noirs d'aussi près... ils étaient teintés de tant de méchanceté et à la fois de plaisir, qu'il crut voir son propre reflet dans un miroir.

Sai était penché sur son bureau, les coudes sur la table, la tête penchée sur le côté alors qu'il regardait avec satisfaction la marque de la crosse sur la joue du garçon. Juugo, sortit la main de sous la table, voulant profiter de l'occasion. Sai était assez proche pour qu'il puisse s'emparer de l'arme, mais il n'était pas idiot.

Sai se releva aussitôt et il pointa l'arme sur Juugo, les deux mains sur la crosse.

- Tss... Si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un, c'est Naruto ta cible.

Sai devait trouver la métaphore de l'arme très amusante.

Shikamaru ne put tenir sa langue plus longtemps. Les ongles enfoncés dans le bois de sa table, il siffla :

- Pourquoi prendre Naruto comme responsable ? Ce n'est pas lui qui tient l'arme ! Ce n'est pas lui qui nous prend en otage ! C'est dur Sai, hein ? De se dire qu'on va devenir un meurtrier. Pas Naruto, précisa Shikamaru d'une voix lente pour que Sai comprenne bien ses mots. Il savait que c'était un pari risqué, que sa logique était tordue. Mais il croyait avoir assez bien cerné Sai pour le manipuler encore un peu. _Toi_. Ne fais pas porter l'arme à Naruto. T'es toujours un _sale_ lâche, pas capable d'assumer ses actes !

L'oeil de Sai tiqua.

Ino eut un hoquet de choc et de surprise. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de la main de Shikamaru, alors qu'elle le regarda mi hébétée, mi furieuse. Le garçon sentit Ino trembler de tout son corps, la voix chevrotante, elle murmura :

- Tu es fou ?! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ? Tu veux le foutre en rogne ?!"

Shikamaru ne la regarda pas. Le regard infaillible, l'air tout aussi calme que Sai. Même la colère n'était pas perceptible sur son visage. Surtout pas la colère. Il devait montrer le plus grand calme, comme dire à Sai que ses paroles n'étaient pas motivées par la colère. C'était la plus grande honnêteté.

Shikamaru espérait vraiment avoir parié sur le bon cheval. Un type comme Sai, qui prend toute une classe en otage pour se faire remarquer, qui est sans cesse victime d'intimidation et qui n'a aucun ami, doit avoir une très faible estime de lui-même, comme une faible confiance en lui. C'était clair comme du cristal que tout reposait sur le regard des autres. En fait, étrangement, ce garçon qui les méprise, qui veut tous les voir disparaître, ne vit que par l'opinion des autres. Sai, même s'il ne le comprenait pas lui-même, ferait tout pour ne pas passer pour un lâche. Il ferait tout justifier son crime. Shikamaru croyait dur comme fer, qu'un homme ne peut pas tuer gratuitement. C'est pourquoi il voulait mettre son crime sur le dos de Naruto, personne ne pouvait se voir comme un bourreau sans coeur. C'était psychologiquement impossible.

Sai eut soudain le visage d'un mime, d'une jolie poupée peinte à la main, tant ses traits étaient devenus figés. Complètement paralysé par l'incompréhension, il répétait mentalement les paroles de Shikamaru.

Quelqu'un était en train de lui retirer son pouvoir.

Il regarda son arme avec la plus grande consternation. Il avait l'arme. Il pouvait tuer. Il avait le pouvoir. Ils le respectaient. Tous. Alors pourquoi ce garçon, avait le pouvoir de se lever et le traiter de lâche ? Il devrait trembler de peur ! Comment osait-il lui retirer la crainte ?_ Son pouvoir ! _

Un instant, il eut la terrible envie de tirer sur Shikamaru. Sa main trembla à cette perspective. Non, il ne se laisserait pas happer par la rage et la folie. Il resterait fidèle à son plan. Sai eut soudain un sourire glacial alors qu'il leva la tête pour croiser le regard de Shikamaru, qui haussa juste un sourcil comme pour dire : _alors tu me prouves le contraire ?_

- J'ai assez attendu, fit Sai d'une voix trop calme. Bien trop calme. Naruto ne viendra pas.

- Donne lui encore une heure, répondit Shikamaru sans faillir.

La moitié des personnes de la classe eut un air hébété alors qu'ils regardaient l'espèce de joute entre Shikamaru et Sai. Personne ne se doutait du sang-froid et du courage dont pouvait faire preuve le roi des feignants ! Sa voix ne tremblait pas. Qui leur inspirait plus de crainte finalement ? Le fou avec l'arme ? Ou le fou qui n'avait pas peur de se prendre une balle droit dans la tête ?

- Prouve moi que t'es pas un lâche. Prouve moi que c'est Naruto le responsable ! _Prouve le moi _! Donne lui encore une heure... et s'il ne vient pas, je te l'accorde. Ce sera de sa faute. Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ? Suigetsu souffre en attendant, plus tu attends, plus il a de chances de perdre son bras... et ce sera _irréversible_.

Les mots avaient un goût amer dans sa bouche. Shikamaru se haïssait de dire ça. Mais entre un bras et la vie, il pensait que le bâtard bleu préférait la vie. Si ses mots paraissaient cruels c'est parce qu'il devait se mettre à la place de ce taré. Chacune de ses paroles étaient méticuleusement choisies. En disant ça, c'est comme si Shikamaru le rendait innocent des horreurs qu'il était en train de commettre.

_Une heure, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire, Naruto_.

_Bam !_

Un bruit de détonation fendit l'air.

La plupart des élèves n'eut même plus le courage de crier. Shikamaru avait fermé les yeux sous le choc, s'attendant presque à se voir pisser le sang par tous les pores de la peau. Non, il ne pouvait pas s'être trompé sur son analyse psychologique ! Prudemment, il ouvrit un oeil et croisa le regard satisfait de Sai, qui ne cessait de le fixer, alors que son revolver était encore fumant dans sa main.

Ino le poussa avec un coup de coude et lui désigna, la bouche grande ouverte : _Suigetsu_. Le coeur de Shikamaru cessa de battre pour une seconde, mais cette infime seconde parut éternelle. Si son erreur, si sa provocation avait causé la mort de Suigetsu ! Mon Dieu ! La mort dans le coeur, il détourna son regard vers le garçon et remarqua avec consternation, que Sai avait en fait _manqué_ sa cible ?

Il put respirer à nouveau.

Shikamaru remarqua immédiatement la balle enfoncée dans la table à quelques centimètres de Suigetsu. Il avait vraiment manqué sa cible ? Non. Le génie croisa le regard de Sai qui avait un sourire sinistre sur les lèvres, alors qu'il observa la réaction de chacun des élèves dans la classe. Il se délectait de la crainte sur leur visage. Ce geste, ce coup de feu raté, c'était juste pour inspirer la terreur...

Une odeur soudain nauséabonde flotta dans l'air, il se tourna vers Choji, livide comme la mort, qui, tremblotant, avait les mains croisées sur son pantalon, au niveau de son bas-ventre.

- Shikamaru... chuchota-t-il, la peur dans les yeux.

Shikamaru déglutit et se tourna vers Sai, moins confiant pour le coup.

- Une heure, sourit Sai, avec toutes ses dents. Après tout, j'ai tout _mon _temps. » Continua-t-il, alors que ses yeux bifurquèrent vers le bras pendant de Suigetsu, une lueur malsaine dans le regard. Heureusement, Suigetsu s'était à nouveau évanouis de terreur, il valait mieux pour lui en fait.

Sai n'avait pas manqué sa cible. Il l'avait fait exprès.

Il avait retrouvé le contrôle.

* * *

_**And hate what you've become**_

* * *

« Itachi ! M-Mon... D... dieu... ton ... ton frère a été pris en otage !

La voix de sa mère était paniquée, alors qu'elle secouait son balais poussiéreux devant son visage. Itachi secoua sa main devant son visage pour empêcher la saleté de titiller ses narines. Les jambes croisées sur le canapé, il la regarda, ennuyé.

- ... mais mère, il s'agit de mon jour de congé, quand même ! »

* * *

_**No fear of what's behind**_

* * *

Naruto était assis sur les escaliers de l'entrée du lycée, le cul endoloris sur les pierres froides, il se tapota doucement le popotin. Tsunade avait trouvé que lui donnait des coups de pieds au cul était un bon moyen pour l'empêcher de fuir à toutes jambes. C'était un bon moyen. Maintenant, il passait chaque seconde qui le séparait de ses camarades, à insulter copieusement cette _vieille bique mal tronquée,_ appelée plus communément directrice. Le blond était quelqu'un de rancunier sur ce coup là. Les étudiants avaient été tous regroupés devant le lycée, avec leurs professeurs.

Tsunade avait visité chaque salle de classe -Naruto limite, au bout d'une laisse-, expliquant brièvement la situation aux professeurs, afin que ces derniers fassent sortir les élèves de l'établissement avec le moins de chahut possible. Il était fortement préférable que le preneur d'otage ne soit pas au courant que maintenant les autorités compétentes étaient sur l'affaire.

Tous les élèves étaient regroupés devant le lycée, interrogatifs. Il n'y avait pourtant pas une simulation d'incendie cette semaine ! Ils regardaient tous leurs professeurs, curieux, et ceux-ci avaient eu l'ordre de ne pas ébruiter la situation problématique, on ne voudrait pas que les parents paniquent pour _ça..._

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ? !

- Je peux rentrer à la maison ?

- ... hé merde ! J'ai oublié mon téléphone !

-... je savais que ça servait à rien à aller en cours aujourd'hui !

- _Je me les gèle, on se les gèle, nous nous les gelooooooons ! Je sais bien, on en a paaaaaaaaaas ! Mais on s'en implanteraaaaaaaa !_

Tsunade soupira, en lançant un regard discret à ses collègues. C'était leurs élèves, donc c'était à _eux_ de les maîtriser. C'était à eux d'arrêter le récital là...

- Vieille vache !

Son pied dériva, presque de lui-même vers sa droite, enfonçant son talon dans le pied d'un certain blond, assis sur les escaliers, _avec le sourire en plus_.

Naruto grogna, si elle ne le tenait pas par le col, si elle ne pouvait pas, rien qu'avec le force du poing, le balancer dans un rosier... si elle n'était pas sa directrice, il y serait allé _comme ça !_

- Hum, hum, toussota-t-elle en observant d'un air sévère ses élèves. Je pourrais avoir le silence, un instant ?

...

- Je dois pisser !

- ON veut rentrer à la maison !

_- Tu te les gèleeeeees !_

Non ! Tsunade écarquilla les yeux, choquée : les élèves auraient-ils cru que c'était une demande ?

- C'EST UN ORDRE ! FERMEZ LA OU 135 HEURES DE COLLE JE M'EN FICHE !

Il y eut un silence de mort.

La femme poussa une mèche qui s'était logée devant ses yeux, à cause d'une légère brise. Elle croisa les bras, fermant par la même occasion sa veste verte, et toisa à nouveau les élèves, pour être sûr que pas un seul, ne désobéissait.

- On pourrait essayer quelque chose de plus pédagogique, non ? Proposa Iruka à sa gauche, en lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

Naruto aimait bien ce professeur, en fait c'était même son professeur préféré. Il avait toujours un sourire de papa gâteau sur les lèvres, et il se souciait de chacun de ses élèves avec une sincérité touchante. Mais là, sa gentillesse le foutait en rogne. Lui, il voulait aller se suicider ! C'était son choix merde !

Donc, Naruto et Tsunade lui lancèrent un regard blasé.

- La violence c'est pédagogique ! S'écria Tsunade.

Le professeur secoua la tête, alors que ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Orochimaru eut un air pensif, en regardant la foule d'élève, au bas de l'escalier, et qui se profilait devant lui. Il demanda, une main sur le menton :

- Comment va-t-on les faire partir, sans ébruiter l'événement inattendu ?

- Foutez vous à poil, proposa Naruto, avec l'air le plus naturel du monde. Il avait un air singulièrement irrité, alors qu'il s'amusait à tracer des formes abstraites dans la saleté, devant ses pieds.

- Plaît-il Uzumaki ?

Naruto releva la tête, en clignant des yeux dans la direction de son professeur. Au vue de l'air blasé de Tsunade, sadique d'Orochimaru et furieux d'Iruka, il devina que ce n'était pas juste _une pensée._

- Ah, je l'ai dit à haute voix ?

Orochimaru se lécha les lèvres, de sa langue fourchue (cet homme était OGM : organisme génétiquement modifié, ou un OMG : Oh my God qu'avez-vous fait ?) et Naruto sentit des sueurs froides qui dégoulinait le long de son dos. L'homme s'accroupit pour être à hauteur du garçon, assis au pied de Tsunade (oui, bon chien, vieille vache !).

Il colla pratiquement son visage au teint cadavérique à celui de son élève, si près qu'une de ses longues mèches noires alla se frotter à ses narines.

- Serait-ce un de tes fantasmes, Uzumaki ?

Iruka devint blanc devant tant d'indécence.

Tsunade le regarda, lui aussi, blasé. Et après c'est elle qu'on accusait de viol ?

Le blond oublia même de paraître choqué et se contenta de marmonner :

- Gros pédophile.

Naruto retroussa son nez pour empêcher sa morve de chanter "_get out alive_" mais l'odeur du shampoing de son professeur lui titillait le nez à le rendre fou.

Ça venait.

- ATCHOUUUM !

C'est venu.

Orochimaru n'eut jamais l'air aussi furieux et grotesque à la fois, de toute sa vie. Pourtant, dans le grotesque d'après Naruto, il était un maître. Son costume noir assortis avec sa chemise rouge sang, lui donnait déjà l'air d'un vampire si vous étiez dans un tripe fantastique, ou d'un nécrophile, si vous étiez normal, sans parler de son teint cadavérique. Mais fallait-il ajouter les lentilles jaunes, et les cheveux soyeux et d'un noir corbeau éclatant au soleil et sans nœud qui le faisaient passer pour un vrai travelo ? Non l'homme était naturellement grotesque, mais avec sa morve qui coulait sur sa joue et faisait partir légèrement le fond de teint (ah ! il le savait), Orochimaru avait réellement un air ridicule.

- Vous l'avez mérité, ça vous apprendra à me violer de la langue !

Orochimaru plissa les yeux, alors qu'un énorme sourire fendit son visage en deux.

- Je vais te tuer.

- Je savais que vous accepteriez de vous foutre à poil !

...

Un ange passa.

Et cette fois, c'est en pleine tronche que Naruto se prit le talon de la directrice, sa tête alla voler contre une barre horizontale de la rambarde.

Les élèves restèrent choqués devant ce viol de langue et cette agression pointue_ publics._ Il n'y avait qu'Iruka-sensei qui était à peu près normal ici ! Orochimaru s'était redressé en lançant un regard assassin à l'enfant, toujours dans le coma, à terre, avant d'accepter de mauvaise grâce un mouchoir que lui tendait Iruka.

Tsunade se pinça les lèvres... comment les faire partir, sans éveiller leurs méfiances ? Elle lança un regard pensif à Naruto qui faisait des gargarismes allongé d'une façon trop tordue sur les escaliers à ses pieds pour que ce soit naturel. Elle eut un moment d'hésitation puis, de l'air le plus sérieux du monde, elle se tourna vers son ami d'enfance, qui haussa un sourcil.

- Orochimaru fous toi à poil !

... au loin, on entendit une troupe d'éléphant.

- Regardez ! S'écria un surveillant, en pointant du doigt la rue devant le lycée. Y 'en a qui partent !

Des élèves étaient effectivement partis en courant, oubliant même leurs sacs derrière eux.

Iruka baissa le regard vers Naruto qui était toujours allongé sur le sol. Il était entré dans la phase, "j'ai mal donc je suis" à la vue de son air hagard en passant sa main sur sa joue, où était imprimé le talon de la directrice. Peut-être, n'auraient-ils pas dû rejeter aussi durement sa proposition...

Orochimaru se tourna dos à la femme, vexé lui aussi au point de l'innommable. Avec toute la grâce et la dignité que lui permettait la situation, il tourna le dos à la foule restante pour entrer dans le lycée. Tsunade allait lui interdire, mais il se retourna avec un air si glauque qu'elle manqua de manger sa langue.

- Je m'en fous de tout ça, vous avez qu'à tous crever.

Il disparut dans l'entrée du bâtiment.

...

Iruka toussota pour cacher sa gêne.

- Regardez tous !

- La police !

Tsunade vit avec étonnement ... deux voitures de police ? Minato croyait-il qu'elle se foutait de sa gueule ? Deux voitures ! Bordel !

Les voitures noires se garèrent juste devant l'escalier. Vous trouvez ça bizarre qu'il y a un parking devant un escalier d'école ? C'était naturel ! Il n'y avait pas de parking ! Surtout quand on risquait de renverser des élèves, mais chez qui allait-elle se plaindre ? Les élèves coururent pour sauver leurs vies quand ils virent une troisième voiture arrivée, à fond dans la cour -celle-ci manqua de renverser les élèves fuyants- La voiture s'arrêta en dérapant, l'arrière se cogna contre la rambarde la , à quelques centimètres d'une Tsunade, les yeux, comme des soucoupes et à un centimètre, Naruto le mesurerait plus tard de sa jambe. Cette fois, il entra dans le mode :_ je suis immortel !._

Minato, accompagné de Fugaku Uchiwa sortirent de la première voiture. Le premier avait à peine eu le temps de s'habiller, à la vue de son aspect débraillé. Un seul pan de sa chemise bleue était rentrée dans son pantalon tandis que l'autre sortait allégrement, les boutons de manchettes n'avaient pas été fermés et les lacets de sa chaussure étaient défaits. (Effectivement, c'était bien la semaine de congé de Minato.) On ne dirait pas que l'homme était le chef de toutes les polices de la ville.

Fugaku, son adjoint, était son exact opposé. Un costume repassé impeccablement sur le dos, une coupe irréprochable, au ras de la tête, son insigne de policier qui était exposé fièrement sur sa poitrine, le visage sévère et dur. Il était le prototype du flic.

De la deuxième voiture, sortit des policiers -merci l'uniforme- , qu'elle ne reconnut pas.

Et de la troisième automobile,- vous savez celle qui avait détruit sa rambarde et manqué d'écraser ses élèves, elle-même et la jambe de son tapis- une jambe dépassa de la portière, avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre complètement. Des baskets ? Elle faillit avoir un malaise en le voyant sortir... non, pas lui.

_Itachi Uchiwa._

Ce garçon était fou, complètement fou, taré, bon à enfermer, arriéré et elle en passait. Elle l'avait eu comme élève, il y a bien longtemps. C'était le seul adolescent qu'elle n'a jamais pu complètement cerné. Le garçon était un prodige, un génie, appelait ça comme vous voulez, son savoir ne semblait avoir aucune limite. Les professeurs se trouvaient devant une impasse, comment lui apprendre quoique ce soit ?

Il était un mur pour les enseignants.

Un mur muet. Longtemps, elle avait cru que le garçon était autiste, elle n'avait jamais entendu sa voix. Un jour -_deux ans_ après son arrivée au lycée...- elle lui a demandé pourquoi il ne parlait pas, il avait répondu avec un air de sociopathe.

_- Vous m'emmerdez. Point._

... elle lui en avait foutu une. Et au lieu de se plaindre :

_- J'aime quand vous êtes une vieille vache ! Seriez vous dans le BDSM ? J'ai un fouet dans mon sac, si vous le désirez._

Et il avait été capable de lui dire avec un air ennuyé, tout en regardant le vernis vert sur ses ongles.

Après vérification... il y avait vraiment un fouet dans son sac._  
_

...

Il était fou.

Quand elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard :

_- Banane._

_- Ce n'est pas un métier._

_- Noix de coco._

_- Ce n'est pas un métier._

_- vous vous répétez._

_- Ce n'est pas un métier._

_- La folie consiste à répéter les mêmes actions en attendant un résultat différent;_

_- Ce n'est pas un métier._

_- La Terre est ronde comme une orange !_

...

Derrière la métaphore phallique du garçon, elle put comprendre le signifié du signifiant. Il avait envie de la rendre complètement givrée. C'était ça son job, lui faire atteindre la folie suprême. Il devait être le maître spirituel de Naruto. Elle osa croiser son regard, pour le voir bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, les bras étirés au dessus de la tête.

Il était habillé d'un jean simple ainsi que d'une veste de costume noir... et des baskets roses. Ses cheveux à l'image de Fugaku étaient impeccables, pourtant, on dirait qu'il venait de se réveiller. C'était sûrement un gène Uchiwa.

La plupart des jeunes filles se mit aussitôt à l'entourer. Itachi cligna des yeux une seconde, quand on se mit à lui tâter le bras pour voir s'il était réel. Il tendit sa main à hauteur de ses sourcils, comme pour mirer l'horizon, afin de prendre connaissance de l'ampleur de la foule.

Il se retourna, recourbé, pour chercher quelque chose sous son siège conducteur, ignorant avec un sang froid exceptionnel la main qui tâtait maintenant ses fesses.

Tsunade se suréleva sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir ce que cherchait Itachi. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment la peine, quand Itachi trouva l'objet en question, il referma la portière de sa voiture derrière lui avant de le brandir comme on brandirait une épée.

Elle vit Minato aborder un pas vers elle, ou plutôt Naruto au vue de son regard insistant, mais il s'arrêta, avec un air particulièrement crispé en regardant ce que tenait Itachi...

C'était un...

_...mégaphone rose._

Mais que fait la police ! ?

Un ange passa.

Itachi, avec un air tout à fait naturel et ennuyé le porta à ses lèvres après avoir repoussé avec un regard mortel celui ou celle -il s'en foutait- qui avait voulu toucher son bijou. Une douceur touchante dans le regard, il se mit soudain à hurler, vrillant les tympans des filles et du garçon qui étaient venus voir s'il était réel - ils avaient qu'à pas être si près- :

- 50 % sur les vêtements de péripatéticienne au centre ville !

Plus une fille dans la foule.

C'était la première priorité d'Itachi.

- -50 % Sur les jeux qui vont permettront de toucher une fille en simulation !

Plus de garçons.

La cour s'était comme vidée, un ballot de poussière passa devant les yeux de Tsunade, jusqu'à rouler dans l'herbe avant de disparaître derrière un buisson. Elle regarda Itachi, les yeux grands ouverts. Il était fou mais efficace.

Naruto était entré en mode : j_'entends des voix donc je suis... guess who !_

Fugaku regardait son fils avec un stoïcisme respectable.

Il était un échec.

Un adolescent était encore devant eux, le cliché même du "no life" ou du je-vivrais-dans-la cave-de-ma-mère-jusqu'au-testament. De grosses lunettes, de la morve au nez, des dents de lapin, des bretelles de papy pour maintenant le pantalon à hauteur de son ventre, c'était le prototype. Itachi pinça les lèvres et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Le garçon avait un air nerveux et Itachi particulièrement pensif. Il marmonna quelque chose comme "plus difficile" avant de crier :

- Ah, lui. - 75 % sur les poupées gonflables Betsy ! T'auras enfin la chance de découvrir que oui ! Une fille, ça a deux trous..."

... le garçon partit en courant plus vite que Flash.

Fugaku n'avait pas honte.

Tsunade échangea un regard avec Naruto. Soudain, ils eurent un rire particulièrement crispé. Puis, un rire un peu plus grand. Ensuite un mal de ventre dut au diaphragme qui se soulevait à cause de leur rire incontrôlable. Enfin, ils eurent un fou rire. Mais seulement la douleur et les larmes étaient authentiques.

_C'était ça les renforts ? Misère..._

* * *

_**You've only lost your mind**_

* * *

**Fin du chapitre ! Le prochain sera un interlude ! Pour la fin, oui, c'est tordu mais si j'écris que du drame, je vire émo ! Puis, j'ai concrétisé mon rêve, j'ai fait un Itachi tordu, si tordu, tellement tordu !_  
_**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, si le coeur vous en dit : reviews ?  
**

**_Distordusement vôtre,  
_**

_**Sirpics  
**_


End file.
